shelter évasions
by Gev49
Summary: Il m'a plu de rêver que l'histoire se prolongeait ainsi... Merci à vous de me dire si vous aimez...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Zack a vingt deux ans mais l'homme qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui est né cet été.

Nouveau lieu, nouvelle vie... Tout est nouveau. C'est un commencement. Rien n'avait annoncé le bouleversement qui allait se produire dans sa vie.

Zack est un garçon ténébreux à qui la vie a imposé des règles, qui ne sont pas pour les hommes de son âge.

Il devrait être étudiant à Calarts, université de Los Angeles. Mais une mère décédée, un père grabataire, une sœur, mère célibataire et son fils de cinq ans en ont décidé autrement.

C' est un jeune homme qui a le sens des responsabilités. Avant même d'avoir commencé ses études à la faculté californienne où il avait été admis, boursier, il a préféré renoncer et se consacrer à sa famille, pour qui il a une affection profonde. Au lieu de suivre les cours, il travaillait donc comme cuistot dans un restaurant de San Pedro, sur la côte portuaire de Los Angeles.

Ses rares instants de loisirs se partageaient entre ses amis : Gabe, et Tori et ses deux passions : le surf et le graff.

Avec quelques regrets parfois, il accomplissait ce qu'il considérait comme étant son devoir, sans plus d'amertume que cela.

C'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec Shaun.

Shaun, frère ainé de Gabe, mais aussi et avant tout écrivain et ... gay.

L'homme, qui, auparavant, n'a été qu'un pâle figurant de ses années de jeunesse, puis d'adolescence, partagées avec Gabe, son ami de toujours, a fait découvrir à Zack une palette de sentiments et d'émotions ignorées jusqu'alors : Plaisir, tout d'abord mais aussi, tourments, culpabilité, remord, doutes puis et surtout : sensualité, passion, tendresse, harmonie, bonheur...

Artiste graffeur habitué aux harmonies de couleurs, Zack a compris, cet été, que la vie peut elle aussi offrir un éventail de teintes, allant des plus sombres aux plus lumineuses. Telles les couleurs de l'arc en ciel : emblème de son homosexualité, refoulée avant cette rencontre...

Le Rouge : Couleur qui enrichit sa palette d'artiste depuis sa relation avec Shaun, expression de la passion qui l'anime. Sentiment jamais éprouvé, auparavant, pour qui que ce soit, homme ou femme.

Le Jaune : Le blond des cheveux de Cody pour qui son affection est sans mesure et le soleil californien qui s'y reflète. Le sable des plages de la côte ouest américaine, aussi, où Zack s'évade à chaque session de surf.

Le Vert : reflets de l'océan pacifique, décor d'instant magiques partagés avec Shaun.

Et enfin,

Le Bleu : Celui profond du ciel étoilé qui aura été le témoin de leur premier baiser, prémices de moments plus tendres et plus amoureux encore. Une révélation pour Zack. De sa réelle identité. Mais plus encore, le bleu limpide des yeux de son ami et amant. Un bleu ciel sans mensonge, ni artifice, reflet d'une âme généreuse auprès de laquelle Zack peut se réfugier...

D'autres nuances sont venues colorer son été :

Le gris : sans être terne, son quotidien routinier faisait pâle figure à côté de celui de Gabe, riche étudiant à Santa Barbara. Couleur des froids matériaux des murs portuaires de San Pedro que Zack ornait de son empreinte artistique.

Le Brun : couleur des yeux de sa sœur, réfractaire à sa relation amoureuse avec un homme. Elle qui n'a pas hésité à lui abandonner l'éducation de son fils.

Le Blanc : lumineux et pur comme ceux de la chambre et du lit de Shaun, écrins de leur précieuse et infinie tendresse.

Mais, l'avenir s'annonce plus lumineux et plus éclatant, désormais, pour Zack.

Shaun lui a offert son amour, et plus encore. Pour prolonger leur relation qui n'était , ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, qu'un simple flirt d'été, Shaun lui a proposé de vivre avec lui, tout près de Calarts. Université qui a accepté de reprendre le jeune artiste, grâce encore une fois à Shaun qui refusait de voir le talent du jeune homme sacrifié à la cause familiale.

Il va donc vivre avec Shaun et avec Cody. Alliant vie estudiantine et amoureuse. Et ce jour est arrivé.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Ce n'est pas écrit sur lui non plus : " Je suis gay "

Son homosexualité ne s'affiche pas sur sa silhouette. Homme discret, cheveux châtain clair coupés courts l'été, plutôt grand et musclé. Shaun a, sur son visage, une douceur perpétuelle due sans doute à ses yeux bleus clairs et un sourire léger permanent. La vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui, comme tout un chacun, mais, c'est un homme tranquille que la maturité a rendu paisible et serein. Shaun est un homme pour qui tout est simple et qui assume totalement les choix qu'il fait. Sans regrets.

Californien d'une trentaine d'années, il a vécu dans l'opulence sur le Pacific bluff durant sa jeunesse, bénéficiant, tout comme son frère Gabe, des largesses d'un beau père fortuné. Ecrivain, il s'est installé à Los Angeles à l'âge adulte. Son premier roman, sans être un réel succès s'est plutôt bien vendu et lui a permis de subvenir à ses besoins sans avoir à travailler autrement. Cependant, Shaun écrit aussi pour la télévision. Cette activité annexe lui assure un confort financier supplémentaire. Il n'est pas riche - pas autant que son beau père - mais suffisamment pour vivre sereinement dans cette gigantesque mégapole.

L.A. est sa ville. Kaléidoscope de races et de communautés qui se partagent une bordure d'océan pacifique. Le soleil et la mer, résidents permanents apportent un je-ne-sais-quoi aux habitants de cette agglomération urbaine.

Shaun a déjà voyagé au delà de l'état californien et même du territoire américain. Cela l'a conforté dans l'idée que c'est là sa vrai place : à L.A.

Même si vivre seul dans une si grand ville, où une population cosmopolitaine fourmille, peut sembler ennuyeux. Cela convient à son caractère nonchalant. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de compliqué. Car Shaun est un optimiste et avant tout un écrivain. Sans véritable autre travail, il a consacré son temps à l'écriture d'une fiction relatant ses souvenirs d'enfant et d'adolescent. C'est ce que raconte son premier livre.

Une récente rupture sentimentale l'avait fait se décider à revenir à la villa où il avait grandit. Cela, même si son beau-père, propriétaire de la demeure, n'avait jamais trop accepté son homosexualité. Il avait donc quitté les lieux, dès son autonomie financière obtenue. Et n'y remettait quasiment jamais les pieds, ne s'y sentant plus vraiment chez lui.

Mais, cet été, il savait la maison vide et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se vider la tête et guérir les blessures récentes de la séparation.

Cependant, rien ne l'avait préparé à y retrouver Zack, lors qu'il s'y est installé. Et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel chamboulement émotionnel.

Shaun connait bien ce jeune homme. Il l'a vu grandir en compagnie de son jeune frère Gabe, fréquentant la même école et étant les meilleurs amis du monde. Les quelques années de différence entre lui et Zack, l'ont maintenu à distance d'une quelconque attirance physique. Il n'était donc pas préparé à cette décharge d'adrénaline lorsqu'il a revu, non plus l'enfant, mais le jeune homme qu'est devenu Zack, musclé et la peau halée par le soleil californien. Avec cette douceur esthétique propre aux jeunes hommes de son âge.

Ils ont tout de suite été en connexion, une franche amitié teintée d'un brin d'humour. Shaun ne voulait pas se laisser prendre aux pièges de la séduction. Il est si jeune, si différent... Mais, Zack, par sa présence, en a décidé autrement. Comment résister à ce jeune homme ? Si droit, si responsable - une âme si limpide - à la couleur de ses yeux. Comment ne pas se noyer, ce soir là où tout a basculé, dans ce regard tourné vers soi, offrande silencieuse de Zack, invitation au désir ? Comment ne pas se laisser envouter, lorsque Zack a répondu aux baisers et laissé présager de futurs délices plus tendres encore ?

Zack s'est laissé approché par Shaun, qui, sans savoir comment, avait ouvert les portes du désir. Le jeune homme, répondant à un besoin viscéral enfoui en lui, s'est alors offert à son ami, sans restrictions.

Pourtant, Zack n'est pas si accessible. Il a ensuite refusé ce bonheur que Shaun lui offrait, et a préféré faire taire sa sensibilité, er décidé de rompre avec lui.

Shaun a donc décidé de partir emménager dans son nouvel appartement. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette villa, temple de trop de souvenirs doucereux et douloureux à la fois. Vaincu par le silence et l'abandon de son ami et amant, et s'apprêtant à quitter la demeure, Shaun avait, sans hésitation aucune, accueilli dans ses bras et dans sa vie, Zack, qui lui était revenu, pardonné et aimé.

C'est si facile.

Shaun lui avait appris à apprécier le légèreté de la vie. Cet homme lui a permis d'être naturel, d'être en sécurité. Zack a de l'admiration pour Shaun ; Il sait ce qu'il veut et il comprend son art. Shaun est intelligent, réfléchi et posé.

Avec juste le plaisir d'être ensemble et de partager la douceur de vivre, de s'amuser ensemble, de s'apprécier mutuellement. Shaun est bien plus qu'un frère, un ami ou un confident. Une attirance physique magnétise leur attraction et scelle leur amour.

Shaun a toujours laissé le temps au jeune homme d'apprendre à gérer ses émotions. Il ne l'a jamais forcé. Il a juste cueilli les fruits de l'amour que Zack a bien voulu lui donner.

Zack est si beau que Shaun ne se lasse pas ni de regarder, ni d'admirer sa plastique. Ses yeux bleus dans lesquels ils se noient si facilement. Son visage si doux et parfois si triste. Cette légèreté parfois, cette profondeur toujours.

Zack n'a pas conscience de tout l'aura qu'il dégage et c'est simplicité, cette humilité qu'aime Shaun.

Il a tout de suite été séduit par ce jeune homme mais plus encore, il est tombé profondément et totalement amoureux de lui, à chaque moment partagé en sa compagnie.

Zack ne se livre pas facilement mais lorsqu'il se donne et se dévoile c'est sans artifices et Shaun ne peut être qu'envouté par quelqu'un de si profond et humain.

Quand Shaun a proposé à Zack de vivre avec lui, il a juste voulu prolonger et vivre à l'infini ces moments fusionnels, tant physiques que sentimentaux.

Car, quand on peut obtenir ce que l'on veut et que l'on fait ce qu'il faut pour cela, pourquoi se le refuser ?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Quitter Ocean boulevard lui est facile. Shaun n'a pour seuls bagages qu'une valise et un sac.

Mais, pour Zack et Cody, c'est une autre histoire : un artiste et un enfant...

Jour de départ, la maison de San Pedro se vide de ses occupants, Jeanne ayant déjà emmené bon nombre d'affaires dans le pick-up d'Allen, son compagnon. C'est au tour de Zack et de son neveu d'abandonner les lieux, aujourd'hui. Plus personne ne viendra vivre ici pendant un bon moment. Zack a déjà rassemblé toutes les affaires...

\- Rassure toi et prend ton temps, l'avait conforté Shaun avec un grand sourire qui ne le quittait plus désormais.

Zack est sur le parking qui jouxte la maison. Il est en train de charger sa voiture, sa "Jimmy". Heureusement qu'elle est pourvue d'un grand coffre. Il faut dire que c'est un sacré déménagement qu'il fait là. A son tour, il déserte - définitivement, il espère - la maison familiale où il a grandit et Cody après lui. Celui-ci l'accompagne.

 _Ne prendre que l'essentiel_ , se dit-il, _pour moi et pour Cody_. Mais c'est quoi l'essentiel, quand on part vivre à L.A. avec son ami et amant et un enfant de cinq ans dont il a désormais la charge ?

Le véhicule de Zack est parqué à l'emplacement même où Allen avait garé le sien, la semaine dernière, avant de partir vivre et travailler à Portland, en Oregon avec Jeanne.

Zack montre des signes d'agitation. Sa nervosité est grande et palpable. Il frappe ses mains d'avant en arrière de son torse, tout en observant son coffre ouvert. Quitter vingt années de lieu de vie, pour se lancer dans une nouvelle et grande aventure, n'est pas une mince affaire.

Il regarde les deux valises qui sont déjà disposées à l'arrière, dans le fond du véhicule. Il pense ne rien avoir oublié. Des vêtements et affaires de toilettes constituent le principal de son paquetage. Peu de souvenirs matériels et encore moins de meubles. Il ne veut pas encombrer l'appartement. Déjà trois personnes y vivront, alors qu'initialement Shaun devait y emménager seul.

Il se rapproche de son établi, vide désormais, abandonné dans la cour, et attrape la caisse en plastique rouge posée au sol et contenant tout son attirail d'artiste.

Il n'a rien d'autres à emporter. C'est là sa seule richesse.

Zack jette un dernier regard sur l'espace environnant. Un jardin déserté, où le bitume semble plus monochrome, plus gris d'avoir été vidé des jouets d'enfants et du fourbi du graffeur. Ses yeux se lèvent vers le pont "Vincent Thomas". Il n'oubliera jamais ce paysage urbain et portuaire qui l'a vu grandir et qui a été une grande source d'inspiration pour son art. Mais, son attention est détournée.

Car, au même moment, arrive Shaun, au volant de son propre véhicule. Il sort de celui-ci et marche, nonchalamment, mains dans les poches, jusqu'à Zack. Zack prend le temps de s'approcher à son tour et accueille son amant par un léger baiser déposé sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, Shaun en veut plus, et se veut rassurant. Il sort sa main droite de sa poche pour la glisser à la taille de son jeune ami et l'obliger ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Aucun mot, juste un sourire. Zack le fixe et vient noyer son regard dans les yeux limpides. Un sourire vient alors illuminer à son tour son beau visage.

Il prend celui de Shaun entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec une tendresse infinie, comme il lui arrive de le faire avec cet homme. Il lui doit au moins cette manifestation d'affection, même si sa pudeur lui dicte le contraire. Cependant, Cody est à l'intérieur et ne voit rien. Shaun se laisse embrasser avec plaisir et après un instant, demande doucement :

\- Tu es prêt ? Puis rajoute :

\- Vous êtes prêts ? devrais-je plutôt dire...

Le sourire de Zack s'agrandit. Il acquiesce silencieusement. Zack n'est pas un bavard mais Shaun commence à bien le connaitre et à savoir lire en lui, au delà des mots.

Ce sont ses sentiments profonds envers lui qui lui ont fait spontanément proposer à son jeune amant de vivre avec lui et c'est tout naturellement que Cody est venu se greffer sur cette nouvelle aventure.

Cela lui pose pas de problèmes. Cody fait partie de Zack. De ce qu'il aime chez lui. Mais, le jeune homme, empreint de retenue, sait qu'il en demande beaucoup à son ami. Celui-ci devine son angoisse et se veut rassurant. C'est pourquoi, il lui dit, doucement, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous reviendrons chercher les choses manquantes, nous ne partons pas si loin.

Tandis que Zack baisse les yeux, sérieux puis jette un dernier regard aux alentours. Les deux hommes peuvent entendre les bruits routiniers du quartier portuaire : les sirènes, un chien qui aboie et les oiseaux maritimes...

Ces bruits habituels aussi vont changer. Zack n'a pas encore vu son nouveau quartier mais il devine que les sonorités y seront toutes autres.

Malgré tout, apaisé par les propos de Shaun, il s'éloigne de trois pas de celui-ci, monte les quelques marches et rentre dans la maison, une dernière fois. Shaun, lui s'en retourne à son auto et s'adosse sagement contre celle-ci, une nouvelle fois mains dans les poches, pour attendre patiemment ses deux nouveaux compagnons.

Avec discrétion, il laisse Zack et Cody faire leurs adieux à leur demeure. Si tout va bien - et il fera ce qu'il faut pour cela - ils ne devraient pas revenir habiter à cette adresse. Leur nouveau chez-soi, c'est l'appartement de L.A., maintenant.

C'est nouveau pour Shaun aussi. Lui qui a signé le bail, cet été, avant de songer à y vivre avec Zack. Mais c'est à trois qu'ils vont l'aménager et y demeurer. Ses affaires à lui sont déjà rendues. Il ne reste plus que sa valise et un sac qu'il avait emportés à la villa d'Ocean boulevard, lors de sa résidence estivale et qui sont à l'arrière de son auto, dans le coffre.

Zack et Cody n'ont l'air guère plus chargés que lui. Ils ne sont embarrassés ni par les souvenirs ni par des biens matériels. Jeunes garçons tous les deux, de vingt-deux et cinq ans, ils possèdent un patrimoine familial bien pauvre.

\- Cody ? On s'en va !

Zack s'avance dans le salon et trouve l'enfant dans le canapé, en train de jouer avec son grand bolide rouge qu'il fait rouler une dernière fois sur la petite table basse. Et pendant que Zack fait un ultime tour dans chacune des autres pièces - peu nombreuses : une cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres - Cody quitte le salon et sort pour monter dans la voiture de son oncle, où est installé son siège-auto.

Tandis qu'il pousse la porte et descend, prudemment car chargé, les cinq marches extérieures, il aperçoit Shaun et, désorienté, ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de son jouet encombrant pour aller le retrouver. Alors, il reste là, un peu figé, à coté du coffre ouvert de la voiture de Zack, équipé sous son bras droit de son jouet et dans sa main gauche du talkie walkie.

Shaun s'avance vers lui :

\- Eh ! Gamin !

L'homme soulève ce poids plume pour déposer un léger bisou sur sa joue d'enfant, puis le repose aussitôt sur le bitume de la cour. Il attrape le jouet coloré, ouvre la portière passager de l'auto et dépose le bolide sur la banquette arrière à proximité de la place de Cody. Le petit garçon l'observe, en levant la tête, posture obligée par la grande taille de cet homme qui va désormais faire partie de sa vie.

Zack sort de la maison, ferme puis verrouille la porte, son skate sous le bras, dernier élément qui le suivra. Cody, se détourne de Shaun et court vers son oncle et lui demande, en montrant le talkie walkie :

\- Dis, on l'emmène ? Hein ? ...On l'emmène ?

\- Bien entendu, on ne peut pas partir si on ne l'a pas.

Cody, dans son innocence, ne connait pas toute la valeur sentimentale de l'engin pour ces deux adultes. Zack sourit en voyant le jouet. Bien plus qu'un outil de communication, c'est l'élément qui a scellé leurs retrouvailles, sa demande de pardon et le début de leur nouvelle vie.

Zack ouvre sa portière conducteur, Cody s'y engouffre et se laisse attacher sur son siège auto. Son bolide rouge à ses côtés, il reprend le talkie walkie dans sa main et appelle Zack, alors que celui-ci n'est même pas encore installé :

\- Zack, Zack, tu m'entends ?...

\- Oui, garçon, mais ce n'est pas moi que tu dois appeler. Je suis juste à côté de toi. C'est Shaun, maintenant, c'est lui qui a l'autre appareil... Mais là, il va conduire donc il ne pourra pas te répondre. Et tu ne devras pas le déranger. C'est dangereux quand on roule.

Zack comme à son habitude, fait preuve de douceur et de pédagogie dès lors qu'il s'agit de son neveu.

\- Ah.

Cody est perplexe. Il se demande comment un tel objet peut être entre les mains de Shaun. Dans sa voiture, en plus. Zack le distrait de ses interrogations :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons tout le temps qu'il nous faut pour jouer avec, une fois rendus...Tu te souviens où l'on va ? Je te l'ai expliqué.

\- Oui, on va vivre chez Shaun.

\- Oui, on va vivre chez nous, avec Shaun. Ce sera ta maison, désormais et tu y auras ta propre chambre.

\- Maman viendra nous voir ?

Après un temps de silence, le jeune homme répond avec honnêteté :

\- Je ne sais pas Cody, je ne sais vraiment pas... mais je l'espère, répond-il, en baissant les yeux et en se remémorant les paroles amères que Jeannie a pu prononcer.

Zack ressort de sa voiture. Il lève les yeux vers la maison, prend le temps de la regarder et se retourne pour aller retrouver Shaun, toujours appuyé sur son véhicule. Celui-ci demande, sourcils levés :

\- On y va ?

\- On y va !

Shaun, désormais suffisamment proche de Zack, lui caresse le bras et n'espérant pas plus de démonstration affective de son nouveau compagnon devant le petit garçon, lui sourit, s'éloigne de lui pour contourner son véhicule noir. Il s'installe au volant, allume le contact et attend patiemment son ami, moteur allumé . C'est Shaun qui ouvre la route et leur sert ainsi d'éclaireur pour la traversée de la grande cité californienne.

Zack ferme son coffre, après y avoir déposé son skate, et s'assoie à sa place conducteur. Il jette un regard à Cody dans le rétroviseur, et fait le geste de heavy-metal que mime aussitôt l'enfant en réponse.

Alors, tous deux fin prêts, Zack boucle sa ceinture, démarre à son tour, prêt à suivre Shaun là où il le guidera.

Une page de sa vie vient de prendre fin et les suivantes sont toutes à écrire... Ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Les deux autos se suivent. Elles quittent le quartier de San Pedro, empruntent la nationale 405 qui leur évitent le centre ville, traversent les canyons et remontent plus au nord, vers la banlieue de Santa Clarita.

Sur le trajet, Zack repense au chemin parcouru.

A ses années de jeunesse et d'insouciance, partagées avec Gabe, son meilleur ami, pourtant si différent de lui. L'écart d'âge qu'ils ont tous deux, avec son frère Shaun les ont fait peu fréquenter ce dernier. Zack avait, alors, tout juste de l'admiration pour ce jeune homme, quand lui n'était qu'un gamin. Garçon dont l'essentiel de ses préoccupations consistait en la réalisation de figures avec son skate.

A ses années d'adolescence, passées trop vite, à partager son temps entre Gabe, le surf et Tori. Le graff aussi, premiers interdits bafoués mais plaisir solitaire. Années, où fréquenter Tori relevait plus de l'amitié, avec la seule fille digne d'intérêt à ses yeux, que d'une véritable attirance physique. Il était alors bon et doux de prolonger de longues après-midi ou soirées à discuter avec elle sans prise de tête sentimentale.

A ses dernières années, accrochées par des incidents - tragédies - familiaux. La grossesse de Jeannie, l'enfant abandonné par son père, l'état grabataire de son père - accidenté du travail - et pour sa plus grande douleur, la mort de sa mère, arrachée trop tôt par la maladie. Années accidentées qui l'ont transformé en chef de famille improvisé, révélant son sens des responsabilités, sa force de caractère et sa droiture.

Zack n'a rien voulu de tout cela et n'a fait qu'en subir les aléas, sacrifiant sa propre volonté et ses propres désirs à sa famille.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec Shaun.

Shaun, qui lui a ouvert les portes de la liberté, de son désir. Les portes d'un paradis imaginé devenu réalité...

Shaun qui va lui permettre, dans un avenir proche, de réaliser son rêve de jeune homme : Etudier l'art à l'université de Calarts.

Ils ont roulé un peu plus d'une heure traversant l'immense et longue ville qu'est Los Angeles. Le paysage urbain s'est transformé au fil des miles parcourus et des quartiers traversés. Pour le plus grand plaisir du petit garçon, qui n'avait jamais fait, auparavant, un si grand voyage, dans sa courte vie. A aucun moment, Cody ne s'est endormi, trop enchanté de voir se dérouler sous ses yeux ébahis, le spectacle permanent d'un panorama aussi diversifié.

Arrivés sur le parking et à peine libéré du véhicule, Cody court vers la porte d'entrée vitrée de l'immeuble, laissée ouverte et bloquée par Shaun. Celui-ci singe une révérence pour accueillir l'enfant, puis lève ses yeux vers son ami.

Mais, Zack prend son temps. Sans rien avoir sorti de son coffre, il tourne lentement sur lui même à la découverte de son nouvel environnement. Il sait qu'il prendra possession de sa nouvelle habitation. Mais il en est autrement pour le quartier, si différent de celui où il a grandit et dont aucune rue ne lui est inconnue. Il sourit, curieux de vivre cette aventure.

Au premier étage, Shaun déverrouille puis ouvre grand la porte du logement, Cody s'y engouffre, derrière lui. Mais, le petit garçon stoppe net quand il arrive dans la pièce principale qui fait office de salon et de pièce à vivre séparée par un bar de la cuisine. Il y a trop de portes pour l'enfant, qui demande timidement à Shaun :

\- Dis, c'est où ma chambre ?

Alors Shaun lui ouvre l'une d'elles et laisse l'enfant découvrir son nouvel univers de sommeil.

C'est la première fois de son existence qu'il va avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul et cela donne une dimension de château à cet appartement pas plus grand pourtant que la maison où il a grandit auparavant.

\- Cette pièce est ta chambre. Tu vois. Ton lit est installé et tu pourras y jouer tranquillement. Nous te mettrons une petite table, dans quelques jours. N'oublie pas que tu iras bientôt à l'école.

\- Oui, l'année prochaine.

Cody, tête levée vers cet adulte encore plus grand que Zack, a les yeux grands ouverts et a du mal à réaliser encore que cet univers est désormais le sien.

Son lit a été disposé dans l'angle du mur droit de la chambre, comme il l'était dans son ancienne maison. Juste au dessus, une fenêtre sans rideaux fait apparaitre une vue dégagée sur la route passagère. Il y a plus de circulation dans ce quartier que dans le précédent. Cody, trop petit pour le voir, ne s'y intéresse pas, de toute façon. Il aurait pu pourtant apercevoir les deux véhicules familiers, garés côte à côte, juste en bas devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

L'enfant s'assoit sur le matelas puis s'allonge pour en tester le confort comme il a vu faire des adultes dans une publicité. Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il est communicatif à Shaun, qui lui dit :

\- Je te laisse un instant tout seul. J'ai encore pleins de choses à faire. Mais, je laisse la porte ouverte. Tu peux enlever tes chaussures. Ce serait mieux même.

Il semble à Shaun, devoir apprivoiser l'enfant comme le petit prince avec le renard. Il s'arrête un instant à l'embrasure de la porte, admirant ce petit garçon envahir son espace et sa vie avec une facilité toute déconcertante.

Il entend, sur le pallier, le léger tintement de l'ascenseur annonçant l'ouverture immédiate de ses battants.

Zack arrive par celui-ci et comme son neveu, précédemment, passe la porte d'entrée puis s'avance timidement au milieu de la grande pièce.

Shaun se rapproche de lui, pose ses mains sur ses bras, les caresse doucement et dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de Zack.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, bienvenue chez nous.

Zack le fixe et acquiesce du regard.

Le bonheur de Shaun est immense, en cet instant. D'avoir chez lui, pour vivre ensemble, l'homme pour qui il déborde d'affection. Alors qu'il n'y a que quelques mois à peine, il venait juste de rompre d'une relation, qui lui semble bien fade aujourd'hui, au regard de ce qu'il a vécu cet été avec Zack.

Shaun va à la cuisine et sort alors deux bières rafraichissantes du réfrigérateur - seuls éléments dont l'électroménager est pourvu - tandis que Zack explore les lieux, pièce après pièce. Une grande salle de bain, deux chambres, un couloir d'entrée, une cuisine séparée par un bar de cette grande pièce spacieuse. Une grande baie vitrée laisse pénétrer la lumière éclatante du soleil californien et les murs blancs réfléchissent l'immaculée luminosité. Si ce n'est l'éloignement de l'océan, cette pièce ressemble par son envergure à la chambre de Shaun dans la villa. Mais ici, ce n'est plus son lit qui trône, mais un canapé qui fait face au téléviseur mural, séparé du sofa par une table basse rectangulaire. Une grande table ronde délimite l'espace détente du coin repas. Quatre chaises - c'est presque une de trop - entourent celle-ci. Pour l'instant, de nombreux cartons empilés encombrent l'espace.

Revenant là où se trouve Shaun, Zack, qui a plus que jamais besoin d'être rassuré, constate, en prenant la bouteille que lui tend son ami :

\- Tu perds ton bureau...

\- Peut être, mais je peux écrire n'importe où...et comparé à ce que j'acquière..., le rassure Shaun, en secouant la tête.

Il trinque avec lui et après un bref instant de silence, où les deux hommes se désaltèrent dans un mimétisme qui leur est propre, Shaun poursuit :

\- Je suis si heureux... Si heureux et si fier...

Son sourire et ses yeux appuient son propos. Shaun ne ment pas. Alors Zack, confiant, pose sa bouteille vide sur la table devant lui, prend un sac posé au sol et quitte la pièce pour préparer le lit de Cody, sous la bonne supervision de celui-ci, tandis que Shaun prépare le leur. Les bagages ont été déposés dans les deux chambres respectives.

Il est l'heure de diner et une collation semble bien méritée après les émotions de l'installation. D'ailleurs Cody baille.

Après décision commune, des pizzas ont été commandées. C'est fête, ce soir et tout le monde est trop fatigué pour s'affairer à cuisiner. Une fois le livreur payé, les trois hommes s'installent posément à table pour manger en silence leur "repas". Un grand pichet d'eau trône au milieu de celle-ci, parmi les cartons d'emballage de la pizzeria voisine. Mais seul Cody a un verre. Les deux hommes entament leur deuxième bière. Première scène familiale.

Tout d'un coup, Zack rompt le silence. Il ne peut se retenir et se met à rire, la bouche encore pleine.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Shaun hausse les sourcils et Cody lève les yeux vers son oncle.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande Shaun, intrigué.

\- C'est trop bon... rigole t'il en secouant la tête et en fermant les yeux pour ensuite mieux plonger son regard dans celui de Shaun puis de Cody. L'enfant rétorque :

\- Moi aussi, j'adore les pizzas.

Et Shaun rit à son tour, comprenant bien que ce n'est pas seulement du met que son ami parle, mais de tout cela, d'eux, réunis, ensemble - maintenant - et pour longtemps.

Il ne reste rien des pizzas mais cela leur suffit. Cody demande la permission de sortir de table.

\- Oui, va jouer un moment dans ta chambre mais mets toi aussi en pyjama. Il n'est plus question que tu dormes habillé, ici.

Zack l'accompagne réalisant que les bagages n'ayant pas été ouverts, l'enfant ne peut s'exécuter.

Pendant le temps de jeu de Cody, les deux hommes ont aussi commencé à déballer leurs affaires respectives. Une armoire leur permet aisément de mettre leurs vêtements à tous deux. La garde robe de Zack n'est pas très importante, constituée de tee shits pour l'essentiel, et de deux ou trois jeans et sweats. Shaun file dans la salle de bain qui sépare les deux chambres. Une douche, des toilettes, une baignoire mais une seule vasque comme chez Zack, auparavant, constituent l'ensemble du mobilier sanitaire.

Zack va enfin coucher Cody, considérant que le temps de jeu est suffisant. La porte était restée ouverte mais Cody est un enfant silencieux et pas particulièrement turbulent. Il jouait avec son bolide le faisant rouler sur de nouvelles surfaces et s'inventant par là même un nouveau chemin pour son véhicule. Le talkie walkie est sorti de son esprit et cela convient parfaitement à Zack qui ne souhaite pas de discussion ce soir. Mais, il ne veut pas laisser seul son neveu durant son endormissement. C'est tout de même sa première nuit dans un lieu qui lui est étranger. Alors, il attend sagement assis sur une chaise, seul autre meuble avec une petite commode pour l'instant, dans la chambre, que son neveu s'endorme.

Il n'est pas si tard mais le soleil se couche, lui aussi, plus tôt désormais. Zack se lève et va à la fenêtre de la chambre de Cody. Le soleil rasant se découpe sur les maisons voisines qui bordent l'avenue. Quelques fenêtres allumées laissent deviner des demeures habitées et animées.

Cody dort paisiblement, maintenant. Zack s'approche de lui, lui caresse les cheveux en un doux mouvement de sa main puis aussi calmement, éteint la lumière et sort de la pièce, en fermant la porte.

Lorsqu'il revient dans la salle, il ne trouve plus personne et la table rangée.

Un léger sourire adoucit son visage, il devine où Shaun l'attend. Il s'avance et entre dans la chambre et le trouve là devant le lit, déjà torse nu. Le rythme cardiaque de Zack s'accélère. Et ses yeux s'assombrissent de désir. Le souffle coupé, le désir naissant brulant au creux de son ventre, Zack s'avance, ne quittant pas du regard son amant. Il lève ses deux mains pour mieux emprisonner le visage de Shaun et l'embrasse avec passion. Puis, avec impatience, il finit de le déshabiller et quitte ses vêtements à son tour, sans un mot.

\- Zack..., murmure Shaun, le corps vibrant et tendu par la violence de son désir.

Mais Zack ne veut pas parler, il lui clôt les lèvres par un autre baiser qui ne cesse qu'un bref instant, lorsque les deux amants échouent sur le grand lit. Allongés, nus, les yeux fermés, leurs bouches scellées par des baisers avides, les deux hommes parcourent de caresses le corps de l'autre. Au désir de l'un répond le désir de l'autre.

Et une fois encore, l'extase de leur amour les laisse pantois et lascifs...

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes s'abandonnent dans une même gestuelle et couchés sur le dos, encore frémissants, fixent tous deux leur regard au delà du plafond. Zack se tourne vers Shaun qui fait de même et maintenant ils se font face, tête sur l'oreiller. Dans un moment de tendresse infinie dont ils ne se lassent pas. La main de Shaun frôle dans une caresse répétée le bras, l'épaule et remonte tout doucement vers le beau visage de son amant pour terminer son chemin sur sa joue. Son visage quitte l'oreiller pour embrasser Zack avec une douceur extrême. Son jeune amant a les yeux clos, pour mieux goûter la saveur de Shaun. Celui-ci lui murmure les lèvres encore posées sur celles accueillantes de Zack :

\- Merci...

Zack ouvre ses yeux et ne voit plus que du bleu... Shaun repose sa tête sur son oreiller mais Zack ne le quitte pas du regard et c'est avec cette limpide couleur à son esprit qu'il s'endort, un sourire sur ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Zack ne voulait pas tomber amoureux et d'un homme encore moins.

Sa vie - et les choix qu'elle lui imposait - était suffisamment compliquée comme cela. Mais, comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de Shaun ? De la douceur de son visage, de ses yeux bleus clairs si limpides, illuminés souvent par un léger sourire, de son corps athlétique halé par le soleil de la côte ouest, de son humilité, de sa douceur mais aussi de sa franchise, sa détermination et sa force d'esprit.

Deux âmes identiques qui se trouvent et se rejoignent enfin.

Quelques semaines viennent de s'écouler. Des habitudes se mettent tout naturellement en place. La rentrée est imminente, mais il reste encore quelques jours de vacances aux deux plus jeunes habitants de ce logement.

Zack a trouvé un boulot de cuistot dans un nouveau restaurant qui propose une carte similaire au "Pacific diner". Ce ne sera pas son travail qui le dépaysera. Mais cela lui convient, il a eu son content de bouleversements cette saison. Les horaires aménagés lui permettent de ne travailler que les soirs de la semaine et le samedi midi. Il peut donc effectuer sereinement ses études, tout en lui permettant de subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de Cody. Il ne faut pas trop qu'il compte sur l'argent qui sera envoyé par Jeannie et ne veut, ni ne peut, vivre aux crochets de Shaun. Son amant en a déjà bien assez fait pour lui et Zack ne veut plus lui être davantage redevable.

Il peut se rendre en skate au travail. L'arrière saison est suffisamment douce et son "métier" ne nécessite aucun chargement. A défaut de surf, ce trajet quotidien entretiendra sa forme physique. Peut être iront-ils courir avec Shaun. Le quartier est à découvrir, voir même à explorer. Même si sa recherche d'un travail l'a fait arpenter les rues environnantes, toutes n'ont pas été, ni longées, ni traversées.

Zack a déjà repéré, sur son parcours, quelques lieux où il pourra réaliser ses graffs. Il n'en n'a pas parlé à Shaun, n'étant pas sûr de voir sa démarche approuvée.

Pour l'instant, Zack continue de remplir son carnet de croquis. Enfin, son nouveau carnet. Le précédent contenait encore quelques feuilles blanches. Et même si Calarts lui a renvoyé son portfolio, c'est une nouvelle vie maintenant pour lui - comme un renouveau - Et comme son histoire à venir est à écrire, il a convenu que des feuilles blanches dans un cahier neuf seraient en harmonie avec lui. Zack en a profité pour en acheter un plus petit pour Cody. Il n'y aura désormais plus de table en bois où crayonner, durant les longues heures d'attente patiente de Jeannie jusqu'à la sortie de son travail au supermarché.

Zack n'a pas besoin d'un bureau spécifique pour remplir, de lignes, de frises et de couleurs, son carnet. L'inspiration est en lui. Pour l'instant, tout son matériel qui était auparavant dans la cour, est encore entreposé dans un carton resté dans le couloir de l'entrée à côté de son skate, qu'il dépose toujours là. Seuls ses crayons et feutres sont empilés dans un pot posé sur le bar. Shaun n'avait pas prévu, à la signature du bail, d'héberger un artiste et un enfant. Ils s'organiseront et dégageront un espace supplémentaire, si cela s'avère nécessaire, après son entrée à Calarts.

Tout de même, quelques esquisses complètent les premières pages du cahier de croquis. Shaun, qui est le seul autorisé à le regarder - uniquement quand Zack le lui permet, c'est à dire quand une page est terminée ou un dessin achevé - reste fasciné par la qualité des dessins de Zack. Zack n'a aucune prétention artistique. Il se sert de son art pour exprimer et surtout libérer ses émotions. Mais, il n'a pas idée de la qualité de ses dessins. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'est inscrit la première fois à Calarts. Pour apprendre et progresser. Mais ce dont il n'a pas conscience, alors que Shaun l'avait tout de suite deviné, c'est qu'il est plus que bon, dans son art. Calarts n'offre pas des bourses d'études si facilement...

Zack n'a pas changé de style artistique, malgré la transformation de sa personnalité. Il est maintenant plus ouvert, plus joyeux surtout. Shaun retrouve toujours, dans ses dessins, ce graphisme linéaire, autrefois représenté par des grues portuaires ou un pont. Désormais, ce sont des boulevards, des routes qui partent vers l'infini ou des immeubles anciens, caractéristiques de L.A., qui ornent les pages. Mais Shaun peut aussi voir l'évolution de son ami artiste, dans les frises et volutes et couleurs qui sont omniprésentes à chaque feuille dessinée. Dans le précédent cahier, les dessins étaient très souvent crayonnés uniquement de noir. Ici, pas une page n'est monochrome. Chaque image est enrichie d'une palette arc-en-ciel. Les sujets inanimés représentés allient, avec art, courbes et arrondis. Il n'y a plus de limites à la créativité de Zack qui enrichit de manière fournie chacune des lignes, rues ou bâtiments dessinés.

Le jeune artiste a moins de temps libre qu'avant pour exercer pleinement son talent. Mais, il n'a aucun regret. La manière dont le temps s'écoule et les journées s'égrènent le remplisse tout autant de satisfaction.

Un jour, ils sont allés, tous les trois, explorer une partie du parc Griffith, non loin de chez eux. Espace vert immense dont ils ont arpentés quelques chemins jusqu'à l'observatoire. De l'entrée du bâtiment, ils ont pu admirer, au lointain, le sigle "HOLLYWOOD" . Ils iront le voir de plus près. Ils l'ont promis à Cody, alors que le mot n'a aucune signification pour lui. Mais, il y a tout de même trois des lettres, qui composent son prénom, qui sont représentées de manière gigantesque. Et quand Shaun lui a expliqué que chacune d'elles était plus grande qu'un immeuble de 4 étages, Cody ne le pas cru. C'est vrai que d'aussi loin qu'ils étaient, elles semblaient toutes petites. Chacun a aimé cette promenade "familiale". La première depuis leur installation. Moment tranquille, à se promener, à observer et à discuter. Pur instant de partage.

Le lendemain, en soirée, Cody couché et endormi, les deux hommes ont regardé un film à la télévision. Il est bon quelques fois, de se poser et de faire des choses ordinaires, en toute simplicité. L'occasion de comparer et de partager leurs goûts et leurs connaissances cinématographiques. Ils se sont découverts une sensibilité commune et des affinités artistiques. Shaun a un répertoire de films vus bien plus important que celui de Zack. La différence d'âge, entre autre. Et il n'était pas rare, auparavant, que Zack choisisse de rester dans sa chambre à dessiner plutôt que de regarder les "films de filles" ou émissions de télé favorites de sa sœur. La proximité de l'océan et la liberté que le surf lui procurait. Les soirées passées en compagnie de Gabe ou moins souvent de Tori. Toutes ces raisons ont fait que la culture cinématographique de Zack reste à enrichir. Et il n'oublie pas que Shaun, en plus de son roman, a écrit quelques scripts pour l'industrie cinématographique ou télévisuelle. Même si celui-ci reste discret sur ses créations littéraires.

Un autre jour, chacun des trois habitants vaque paisiblement à son activité favorite. Shaun remplit des lignes de son nouveau roman tandis que les deux autres dessinent en silence. L'avantage de fréquenter un écrivain, homme disponible en journée, non contraint à des horaires de travail ou de bureaux. Cody monopolise la table. Ses crayons, mélangés aux feutres, sont éparpillés sur celle-ci. Quelques feuilles blanches trainent à côté du carnet sur lequel Cody s'applique. N'ayant pas le talent de son oncle, il s'exerce sur des brouillons avant de reproduire ou de colorier le dessin préparé par Zack. Dans ces moments là, aucun des trois ne sont côte à côte, chacun ayant besoin de leur propre espace de travail. Zack s'installe sur le lit dans leur chambre, réminiscence d'habitudes prises dans la maison d'avant. Il cantonne ses esquisses au seul support du carnet. Ici, il n'a besoin ni d'agrandir son espace, ni de s'évader au travers d'affiches collées sur les murs.

Le jour suivant est un jour de courses. Même si ça n'occupe pas une journée entière. Les trois compagnons flânent dans les galeries commerciales. Aucun gestes tendres, aucune manifestation publique de leur couple. Juste deux hommes adultes et un enfant, se plaisant à rêver d'être riches et de pouvoir tout acheter. Le jeu, mis en place par Shaun, consiste à décider de s'offrir - en rêve, bien entendu - cinq objets ou choses parmi toutes celles vues en vitrine et cela, sans limite de prix. Les rêves n'ont pas de valeur...

Quelques achats sont effectués, avec mesure cette fois. Alimentaires et d'équipement. Cody a craqué pour un tapis sur lequel un circuit routier est représenté et les adultes ont cédé. Le reste des dépenses ne sont que des compléments nécessaires à la vie en communauté de trois personnes. Zack se surprend à découvrir qu'il est encore une fois si facile de vivre avec son amant. Chaque décision, chaque action se fait en totale sérénité, sans heurt, ni discussion.

Un nouvelle journée encore. Cette fois, Zack, Shaun et Cody sont allés découvrir la future école de l'enfant et par la même occasion, l'y inscrire. Non loin de leur habitation, Cody commencera sa rentrée peu après Zack à la garderie de ce qui sera son école maternelle en septembre de l'année suivante. Cody très intimidé, à ouvert grand ses yeux et jeter un regard dans les moindres recoins de l'espace intérieur comme extérieur. Il n'a pas compris tout ce qui s'est dit. Mais il a pu lire, dans le regard de son oncle, de la satisfaction :

\- Tu seras bien là-bas, mon grand, lui a t'il même informé sur le chemin du retour.

Des moments se passent, où les deux hommes installés dans le canapé discutent, des heures durant, ne pouvant sortir dans les bars et laisser Cody seul et sans surveillance. Mais l'intimité ne leur fait pas peur. Bien au contraire, ils sont encore au début de leur histoire. Shaun souvent s'assoie dans le sofa et pose ses pieds sur la table basse. Zack s'autorise, alors à un moment de tendresse et s'allonge à ses côtés et laisse reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

Shaun est celui qui parle le plus des deux, racontant quelques anecdotes sur Gabe, ou sur lui-même. Ils se plaisent à se remémorer des instants communs qu'ils ont pu partager par le passé ; lorsque Zack venait s'amuser chez Gabe et sa famille. Comme cette fois, où les parents de Shaun et de Gabe avaient profité d'une visite de Zack pour lui proposer de prendre part avec eux à un séjour d'une journée à Mexico. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où Zack a mis les pieds hors du territoire des Etats Unis. Shaun aime raconter ses voyages hors des frontières américaines. Non pas qu'il veuille impressionner son amant. Bien au contraire, il voudrait lui faire partager cette envie de découverte, ce plaisir de côtoyer des cultures et des modes de vie différents. L'art aussi, la richesse patrimoniale et architecturale européenne.

Durant ces moments de complicité, il leur arrive parfois de clore leur discussion par un instant plus tendre. Zack quitte alors la douceur de l'épaule de Shaun, vient effleurer de doux baisers les lèvres chaudes et offertes puis quitte celles-ci pour parcourir d'une caresse de la bouche, la douceur du visage de son amant, là ses paupières fermées, là le lobe de ses oreilles, là le cou tendu, pour mieux venir cueillir à nouveau de tendre baisers. Il se laisse renverser dans les bras de son amant qui n'a plus qu'à se baisser pour embrasser la bouche offerte. Ils sont bercés de douceur, bercés de tendresse, comme seuls deux jeunes amants savent le faire.

D'autres fois aussi, trouvant les deux hommes allongés dans leur grand lit, avec le seul plaisir d'être ensemble, si proches, dans le refuge des bras l'un de l'autre. A se couvrir de caresses, parfois, à parler pour mieux se connaitre, souvent. Il n'existe pas d'endroit plus paisible au monde que les bras de Shaun. Zack aime à s'y refugier et s'y blottir en toute quiétude. Des instants où nulle parole n'est échangée. Juste la douceur de la peau, la douceur du regard amoureux de l'autre, la douceur des bras, dans un total et profond apaisement.

C'est le matin et le soleil s'invite dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Il illumine Zack qui est installé dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse juste devant lui. Une pile de magazines lui sert de reposoir pour ses tennis dont les lacets ne sont pas faits.

Cody joue dans sa chambre avec les quelques jouets apportés qui sont désormais éparpillés sur le tapis routier. La plupart de ceux-ci sont des petites voitures mais quelques autres ont été placés sur le parcours moelleux comme s'ils faisaient partie intégrante des scénettes : Une figurine du dernier film d'animations des studios Walt Disney essaie de traverser un passage piéton et trois playmobils discutent à un feu de croisement...

Shaun est sorti depuis plus d'une heure.

L'instant d'avant, Zack dessinait encore dans son cahier lorsque, lassé et en manque d'inspiration, il retire ses pieds de la table, pose à leur emplacement le crayon utilisé précédemment et soupire. Il regarde autour de lui. Ne voyant rien de distrayant. Il se lève et avance jusqu'à la baie coulissante pour voir - sait-on jamais - si le monde extérieur est plus intéressant. Mais non, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, comme si l'ennui opacifiait son âme. Il ne travaillera pas ce soir et la journée lui semble déjà longue.

Shaun rentre à l'instant. Zack ne l'a pas vu passer sous ses yeux lorsqu'il scrutait le paysage urbain. Il s'avance vers son ami et cueille un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

C'est très vite devenu une habitude entre eux deux. Après une absence et au retour de l'un ou de l'autre, un baiser est échangé. Ça fait très romantique, mais c'est là leur seule effusion de tendresse en public. Jamais, ils ne se tiennent la main ou très peu en tout cas. Ça ne leur est pas nécessaire : ils sont souvent si proche l'un de l'autre, quand ils marchent côte à côte, qu'il leur serait difficile d'adopter cette attitude. Et puis Shaun a l'habitude de marcher les mains dans les poches.

Zack sans s'en rendre compte bloque le passage de Shaun vers le centre de la pièce. Il a mis ses mains dans son jean et semble vouloir dire quelque chose ou être en attente de... Shaun ne sait pas de quoi. Alors, dubitatif, il fronce légèrement les sourcils et demande :

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu m'as l'air bien mystérieux, y compris pour toi même. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Oh !... Tout va bien, tu vois. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas... La mer me manque, je crois, dit-il en secouant la tête, pas certain de son analyse.

Il baisse la tête et se passe la main dans les cheveux , comme lorsque quelque chose le tracasse.

Shaun baisse les yeux puis les relève aussitôt.

\- Eh bien allons y ! Propose t-il alors.

C'est toujours si simple avec lui.

\- Qu..Quand ?

\- Maintenant !

Shaun hausse les épaules et poursuit :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Un sourire transforme le visage de Zack, qui le regarde avec incrédulité. Il reste fasciné par la spontanéité de Shaun. Avec une petite moue, Zack vérifie :

\- Mmmm... Oui, tu crois ?

Shaun se veut rassurant :

\- Hé ! te prend pas la tête. C'est pas si loin, non plus.

Zack décidemment craque pour cet homme si surprenant. Il dépose un baiser rapide puis lève la tête, soudain enthousiaste et interpelle son neveu :

\- Cody ! Viens là ! Nous partons à la plage.

\- Ouiiiii ! L'enfant ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, et arrive dans la pièce et se poste devant la porte d'entrée, presque au garde-à-vous.

Zack prend les sweats restés accrochés dans le couloir. Ils ont beau être tous trois en bermudas, l'air marin est plus frais maintenant et le coffre est grand.

\- Est ce qu'on peut emmener le frisbee ? demande Cody.

\- Il est déjà dans le coffre de la voiture. Allez ! On y va ! Je vous emmène.

Cody a déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée mais au moment de sortir, fait volte face et fonce aux toilettes. Zack sourit. Cody ressort enfin et descend l'escalier commun. C'est Shaun qui ferme la marche, en verrouillant après que Zack ait vérifié qu'il avait ses clefs et papiers.

Les voici maintenant sur la plage, uniques robinson Crusöe. Ils ont toute l'étendue de sable pour eux seuls. Et l'océan aussi. Il ne fait désormais plus assez chaud pour les surfeurs, même avec une combinaison. Le ciel s'est assombri. Et même s'ils ont fait le détour jusqu'à la villa pour récupérer leur trois planches, celles-ci ne serviront que de prétexte aux jeux. Une manière de prolonger la fin de l'été.

Les heures s'égrènent au rythme des moments ludiques. Pieds nus dans le sable tiède mais hoodies enfilés, ils alternent les activités : Une fois un loup, une fois le lancer de frisbee où un chien errant vient s'inviter au jeu, une autre fois, la planche sur le sable, ils répètent les mouvements des surfeurs. Ils s'amusent tous les trois comme des petits fous, avec légèreté et innocence. Leur plaisir est grand. C'est exactement ce dont avait besoin Zack. Il s'approche de Shaun et se blottit dans ses bras accueillants. Shaun fond devant le visage épanoui de son amant et de sa main gauche lui caresse le visage et dépose avec tendresse un baiser auquel répond immédiatement Zack. Puis tous deux plongent leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils se sourient mutuellement en totale harmonie et encore enlacés, jettent un regard vers l'enfant. Zack se libère du cocon de leur étreinte pour taper dans la main de Cody.

\- Il est l'heure de rentrer.

Il attrape alors sa planche puis celle que lui tend Cody, tandis que Shaun ramasse la sienne. Ils repartent alors vers leur logement, leur refuge.

 _Le septième jour, ils virent que ce qu'ils avaient fait était bon et ils se reposèrent -non, je rigole -_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Shaun écrivait un nouveau livre quand il a rencontré Zack. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la sortie de son premier roman. Pas tout à fait certain d'avoir bien arrêté sa nouvelle intrigue, Shaun avait espéré trouver l'inspiration loin de l'agitation de L.A., en allant se vider la tête à la villa d'Ocean boulevard. Mais, tout juste remis d'une séparation, il avait trouvé bien mieux que cela puisqu'il y avait retrouvé Zack. Garçon qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs années.

Il n'a pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps à la question, ce matin là, lorsque Zack, tendrement blotti contre lui sous la couette, lui a demandé s'il repartait bientôt à L.A.

Cela supposait implicitement la fin de leur douce aventure. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi retrouver un appartement vide, reprendre une vie solitaire après sa précédente rupture ? Alors qu'il suffisait que Zack accepte pour qu'il en soit autrement. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être comblé de bonheur, lorsque Zack était revenu vers lui pour lui demander s'il était encore prêt à faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?

Il s'émerveille toujours autant de la beauté de Zack et ne se lasse pas ni de le regarder, ni de le caresser. Il est profondément et inconditionnellement épris de lui. Shaun a tout à apprendre de Zack. Et tout à découvrir, tant de moments et de confidences à partager.

Rien que sur le plan artistique. Shaun a pourtant voyagé et vu combien les hommes peuvent être inspirés et créatifs. En Europe, comme en Amérique latine ou du nord. Continents qu'il a un peu parcouru, dotés de richesses architecturales et artistiques variés. Mais là, tout proche de lui, s'exerce un talent qui l'impressionne autant que les monuments les plus beaux qu'il ait visités.

Shaun est, à chaque page regardée, émerveillé par le talent de son ami. Il est si fier de Zack. Et si satisfait d'avoir contribué et à son inscription à Calarts et au bonheur de Zack. S'il était vaniteux, il penserait qu'il y a un peu de lui dans chaque nouvelle œuvre d'art de Zack. Enfin...qu'il a aidé Zack a s'épanouir artistiquement. Mais, Shaun lui aussi est un artiste - il est écrivain - et il sait que chaque créateur doit puiser au plus profond de son âme pour en faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur et de plus beau.

De son côté, Shaun est un peu en panne d'inspiration. Ce qu'il vit ces jours-ci est si intense émotionnellement, que la fiction qu'il rédige lui semble fade. Il ne veut parler ni de Zack, ni de Cody. Il veut les préserver d'une quelconque publicité sociétale. Et veut les garder pour lui seul. Son amour pour Zack est si grand que la description qu'il en ferait dans son roman pourrait donner envie à des lecteurs de le rencontrer et de l'aimer à leur tour. Ou, pire encore, il penserait qu'un être si profond et attachant et alliant beauté et talent, n'est que fiction. Cela lui semble exagéré de raisonner ainsi, mais il est, par moment, comme un jeune adolescent transit.

Le succès de son premier roman l'a surpris. Le livre contenait quelques touches autobiographiques - son homosexualité, en autre - mais c'était le suspense et l'intrigue se déroulant dans le Pacific bluff qui en a assuré l'intérêt auprès des lecteurs. C'est un quartier résidentiel qui a ses propres conventions, ses propres règles de vie. Les demeures et villas qui le constituent ne peuvent être plus proches de la mer qu'elles ne le sont. Elles ont chacune un accès privé à la plage et une vue, à travers de larges baies vitrées, sur le soleil couchant à couper le souffle de n'importe quel individu. Cela n'est pas accessible à qui n'y est pas résident. Shaun en a dévoilé, de manière romancée, les codes et les travers. Tout lecteur curieux aura vu les portes de ces maisons mystérieuses s'ouvrirent brièvement à lui. A savoir quelle est la part de vérité dans l'intrigue écrite par Shaun.

Il se doit désormais de s'assurer que sa nouvelle histoire tiendra ses lecteurs en haleine. Il a déjà posé quelques jalons, le lieu bien évidemment se situe sur la côte californienne même s'il n'est pas impossible qu'il fasse voyager ses personnages - mourir, peut être même, certains.

Reste à trouver le fil conducteur qui permettra au lecteur d'avoir du divertissement tout au long des pages et de n'obtenir réponse et soulagement qu'aux dernières lignes du roman.

En attendant, sa bibliothèque est installée. Le meuble en bois clair n'a plus une étagère de libre. Cody n'en revenait pas de voir autant de livres ailleurs que dans un magasin ou une bibliothèque municipale. Zack l'y avait emmené une fois, et Cody s'était plu dans ce lieu silencieux où l'on pouvait trouver autant de livres avec des mots qu'avec uniquement des images.

Et ici, c'est la même chose. Shaun est riche de romans, des policiers pour la plupart, peu de science fiction, mais aussi de livres d'art, de photographies, et de documentations et de bandes dessinées. Tout un panel hétéroclite qui peut faire le bonheur de chacun, suivant son temps disponible. On y retrouve son roman, aussi, et quelques scripts écrits pour les séries télévisées. L'occasion de se rendre compte de la diversité de ses créations.

Son activité d'écrivain est très sédentaire. Alors, Shaun surveille son alimentation. Mais désormais, il a Zack avec qui partager une activité physique. Pas seulement amoureuse, quoiqu'aucun des deux ne semble s'en lasser... mais réellement pratiquer un sport. Courir ou ce qui plaira à Zack. Shaun aime la mer et il lui est arrivé de courir seul sur la plage. Désormais, son souhait est juste de passer du temps auprès de son amant, quelle qu'en soit la raison et quelle que soit l'activité...

Il est tôt pour un jour de weekend et le soleil, même s'il n'éclaire pas directement la chambre, apporte sa luminosité matinale et réveille comme toujours Zack en premier. Celui-ci, par habitude gardée de l'enfance, se frotte les yeux et se tourne vers son amant qui a laissé dans son sommeil un bras posé sur son torse. Le mouvement de Zack fait se réveiller Shaun qui étreint alors son compagnon et le rapproche ainsi plus près encore de lui. Zack vient nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les deux hommes restent ainsi un long moment enlacés, en silence, profitant juste de la tendresse du moment. Existe t-il un plus beau et chaleureux endroit que le refuge des bras de l'autre ?

Zack prend l'initiative d'interrompre ce doux instant. Il se recule pour mieux questionner son ami :

\- Qu'as tu programmé de faire, aujourd'hui ?

\- Mmm, courir ?

\- Seul ?

\- Avant, oui... Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

\- Non, non. Je dois rester avec Cody. Les yeux de Zack s'évade en direction de la chambre de l'enfant.

\- Hé, on peut prendre son vélo. Du côté de santa Monica, il y a un chemin qui borde la plage.

\- Oui ? Tu ne préfères pas qu'on te laisse un peu seul ? Pour souffler...Tu vois. Tu n'as pas l'obligation de nous avoir toujours sur le dos. Tu n'y es pas obligé.

\- Zack, je ne fais aucun choix à regret. Quand comprendras-tu cela ?

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr et sérieux. Je veux courir avec toi... et avec Cody à nos côtés, puis, après un léger baiser :

\- Alors, partant ?

\- Oui, man, bien sûr, que je suis partant, et quittant les bras de son amant, Zack se tourne vers son chevet pour vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone portable.

\- Je ne pars travailler qu'à 11 heures.

\- Et il est... ?

\- ...07 heures 37. On aura le temps.

\- C'est clair, je ne cours pas plus d'une heure de toute façon.

Quel doux réveil. Shaun a peine à y croire. L'instant est parfait. Peut-il y avoir plus beau début de journée ? Il faut le croire...

Car Zack, savourant lui aussi ce réveil matinal, propose, malicieusement :

\- Si le maître le veut, l'élève peut l'aider à faire ses échauffements, avant.

\- Ma foi... C'est... Une... Très bonne... Idée, essaie de rétorquer Shaun entre deux baisers passionnés.

Zack ne le laisse plus dire un mot. Les deux hommes s'embrassent sans discontinuer et reprennent alors un ballet si érotique et si charnel qu'il les consume tous deux, jusqu'au tréfonds de leur âme...

Le soleil est déjà levé depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Cody a pris un copieux petit déjeuner, contrairement aux deux adultes, qui n'ont fait qu'une très légère collation.

Finalement, Shaun a opté pour Ventura comme promenade pour courir. La plage bordée de palmiers est parfaite pour que les trois acolytes puissent y trouver du plaisir. A pieds pour les plus grands et en vélo pour le plus jeune. C'est aussi un point de ralliement pour les surfeurs et donc un espace à faire connaitre à Zack. Enfin, le temps de la matinée leur est comptée et c'est plus proche de leur habitation que Santa Monica, prévu initialement. Zack ne peut se permettre d'arriver en retard. Son skate est dans la voiture mais il compte bien avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant d'aller travailler.

Arrivés à destination, Shaun se gare. Lors des déplacements communs, c'est toujours lui qui conduit - sa voiture -. Elle est plus confortable et Shaun connait mieux L.A. que Zack. Zack récupère le petit vélo de Cody dans le coffre, tandis que Shaun s'est occupé de descendre l'enfant. Les voilà tous trois, sur le chemin bordant le pacifique. Les palmiers alignés égrènent leur parcours. Zack est en bermuda et en maillot, tandis que Shaun a opté pour un jogging gris et un teeshirt bleu.

\- On démarre doucement, si tu veux bien, annonce Shaun, soudain inquiet de ses performances physiques.

\- Mummm, le maitre se fait vieux, il craint de ne pouvoir suivre l'élève..., se moque gentiment Zack en courant à reculons devant Shaun.

\- C'est ça, on en reparle dans quelques années.

\- Allons Shaun ! Avec moi, tu vas retrouver une deuxième jeunesse.

\- Oui, c'est quand tu veux pour des matins..., puis, avant de poursuivre, Shaun jette un bref coup d'œil sur le côté, pour vérifier si Cody peut entendre,... des matins câlins.

Zack rit et poursuit sa course aux côtés de Shaun, et de Cody qui maintient le rythme en pédalant sur cette route plate et bitumée.

\- Il ne nous manque plus qu'un chien, commente Zack en rigolant, après une bonne demi-heure de jogging.

\- Je crois que ça va aller, pour l'instant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous dépasse...

\- Ah !

Shaun n'est pas encore essoufflé, mais il devine bien que son épuisement est plus grand que celui de son jeune ami. Alors, il préfère prendre les devants avant de devoir déclarer forfait et ajoute :

\- Je pense qu'on devrait faire demi-tour...

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard au boulot.

\- Ok, mec... Cody, on fait demi-tour, bonhomme, acquiesce Zack en s'arrêtant pour souffler un instant.

\- D'accord, dit Cody en s'exécutant.

Il descend de son vélo et à la main tourne le guidon. Zack voyant son neveu en difficulté pour réaliser la manœuvre, se rapproche de lui et change le cycle de direction. Il prend l'enfant sous les bras pour le reposer directement sur la selle, dans le sens du chemin de retour.

Shaun est gré à Zack de lui accorder un bref répit pour récupérer. Hormis le surf le temps de cet été, l'exercice physique n'a pas été très intense pour lui et cette remise en route lui suffit. Dans son esprit, se génère un duel entre le fait d'être accompagné de Zack dans ce moment de détente et celui de sentir sa faiblesse physique due à son âge : moins de récupération et une fatigue qui arrive plus vite. Shaun ne veut pas apparaitre défaillant. Sans être "à la ramasse", il connait les limites de ses performances. Il est fatigué. Malgré tout, il lui a été bon de se dépenser. Son corps est détendu mais son esprit est exalté. Ses deux jeunes compagnons semblent dans le même état que lui. La course les laisse tous trois essoufflés et trempés de sueur. C'est qu'il fait encore chaud en cette saison.

Rentré à l'appartement, Zack est prioritaire pour la douche. A t-il à peine fini qu'il doit repartir pour travailler. Shaun est encore une fois impressionné de voir la capacité de son jeune amant à enchainer sans répit autant d'activités dans une seule et même journée, sans jamais se plaindre. Zack laisse donc Shaun et Cody se débrouiller pour le reste du samedi jusqu'à son retour du restaurant. Le reste du weekend sera plus calme.

Shaun est le suivant à la douche et Cody aura le droit, et le temps, de jouer dans la baignoire. Shaun mange donc seul avec Cody, comme tous les samedis midi. Il se tourne vers l'enfant et lui demande, princier :

\- Alors, man, quel est le programme de la journée ?

Il devine la réponse qui ne se fait pas attendre :

\- La télé ! la télé !

\- D'accord, c'est cool, mec. Comme ça, je pourrais travailler.

\- Ouiiiiii ! Merci Shaun.

Le sourire du petit garçon est communicatif. Shaun ébouriffe les cheveux clairs et fins :

\- Pas de quoi, Cody, pas de quoi.

Et Shaun, après le repas, de se mettre devant son ordinateur. Détendu et serein, son sourire ne le quitte plus, alors qu'il se met à taper, sur son clavier, les premiers mots de son nouveau chapitre...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Les deux hommes font preuve de pudeur en présence de Cody. Il leur reste bien assez d'instants où l'enfant est endormi pour étancher leur désir, sans cesse renouvelé.

Cody sait - il a compris - que les deux hommes s'aiment. Sans véritable signification pour lui, esprit neuf et exempt de tout préjugé. Il voit du haut de ses cinq ans, les regards complices, les caresses fugaces mais surtout - surtout - ce sourire qui semble ne plus quitter Zack, qu'il avait connu si sérieux et si mélancolique.

Le rire cristallin de Cody trouve, chose nouvelle, de l'écho dans celui de son oncle.

Il accepte cette relation entre deux hommes comme acquise. Sa courte vie l'a vu grandir dans un foyer monoparental. Cody a même toujours considéré Zack comme son père alors qu'il n'est "que" son oncle. Les liens entre eux sont plus forts que la tradition familiale l'exige.

Il a toujours eu une admiration sans faille pour cet adulte masculin. Il ne connait pas personne plus rassurante que Zack auprès de qui rien de mal ne peut lui arriver.

L'enfant a décidé de faire une surprise aux deux adultes qui s'occupent de lui avec tant de gentillesse.

Il était habitué à l'affection de son oncle mais Cody a découvert qu'un homme étranger à sa famille pouvait lui montrer plus d'attention et de tendresse que sa mère ne l'a jamais fait durant ses cinq années d'existence.

Il aime vraiment beaucoup Zack et s'amuse avec Shaun. Ils rigolent souvent tous les trois ensemble et se sent comme une véritable personne depuis qu'ils ont déménagé. Car sans lui demander son avis à chaque fois, Zack et Shaun font attention à lui pour prendre des décisions d'adultes.

Alors, Cody a, pour la première fois de sa courte existence, l'impression de vivre dans une vraie famille. C'est ce qu'ils sont maintenant - une famille -

Cody veut donc faire un dessin, un vrai beau dessin, sans être aidé de son oncle - puisque c'est une surprise - les représentant tous les trois, comme les autres enfants peuvent faire parfois. Il voudrait son dessin tellement beau qu'il ne serait pas juste mis sur le frigo avec un aimant mais mis dans un cadre et accroché au mur. Cody ne sait pas encore dans quelle pièce, mais ça, c'est juste si Zack et Shaun le trouve aussi joli qu'il voudrait qu'il soit.

Alors, quand les deux hommes ne s'occupent pas trop de lui, et ça arrive parfois, il s'entraine sur les brouillons à dessiner son oncle et Shaun. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Cody n'a que cinq ans. Ses bonhommes se ressemblent tous et il ne sait pas comment faire pour montrer la différence entre Zack et Shaun et n'a personne à qui demander de l'aide. Alors, il les regarde l'un après l'autre pour leur trouver des différences quand il ne voit que des choses identiques. Ils sont beaux tous les deux mais ça, sur un bonhomme, ça ne se voit pas. Ils sourient toujours tous les deux, maintenant. Avant, Cody aurait dessiné son oncle avec une bouche vers le bas ou juste un trait tout droit. Mais là, il sait comment représenter un sourire. Il ne voit plus que ça, sur le visage de Zack - sauf quand il n'est pas content ou lui explique des choses d'adultes - et l'a toujours vu sur celui de Shaun. Mais Cody est malin, il a bien vu que Shaun était plus grand que Zack et que leur couleur de cheveux est différente. Parce que pour les yeux, c'est raté : les trois hommes vivant ici ont les yeux bleus. Et ça, ça fait encore plus vraie famille.

Donc, doucement, il est pressé mais ne veut pas se tromper : on ne gomme pas le feutre, il réalise le plus beau dessin qu'il ait jamais fait. Il a d'abord dessiné Shaun qui prend presque toute la hauteur de la feuille, puis Zack un petit peu plus petit et enfin, lui, à côté de Zack. Chaque personnage tient la main de l'autre. Il a aussi dessiné un soleil, ça , il sait faire et met du bleu partout. c'est la mer et le ciel à la fois. Car les moments qu'il préfère, c'est lorsqu'il est sur la plage avec Zack et Shaun. Dans ces moments là, il n'y a aucune règle, que du jeu et des rires. Comme l'autre jour.

Cody joue parfois avec le talkie walkie. Lors des dernières courses, ils ont dû racheter des piles. Et désormais, les deux engins fonctionnent à merveille, sans interruption certaines fois, au grand regret des adultes.

Zack et Shaun, d'un commun accord font parfois preuve de ruse en subtilisant ces jouets, en espérant que Cody les oublie et laisse un peu de répit à leurs oreilles. Mais, il n'est pas rare que, dans la semaine, l'enfant s'interroge sur leurs emplacements et dans ces moments là, les deux hommes savent qu'ils en ont pour le reste de la journée. Eux ne s'en servent plus. Les talkie walkie demeurent un jouet et maintenant qu'ils vivent ensemble, ils ne leur sont plus d'aucune utilité. Malgré tout, Cody a pour consigne d'en prendre soin. Zack lui a expliqué que c'était son jouet et qu'il l'utilisait avec Gabe.

\- Si tu te fais un ami à la garderie et qu'il habite pas très loin de nous, tu auras le droit de lui prêter l'autre talkie walkie. Comme lorsque je parlais avec Gabe.

\- Mais alors pourquoi c'est Shaun qui l'avait ? analyse Cody, observateur.

\- Parce qu'ils sont frères et qu'ils habitaient la même maison. Et Shaun est devenu mon ami, tu vois. Alors, c'est avec lui que je discutais cet été.

\- Avec le talkie walkie ?

\- Oui, avec le talkie walkie.

Cody retourne dans sa chambre en emportant l'engin. Il rêve déjà à ce jour prochain où lui aussi aura un ami avec qui discuter. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un adulte. Quelqu'un qui pense comme lui et avec qui, il pourra parler, rire et jouer.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

C'est un de ces jours semblable aux précédents. Zack est à la fac et Cody en garderie. Shaun est donc seul dans le logement. Il avait mis la radio pour meubler sa solitude, mais, finalement le silence lui est un compagnon agréable. Il est installé à la table, dans une attitude à la hauteur de sa tenue : décontractée.

Son ordinateur portable est posé à proximité devant lui et déborde un peu du bois. Il faut reconnaitre qu'il n'a pas la meilleure position pour écrire sur son clavier. Sa jambe gauche est allongée et son pied repose sur la chaise juste à côté de lui. Sa main droite lui soutient sa tête lorsqu'il ne pianote pas sur son clavier. Son livre avance. Il en est au chapitre cinq et commence à bien cerner la trame qu'il va donner à son histoire.

Le silence est rompu par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe. Ce téléphone ne sonne quasiment jamais : peu de gens ont le numéro et ils sont sur liste rouge. Toutes les personnes proches appellent, que ce soit pour joindre Zack ou Shaun, sur leur téléphone cellulaire.

Shaun, machinalement jette un coup d'œil au micro-ondes qui sert accessoirement d'horloge. "17.19". Zack ne devrait plus tarder. Puis se lève, faisant une grimace en se dépliant de sa position. Il se sent soudainement vieux. Des courbatures à ne rien faire, ça craint. Heureusement que Zack n'est pas là : il se moquerait de lui.

Shaun décroche. L'appel provient du centre de soins où le père de Zack réside. L'infirmière annonce à Shaun, qu'en l'absence de Zack et parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le joindre sur son portable, que le père de celui-ci est décédé. Il a fait un accident cardiovasculaire et ils n'ont pas été en mesure de le réanimer. Son cœur déjà faible a lâché.

Ils n'ont pas voulu lui laisser ce genre de message sur son répondeur. Zack coupe toujours son téléphone lorsqu'il est en cours. Shaun a accepté d'être le messager de cette terrible nouvelle.

Il raccroche et reste là, les yeux baissés. Il se dit que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit près de son ami lorsque celui-ci devra encaisser l'information. Il ne connaissait pas de le père de Zack, ne l'a jamais rencontré et Zack n'en a jamais réellement parlé. Mais, il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'ils vivent ensemble. La nouvelle ne le touche donc pas particulièrement. Le vieil homme était, pour ce qu'il en savait, grabataire et sa santé avait décliné rapidement à la mort de sa femme.

Et puis, la mort fait partie de la vie. Mais, ... C'est à Zack qu'il songe.

Un peu plus tard, après que Zack ait été chercher son neveu, les deux garçons rentrent dans l'appartement. Cody le premier, passe la porte et comme ils en ont pris l'habitude, frappe dans la main de Shaun, puis Zack suit et, avec un sourire, vient embrasser son amant. Mais Shaun reste placide, ce qui est inhabituel chez lui. Zack fronce les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Shaun continue de regarder le jeune homme mais s'adresse à l'enfant :

\- Cody, tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre ? Je dois parler à Zack.

Le petit garçon s'exécute, sans un mot. L'atmosphère devient pesante et Shaun met ses mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise. Il baisse les yeux.

\- Qu'y a t'il ? demande Zack, tout sourire effacé.

Shaun s'est répété le discours mais les mots ne lui reviennent plus.

\- Quoi ? insiste Zack.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu t'assoies.

\- Non, vas y ! Putain, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- La maison de retraite a téléphoné cet après midi et...Ton père a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il est décédé...cet après-midi.

\- Qu...Quoi ?

\- Ils ont appelé, ils n'arrivaient pas à te joindre...Ton père est mort, Zack... Zack...

Zack regarde Shaun incrédule. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent. Il baisse la tête, passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux puis lève les bras vers le ciel, dans un geste d'incompréhension et d'impuissance. La nouvelle le percute et le fait reculer. Il jette un regard autour de lui et projette avec colère une bière - heureusement vide - laissée là sur la table, à travers la pièce puis sans un mot, frondeur, sort.

Shaun reste avec Cody, désemparé. Cody ne sait rien encore. Mais Shaun juge bon de ne pas l'en informer. Laisser d'abord Zack digérer la nouvelle. Shaun commence à bien connaitre son ami et mesure toute l'importance que celle-ci a à ses yeux. Il s'inquiète malgré tout. Où va t-il aller ?

Il prend le temps de ramasser les vestiges de verre éparpillés dans la pièce. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un de ses habitants, surtout Cody, ne se blesse. Zack s'en voudrait énormément et sa peine est déjà suffisamment grande.

Une fois le sol nettoyé, Shaun rentre dans la chambre de l'enfant. Sa décision est prise, il doit agir et ne pas rester là, à attendre.

\- Cody, Zack vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il est très triste et surement très en colère.

\- Après moi ?

\- Oh ! non, mon dieu, non. Mais il est sorti et je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul, ni toi non plus. Donc, si tu veux bien, allons le chercher.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais, tu me promets de ne pas lui poser de questions. Il faut le laisser tranquille. Juste être là avec lui, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

\- Alors prend ton pull et allons y !

Shaun sort de la chambre pour se préparer lui aussi.

Zack marche vite sur le bitume, indifférent à son environnement. Les mains dans les poches, les épaules affaissées et la tête baissée. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues et mouillent son teeshirt. Il renifle et essuie son nez de sa main droite, dans un geste rageur. Il est effondré et en colère. Et ça l'énerve encore plus de ne pas pouvoir contenir ses larmes et sa rage. Son père est mort - _Papa est mort !_

Refoulant sa propre sensibilité, il ne s'imagine pas l'annoncer à sa sœur et encore moins à son neveu. Ses larmes redoublent d'intensité à cette pensée. Sa tristesse est encore plus grande d'imaginer la peine qu'il va causer à sa famille, comme si la sienne était négligeable. C'était l'unique grand père de Cody et même si son père ne s'occupait pas particulièrement de l'enfant, celui-ci avait un attachement profond envers ce vieil homme.

Alors Zack pleure, ses yeux embués perdus dans le vague. Les larmes lui troublent sa vision et tout à sa peine, il ne voit, ni n'entend, la voiture de Shaun ralentir près de lui.

Shaun a baissé sa vitre passager et se penche vers elle, pour mieux s'adresser à Zack et l'appelle doucement :

\- Zack...

Mais le jeune homme ne semble pas réagir et continue sa marche, négligeant tout ce qui n'est pas sa souffrance.

Shaun ne veut pas klaxonner et continue de rouler au rythme de son ami. Son cœur se serre à la vue de son jeune amant bouleversé. Celui-ci n'aura t-il donc jamais de répit ?

\- Zack... Zack !

Alors Zack lève les yeux, surpris presque de se trouver là et encore plus d'y retrouver son ami. Il s'arrête.

\- Shaun...

Zack le regarde, désespéré, comme un appel au secours.

\- Monte ! viens là, monte... S'il te plait, propose t-il en chuchotant presque.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer.

Zack ne le regarde plus, frondeur. Il ne regarde nulle part, d'ailleurs.

\- Promis, on va ailleurs... Mais, monte dans la voiture.

Zack tourne son regard vers Cody, qui ne dit rien mais fixe son oncle. Il baisse un instant les yeux puis renifle. Il s'essuie encore une fois le visage avec sa main et dans un soupir ouvre la portière.

Shaun repose les deux mains sur son volant. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas toucher Zack, que c'est trop tôt. Il ne veut pas lui dire, non plus, son inquiétude de ne pas l'avoir vu revenir. Il lui semble avoir roulé plus d'une heure à chercher Zack dans le quartier, demandant l'attention de Cody pour scruter les trottoirs de droite tandis que lui surveillait la route et ceux de gauche.

Mais, maintenant Shaun est rassuré. Zack est avec lui et même s'il ne connait pas toute la mesure de sa peine, il sait que sa présence silencieuse auprès de son ami lui sera d'une aide précieuse. Il a déjà vu Zack affecté et l'a vu alors se refermer sur lui-même, dans une carapace de douleur, n'acceptant aucune compassion, ni soutien.

Zack boucle sa ceinture tandis que Shaun accélère. Zack ne demande même pas où il l'emmène. Ça lui importe peu, en l'occurrence.

Après un quart d'heure silencieux de route, la voiture fait face à l'océan. Shaun se gare et Zack reste un instant assis sans bouger, tandis que Shaun fait le tour du véhicule pour détacher Cody, qui saute au sol. Il demande tacitement l'autorisation auprès de Shaun, puis court vers la plage. Shaun met ses mains dans ses poches, s'avance vers la portière passager avant mais, prudent, fait demi-tour, décidant de laisser son ami tranquille. Il marche doucement rejoindre Cody, les pulls sous le bras.

Zack reste là, à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, fixant son regard au delà de l'océan sans même le voir, puis, dans un mouvement de recul, semble prendre conscience du lieu. Il jette un regard au dehors et voit les deux hommes, baisse les yeux et ouvre sa portière pour sortir.

Cody joue avec l'écume, défiant les petites vagues qui viennent frapper la côte et recule en courant, pour échapper à celles-ci, le plus tard possible. Veillant malgré tout à ne pas mouiller ses chaussures.

Shaun lui a donné son pull. Et il est ainsi protégé du vent qui fouette son corps et envoie ses cheveux cacher ses yeux bleus.

Shaun est resté en retrait, debout sur la plage, malgré tout. Zack le rejoint, lève ses yeux mouillés vers lui puis détourne son regard vers la mer. Il s'assoie sur le sable et Shaun fait de même, juste à côté de lui. Suffisamment proche pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, ou le serrer contre lui, sans l'oppresser.

Aucun des deux hommes ne parlent, chacun plongé dans sa réflexion. Le visage de Shaun est grave. Il reste patiemment présent à côté de son ami et jette de temps en temps un regard vers celui-ci. Il n'a aucune idée du fil de sa pensée.

Zack regarde peu Shaun. Ses yeux se baladent de l'océan au sable , entre nulle part et ailleurs. Ailleurs qu'ici, et surement à un autre moment. Il se remet à pleurer, ses larmes ne peuvent s'arrêter. Il se cache le visage dans ses mains et secoue la tête.

Il est désormais le seul homme de la famille. Survivant mais surtout orphelin. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir ressentir un si grand chagrin, que celui éprouvé à la mort de sa mère. Mais à l'époque, ses nouvelles responsabilités lui avaient permis de faire taire sa douleur et ses regrets. Il se sent si seul, malgré Shaun, malgré Jeannie, malgré Cody. Il se sent abandonné, déraciné, sans aucun repère. Trop jeune pour avoir déjà perdu ses deux parents.

Son père ne pourra plus jamais lui enseigner les choses de la vie, plus rien à partager. La déchirure de la séparation. Il ne reste plus que les souvenirs et les regrets. Zack se sent coupable aussi. Il aurait du être plus présent auprès de son père, surtout après la mort de sa mère. Même avant cela, l'ingratitude et l'insouciance de l'enfance n'ont pas donné de valeur aux moments passés avec son père.

Tout cela n'est plus que souvenirs, maintenant. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière, de se faire pardonner.

A t-il montré à son père combien il l'aimait ? Le savait-il ? Comment pourra t'il être fier de lui, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, alors qu'il est rentré à l'université ? Qui lui sourira lors de la remise du diplôme ?

Zack s'en veut à hurler. Il aurait du, aurait pu faire plus, pour sa famille. Elle n'est pas si grande, bon sang ! Et maintenant voilà. Ils ne sont plus que trois, enfants sans parents.

Et puis, il y a Shaun. Son père n'aura pas connu cet homme, devenu aujourd'hui son amant. Sans lui dire la teneur de leur relation, il aurait pu au moins lui présenter son ami. Il sait, ça fait cliché. Mais de toute façon, c'est trop tard. Zack est scotché à cette idée - _il est trop tard ! -_

Il lève son visage vers Shaun, qui tourne lentement la tête vers lui avec un sourire d'apaisement, dessiné sur ses lèvres. Zack acquiesce doucement. Alors Shaun ouvre ses bras et Zack se blottit contre lui, tête reposée sur l'épaule réconfortante. Shaun resserre son étreinte et caresse tendrement le dos de son jeune amant. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et trouve enfin un peu de paix à son âme tourmentée. Shaun est encore une fois son refuge.

\- Le temps fera son office, crois moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et ils restent là, juste... Ensemble. A regarder Cody. A regarder l'avenir. La vie continue...

Après être rentré, Zack a pris plus de renseignements auprès de l'accueil de l'établissement où résidait son père. Il a écouté, en silence, les explications puis les formalités à accomplir. C'est sa sœur l'ainée, c'est donc à elle de s'en occuper. Mais, c'est lui le plus près, et donc, encore une fois, il fera plus que ce que ses responsabilités l'obligent. D'ailleurs, il a décidé que c'est lui qui informerait Jeannie de cette triste nouvelle et Zack veut attendre le lendemain pour lui téléphoner.

La nuit n'a pas été paisible. Le sommeil libérateur refusant de venir à Zack. Sa peine est toujours aussi grande, au petit matin, lorsqu'il compose le numéro de sa sœur. Mais les larmes ont séchées.

Après trop de sonnerie au goût de Zack, Jeanne décroche :

\- Zack ?

\- Oui, Jeannie.

\- Rien de grave ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Cody ?

\- Non, Jeannie, non... C'est à papa.

\- Papa, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ?

\- Jeannie, pa... Papa est mort...

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non, Jeannie... Ecoute-moi ! La résidence a appelé hier soir et... papa est mort.

Un silence qui dure, puis dans un murmure :

\- Je... Je te rappelle tout à l'heure.

Et Jeanne laisse ainsi, seul au bout du fil, son frère, encore atterré et immobile.

Jeanne a rappelé. Des choses ont été décidées entre le frère et la sœur.

Elle va venir en train, refuse de venir dormir chez eux et a décidé de s'installer dans la maison familiale à San Pedro. Oui, bien sûr, elle viendra les voir. Oui, surtout pour Cody, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant.

Elle charge Zack de s'occuper de tout, encore une fois, et espère en son jugement pour faire au mieux, à moindre frais.

\- C'est qu'on ne roule pas sur l'or, tu vois, avec Allen. Il travaille beaucoup et on essaye de faire attention... et tu sais avec l'argent pour Cody, c'est un peu difficile.

Après quelques derniers mots échangés, Zack raccroche. Il ne veut pas se tourmenter de cela, il a d'autres préoccupations que l'affliction ou la trésorerie de sa sœur.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Jeannie a contacté son frère. Elle est arrivée à la gare de los Angeles. Zack, accompagné uniquement de Cody, va la chercher. Les deux hommes avaient convenu que, vu les circonstances, il valait mieux des retrouvailles familiales.

Sur le quai de la gare, Zack a un pincement de cœur en entendant Cody crier :

\- Maman ! à la vue de Jeanne et courir se jeter dans ses bras.

Il peut voir combien, malgré toute l'attention de Shaun et son affection à lui, Cody avait le manque de sa mère. On ne remplace pas le lien utérin aussi facilement. Et puis, qui est-il pour juger des sentiments filiaux ou maternels ?

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage du frère attendri lorsqu'il voit Jeannie, larmes coulant sur ses joues, lâcher ses bagages pour accueillir, bras grands ouverts, son enfant et le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Il voit que l'étreinte a fait oublier à Cody les quelques longs mois de séparation imposés par sa mère. Elle repose doucement l'enfant à terre :

\- Attend, je vais dire bonjour à Zack maintenant, et Jeanne lève les yeux vers son frère puis marche doucement vers lui.

Jusqu'alors resté en retrait, Zack s'avance vers elle et à son tour présente ses bras pour y serrer sa sœur. Pas un mot, juste une étreinte fraternelle pour dire et partager la peine familiale. Zack pleure en silence. Orphelins, tous deux, sur le quai de la gare. Zack ravale sa tristesse et regarde sa sœur :

\- Tu viens chez nous ?

\- Non, Zack, je ne préfère pas. Je veux aller à la maison, si tu veux bien. Je viendrai vous voir, mais pas maintenant. Là, tout de suite, je veux juste aller à la maison et me reposer.

\- Oui, excuse-moi... J'ai oublié que le voyage a été long.

Jeanne grimace un pauvre sourire.

Elle a voyagé seule. Presque quinze heures de train. Elle ne l'a pas dit à Zack mais Allen, même s'il ne travaillait pas tard la veille, avait clairement signifié qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas. Hors de questions de mettre les pieds chez "sa pédale de frère". Jeannie lui avait demandé de faire un effort "pour moi, s'il te plait, Allen". Mais non, c'était trop lui demander.

Jeanne tient à Allen, peut être plus qu'à Zack. Mais surtout désormais , elle a plus besoin de lui. Cody est entre de bonnes mains - elle a toute confiance en son frère - et elle peut donc, à nouveau, vivre comme une "jeune fille" en Oregon. Et cela n'est pas désagréable. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Cody lui manque si peu. Sa joie n'était pas simulée lorsqu'elle a revu ce petit bonhomme se jeter vers elle sur le quai. Mais l'avoir tout le temps, dans sa nouvelle vie ? Ça, non, pas de regrets. Pas de remord, non plus.

Zack transporte donc toute sa petite famille dans sa Jimmy, jusqu'à la maison, où il n'est guère retourné, depuis qu'il vit avec Shaun. Une fois l'équipée rendue, Cody attend impatiemment que son oncle le détache. Il trémousse dans son siège et court dans le jardin arrière, dès qu'il est libéré de ses entraves. Pour lui, c'est un retour aux sources. Il redécouvre, avec ses yeux d'enfant, l'espace quitté il y a quelques mois. Cody met les mains sur le grillage et regarde le pont "Vincent thomas", bouche ouverte.

Sa mère, elle, ne fait pas si grand cas de son retour et sort sa clé de son blouson, sans un regard sur son environnement, puis ouvre la porte. Zack la suit de près. Toujours aucun mot. Pour l'une la fatigue, pour l'autre, la peine. Il se retrouvent tous deux dans la cuisine. Zack réenclenche l'électricité. Alors Jeanne, et ses vieux reflexes l'accompagnant, sort une cigarette d'un paquet pris dans sa poche, l'allume et s'affale dans le canapé du salon - resté là.

Cody rentre et par habitude, file dans "sa chambre".

Zack s'assoie sur l'accoudoir du canapé et commence le premier :

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh, ça va... Le boulot paye bien et l'endroit où j'habite est chouette. On sort avec Allen et je me suis fait de nouveaux amis.

\- Oh,... C'est bien.

\- Et toi ?

Jeanne est un peu coincée. Elle voudrait bien que son frère lui raconte mais, elle n'a pas envie d'avoir de détails sur leur étrange couple.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? Cody ne te fait pas trop de misères ? Il est sage au moins ? Et ton école ? C'est comme tu voulais ?

Tant de questions à la fois, sans attendre de réponse, Jeanne poursuit :

\- Tu es heureux ?

Seule vraie et bonne question. Zack se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il a bien entendu le message de sa sœur.

\- Oui, Jeanne, oui, oui et oui. Cody est un amour et il est heureux avec nous. Il va à la petite école, tu sais. Mais c'est avec lui que tu devras en parler. Il faudra que tu l'écoutes. Il aura pleins de choses à te raconter. Et oui, je suis heureux, Shaun est chouette et ... je tiens à lui. Comme lui tient à nous.

Après quelques secondes de silence et de gène, Zack rajoute :

\- Viens nous voir demain, je viendrai te chercher et tu passeras l'après midi avec nous et la soirée. Il faut que tu discutes avec ton fils et...

\- Oui, et...Il faut qu'on parle de l'enterrement. C'est uniquement pour ça que je suis là.

\- Oui, tu n'es pas obligé de me le rappeler. Tu sais.

Zack a haussé le ton mais se reprend :

\- Excuse-moi.

Il ne veut pas se fâcher avec sa sœur. Pour rien au monde, surtout pas pour Cody. Cela fait moins de deux heures qu'ils sont réunis et il sent déjà tout l'abime qui les sépare là où le deuil aurait pu les rapprocher. Jeannie le ramène à la triste réalité :

\- Je voudrais me reposer maintenant, le voyage a été long, puis tournant sa tête vers l'autre pièce :

\- Cody ! viens faire un bisou à ta maman.

Cody réapparait comme par enchantement dans l'embrasure de la porte et va presque timidement déposer un léger baiser sur la joue tendue de sa mère. Zack à son tour s'approche de sa sœur.

\- Je viens te chercher demain, oui ?

\- Oui, mais ne viens qu'en début d'après-midi, Je serai prête.

\- Ok, à demain.

\- A demain et... Merci pour le trajet.

\- Ouais, à demain.

Zack attrape son neveu, resté sagement debout dans le salon, par les épaules et le dirige vers la sortie. Il ne reste pas plus longtemps que nécessaire ici, revenu pour de mauvaises raisons. Il démarre rapidement, pressé de retrouver son amant.

Sur le trajet du retour, Zack observe Cody dans son rétroviseur. Il lui fait un signe de la main et son neveu, comme ils en ont l'habitude, lui répond de même, en le singeant.

\- Quoi de neuf, Cody ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ça me fait bizarre de revoir maman.

Zack sent l'enfant soulagé. Plus à son aise désormais que sa mère ne soit pas dans le véhicule.

\- On la revoit demain, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, bonhomme, ta maman va venir voir notre maison et ta chambre.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Je pourrais faire un dessin pour elle ? Pour qu'elle l'emmène là où elle habite. En Oregon.

\- Oui, Cody, c'est une excellente idée. Et ça lui fera surement très plaisir.

\- D'accord.

L'enfant se laisse alors bercer par le roulis de la GMC et s'assoupit finalement. Zack sourit en voyant son neveu endormi, dans le rétroviseur. Il comprend que les émotions des retrouvailles ont du épuiser cette toute jeune âme.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Zack a dans ses bras son lourd paquet de tendresse, à peine réveillé par la sortie du siège auto et du véhicule. Shaun les attendait et dès leur entrée, se dirige vers la chambre de l'enfant afin d'en ouvrir la porte pour que Zack se décharge doucement de son paquetage sur le lit.

Zack remonte une couverture qui borde l'enfant et les deux hommes s'éclipsent silencieusement de la pièce.

Shaun prend la main de Zack et lui propose tendrement :

\- Viens là.

Zack ne se fait pas prier et enfouie sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son amant. Shaun referme ses bras et étreint Zack en le berçant doucement.

\- Voila.

Shaun sait son amant à sa place au creux de ses bras. Comme un refuge. Il sait que c'est juste ce dont il a besoin en cet instant. Pas de paroles, pas un mot, là non plus. Juste des câlins et de la tendresse. Quelque chose d'infiniment doux , de chaud. Quelque chose de profondément réconfortant.

Après un long moment d'étreinte, Shaun s'éloigne de son amant et lui demande :

\- Raconte.

Alors, les deux hommes s'assoient dans le canapé et Zack, en peu de phrases, explique comment sa sœur n'a pas changé ; comment Cody était émouvant à en pleurer de revoir, intimidé, sa mère ; comment la journée de demain sera peut être longue et difficile. Shaun sait bien que Zack réserve ses mots.

Shaun n'a pas peur de Jeannie, ni de son attitude, ni de ses propos blessants. Pour lui, c'est facile. Il n'a pas trop d'affection envers cette femme qui en a si peu vis à vis de son propre fils. De celle qui a laissé se sacrifier Zack sans aucun scrupule. De celle qui avance des arguments de bonne tenue sociale et qui reproche à son frère son homosexualité, oubliant son bonheur.

Pourtant de nature pacifique, il se sent en colère lorsqu'il pense à elle. Jeannie a toujours laissé son frère supporter la charge de son enfant. Zack n'était qu'un gamin quand Cody est né ! Et encore, son jeune ami ne lui a jamais raconté sa vie lors des premières années du bébé. Il faudra qu'il le lui demande, un jour. Mais, Shaun imagine sans mal, les sacrifices que, adolescent puis jeune homme, Zack a du réaliser pour éduquer le petit garçon. Comment a t-elle pu ? Maintenant encore, Zack qui pourrait poursuivre sans contrainte ses études, se retrouve à devoir gérer un timing hyper serré et travailler pour participer à l'éducation de Cody. Tout cela à 22 ans.

Malgré tout, il ne veut pas que demain se passe mal ou que Jeannie fasse encore de la peine à son frère et rajoute à sa tristesse.

Mais... Demain est un autre jour. Demain, il fera en sorte que tout se déroule au mieux. Pour Cody et surtout pour Zack. Pour Zack, si beau, qui encore une fois, fait preuve d'une maturité et d'un sens des responsabilités sans faille. Shaun se dit : _Dieu, que j'aime cet homme !_ _Qui dois-je remercier pour l'avoir placé sur ma route, cet été ?_ Son cœur se gonfle de fierté et de tendresse pour ce jeune adulte juste à côté de lui dont il partage les jours et les nuits, en totale harmonie.

Le lendemain est arrivé. Hier soir, Shaun a pu voir s'endormir son jeune amant. Toutes les caresses et les tendresses de la nuit l'ont apaisé. Le désir et la passion ont fait dériver leurs corps et leurs âmes sur des pentes charnelles où seuls les sens étaient éveillés et toutes pensées refoulées. Attendris , comblés, les deux amants se sont endormis, peau contre peau, jambes mêlées, soudés par un même amour.

Puis le jour s'est levé et les trois hommes ensuite. La matinée est passée si vite. Shaun a pu voir, durant des heures, son amant fébrile, à l'idée de la venue de sa sœur. Zack tourne en rond et repasse plusieurs fois dans les pièces, pourtant pas si nombreuses, à l'affut d'un quelconque détail ou objet "déplacé". Shaun essaie de l'apaiser :

\- Doucement, doucement. Ça va aller.

Mais rien n'y fait. Il voit là le jeune homme, dans toute son impatience et sa nervosité réunies. Durant ce temps, Cody est resté sagement assis à la table à réaliser son dessin. Shaun, lui, est calme et paisible. Advienne que pourra.

L'horloge de la cuisine affiche 13h30.

\- J'y vais, annonce Zack. Il est entendu que Cody l'accompagne. Un moyen de lui faire passer plus de temps avec sa mère.

Arrivés là-bas, ils ont trouvés Jeanne, cigarette à la bouche, encore, et bière certainement pas très fraiche, dans une main. Et semble t'il, n'ayant pas fait grand chose d'autre que dormir.

\- Tu as mangé, au moins ? demande Zack toujours soucieux de sa famille.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Ils décident de prendre une collation au "Pacific diner", un moyen de revoir au passage son ancien patron. Celui-ci a embauché un nouveau cuisinier. Zack le connait et va le saluer dans la cuisine, tandis que Jeanne mange rapidement en silence, à coté de son fils qui a juste commandé un muffin au chocolat. Elle est rarement, voir quasiment jamais, venue ici, ayant très peu d'interactions avec la précédente vie de Zack. Au contraire de Cody qui connait parfaitement les lieux. L'enfant, dans son innocence se fait un plaisir de lui faire découvrir le site. Jeanne comprend qu'elle n'est pas sur son territoire mais écoute, avec un semblant d'intérêts, les propos de son fils. Zack revient s'assoir près d'eux. Le malaise est perceptible. Jeanne n'est pas affamée, angoissée à l'idée pas très réjouissante, à ses yeux, d'aller chez "eux". Zack, lui, est impatient de lui montrer son domaine, son refuge...

\- Voilà, c'est ici, constate simplement Zack après avoir garé son véhicule.

Cody ouvre la marche, Zack tient la porte et laisse entrer Jeanne dans l'appartement. Shaun les attendait debout, mains sur les hanches et un sourire, un peu figé de bienvenue, affiché sur ses lèvres. Jeanne ne sait, ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Alors, Shaun, avec sa simplicité habituelle, s'avance vers elle et lui tend la main, puis fait une rapide bise sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Jeannie, heureux de te voir.

\- Oui... Merci. Bonjour à toi.

Il montre la cuisine et se dirige vers le réfrigérateur.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une bière, un verre d'eau ou un jus de fruits. Avec Cody à la maison, on a tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Oui, une bière fraiche, si tu as. Merci.

Puis s'adressant à l'enfant, Shaun demande :

\- Cody, tu fais visiter à ta maman ?

\- Oui, maman, viens voir ma chambre.

Il l'a tire par le bras alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'assoir. Mais comment résister à l'enfant trop fier de présenter son espace :

\- Tu vois, ici c'est ma chambre pour moi tout seul...

Il lui raconte alors l'achat du tapis de course. Et comment les nombreuses voitures circulent dans la rue par la fenêtre, même la nuit.

\- Elles ne dorment jamais, explique t-il à sa mère.

\- Cody, ce sont des gens qui conduisent. Les voiture ne dorment pas.

\- Je sais, Jeannie, puis dans un haussement d'épaules,

\- Je disais ça pour rire, il rajoute :

\- Tu veux voir le reste de la maison ?

\- Oui, si tu veux bien me montrer.

Les deux hommes sont dans la cuisine et se font discret, pour laisser libre court à Cody et à sa mère. Ils craignent tout deux le passage de leur chambre et surveillent, sans y paraitre, les propos de l'enfant.

\- Là, c'est la salle de bain. Tu vois, c'est presque comme à notre maison d'avant. Il montre son petit tabouret "spécial brossage de dents". Sa mère l'écoute, attendrie, et passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu as l'air bien, ici, avec ton oncle Zack.

\- Oh, oui et Shaun assure, aussi. Il est gentil et drôle.

Jeanne à cette dernière phrase, éprouve un pointe de jalousie, qui lui tord un instant l'estomac. Cody semble montrer plus d'affection envers cet étranger qu'envers elle. Elle reste sa mère après tout. Ça, personne ne peut lui enlever, même Shaun, qui n'aura jamais aucun titre vis à vis de Cody, lors de présentations, même si Monsieur "assure". Shaun lui a déjà enlevé son frère, il ne lui enlèvera pas son fils.

Alors, elle sort de la chambre, suivie par son enfant qui la double, mais, qui s'arrête devant la porte fermée - alors que la sienne est en permanence ouverte - et recherche Zack et Shaun du regard.

Zack qui a constamment un œil sur son neveu, acquiesce de la tête à la question silencieuse de Cody.

\- Oui, mon grand, tu peux continuer la visite.

Alors Cody ouvre la porte et indique à Jeannie qui l'avait déjà compris :

\- Ici, c'est la chambre de Zack et de Shaun.

Jeannie, curieuse jette un très bref regard, juste pour vérifier à quoi ressemble un lieu de dépravation, mais ne rentre pas dans la pièce, contrairement à celles précédemment visitées. Elle est presque surprise d'y trouver une chambre propre et rangée, très ordinaire, en fait. Que croyait-elle trouver ?

Cody comprend que quelque chose ne va pas, mais comme il ne sait pas quoi, il se retourne une fois de plus vers son oncle.

\- C'est bon Cody, tu peux refermer la porte.

\- Voila, dit l'enfant, c'est tout... puis après réflexion, remarque :

\- Ah non, je ne t'ai pas fait visiter la cuisine.

Il attend patiemment sa mère qui s'est dirigée vers la baie.

Jeannie regarde, par la grande vitre, la vue sur un des quartiers de Los Angeles qu'elle ne connait pas. Ici, ce n'est pas comme à San Pedro. San Pedro ressemble à une petite bourgade portuaire. Ce qu'elle voit par la vitre lui semble froid et impersonnel. Une grande avenue passagère où les maisons, ou immeubles voisins, semblent éloignés et ne donnent pas ce sentiment communautaire de sa banlieue d'origine.

\- Comment se fait on des amis ici ? intervient t'elle, maligne,

\- Vous connaissez vos voisins ?

\- Tu sais, répond spontanément Zack, sans laisser le temps à Shaun de dire un mot, nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques mois. Nous vivions à San Pedro depuis toujours.

\- Moi, je me suis fait de nouvelles amies à Portland.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, Jeannie, tant mieux pour toi, dit Zack en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Shaun trouve qu'il est temps d'intervenir :

\- Cody, montre la cuisine à ta mère et dit-lui comment tu cuisines bien.

\- Maman , tu sais, je cuisine avec Zack.

\- Ah, vraiment ? tu ne le faisais pas avant.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, on cuisine tous les deux ensemble. Pas tout le temps. Ce n'est pas moi qui prépare tous les repas quand même...dit il en riant et avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Zack, Jeannie et Shaun rit de bon cœur à cette blague naïve.

Cody détient le pouvoir magique qu'a l'innocence, de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est lui le petit prince.

Jeannie retourne vers la table où elle avait posé son sac à main. Pose sa bière vide dessus et fouille dans sa besace d'où elle sort un paquet de cigarettes.

\- Non, Jeannie, ici tu ne fumes pas, annonce très sérieusement Zack.

\- On peut ouvrir la fenêtre ?

\- Non, je ne préfère pas et Shaun non plus, de toute façon. On est tout de même chez lui... Je te rappelle.

Zack murmure son dernier propos pour ne pas se fâcher avec sa sœur. Shaun n'a pas le cœur de le contredire, même s'il ne considère pas un seul instant, l'appartement comme étant uniquement le sien. C'est le leur, à tous les trois.

\- Ok ! Ok ! de toute façon, je dois téléphoner à Allen. Alors je sors faire un tour, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, tu sonnes en bas, on t'ouvrira et après, de toute façon, il faut qu'on aille voir papa au centre et qu'on règle les papiers.

\- Oui, Jeannie hoche la tête puis sort.

Shaun ne peut retenir un léger soupir de soulagement. Zack se retourne vers lui et le regarde, ses yeux bleus interrogateurs. Alors Shaun s'approche de lui, lui caresse de ses deux mains ses bras, et le rassure :

\- Ça va, tu vois, ça va aller... puis dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Cody et moi, on vous prépare tranquillement à manger pendant que vous serez partis. N'est-ce pas Cody ?

\- Oui, je vais demander à maman ce qu'elle veut manger ce soir. Tu sais, comme chez toi au bord de la plage, quand on a été dans ta grande maison. Je t'avais répondu que j'étais affamé...

\- Oui Cody, je ne pourrais jamais oublié un tel moment, ni tout ce que tu as commandé, ni tout ce que tu as avalé, répond en souriant Shaun.

Cody sort voir sa mère pour lui demander son menu. Restés un instant seuls, les deux hommes se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Etreinte à l'initiative de Shaun. Zack, un instant hésitant, ne résiste pas au besoin d'être apaisé. Même maintenant, avec le retour potentiellement imminent de sa sœur. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer. Shaun aime tant ce total abandon dont est capable Zack, habituellement si réservé et pudique. Mais l'instant est trop bref et déjà, le jeune homme se retire du doux cocon. Il prépare ses affaires, clés, papiers et dossier et s'avance vers l'entrée au moment même où Cody revient, suivi de sa mère.

\- Je sais ce qu'on va préparer avec Shaun, s'enthousiasme l'enfant.

\- Tu vois ça avec lui, bonhomme, ta mère et moi, devons y aller.

\- Tu envoie un SMS quand vous êtes sur le retour, propose Shaun.

\- Ok.

Zack ne veut donner un baiser à son amant en présence de sa sœur. Alors malgré tout, Shaun qui comprend sa réserve, lui caresse le bras et laisse partir Zack et Jeannie.

Shaun attend que les deux adultes passent la porte puis se retourne vers Cody :

\- Alors, grand chef, dis-moi tout !

Shaun et Cody ont eu devant eux, plus de deux heures pour aller acheter le nécessaire à l'élaboration du repas. Au supermarché, Cody a voulu que Shaun achète des cacahouètes :

\- Je n'en mangerai pas, mais je sais que maman adore ça... S'il te plait.

\- Ok, allons-y pour des cacahouètes.

Shaun est un peu embêté car il n'a pas pensé à demander à Zack, ce qui ferait plaisir à sa sœur en alcool, alors que lui-même n'en a aucune idée. Autant mettre tous les atouts de leur côté.

Du rouge - est-ce que ça ne fait pas trop snob ? - un vin français - pire encore, limite ostentatoire - ou de la bière - un peu trop basique -

Dans le doute, Shaun charge le caddy de quelques bouteilles diverses et variées. L'occasion est rare et ils trouveront bien des invités avec qui boire et vider les alcools restants.

Il leur reste encore beaucoup de temps pour cuisiner, mais Shaun ne va pas aussi vite - manque d'habitude - que Zack et il se doit de faire participer Cody, qui se réjouit à l'idée de préparer à manger pour sa mère.

Heureusement que celle-ci n'a pas des goûts compliqués : des pâtes. Non, Shaun est médisant. Peut-être que tout simplement, elle a voulu faire plaisir à son fils. Oui, il décide de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et de pencher pour cette dernière version.

Les deux cuisiniers ont décidé de présenter un plat à la hauteur de leur invitée de marque : parmesan, basilic et... Tomates fraiches - tout juste venues de ... - en ce début décembre, il ne vaut mieux pas savoir quel chemin elles ont parcouru -

Ironiquement, Shaun imagine qu'elles ont plus voyagé que Zack - Mais il essaiera de remédier à cela. Si tout va bien, c'est un projet qu'ils accompliront ensemble, voyager... En Europe ou ailleurs. Shaun a bien réussi à faire venir vivre Zack avec lui. Grand défi, s'il en est. Alors, un voyage... Mais, ils ont le temps et les Tortellinis ne vont pas cuire tous seuls.

Cody met une nappe en papier, grise avec des étoiles argentées dessus. C'est lui qui l'a choisi au magasin. Il la trouvait belle et de circonstance : parce que Papy est une étoile, maintenant. Zack lui a expliqué la mort de son grand père, qu'il ne le reverra plus, le ciel, tout ça...

Cody a un petit peu pleuré. Grand père était gentil avec lui. Mais, quand il ne le voyait pas, il n'y pensait pas. Alors, il a un peu peur que, comme son oncle lui a dit qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, il l'oublie tout à fait. Ce qui l'a fait pleurer, ce sont plutôt les larmes dans les yeux de Zack, quand celui-ci lui parlait. Cody a rarement vu son oncle pleurer. Des fois, il l'a vu triste ou en colère ou encore, les sourcils froncés. Mais là, ça semblait venir de plus loin encore, de son cœur et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à retenir l'eau qui s'échappait de son corps.

Cody comprend. C'était le papa de Zack... et de Jeannie. Mais, lui était bébé quand son père est parti et il ne pense pas avoir pleurer à cause de cela. Alors, il imagine que pour Zack aussi, la peine s'en ira.

En attendant, il s'applique à mettre un table impeccable. Heureusement qu'ils ont quatre chaises. Cody sait compter jusqu'à cinq. Il a d'abord positionner une bougie, toute neuve elle aussi, au centre de la table. Interdit de l'allumer. C'est Shaun qui fera cela, quand les deux adultes seront revenus. L'enfant a mis le couvert et des serviettes dans les assiettes. On dirait un repas de fête, un peu comme Noel. Le petit garçon va chercher son dessin, qu'il a tout spécialement réalisé pour sa mère et auquel Zack a mis un ruban - C'est de la récupération, mais ça, Jeannie ne le saura pas -

Maintenant, Cody s'ennuie. Shaun, le voit bien, alors il propose au garçon :

\- Va jouer dans ta chambre, si tu veux.

\- Ils reviennent bientôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Grand chef, mais je te préviendrai dès que Zack m'envoie un message.

\- Est ce que je peux regarder la télé, plutôt ?

\- Oui, soupire Shaun, tu peux. Mais pas trop fort, le son, tu sais, comme d'habitude.

\- Ok, Shaun, d'accord.

Shaun a appris par Zack que la télévision était continuellement allumée à la maison. La plupart du temps par Jeannie. Mais Zack, en accord total avec Shaun, a décidé que cela ferait aussi partie des mauvaises habitudes du passé à oublier par l'enfant - Comme dormir habillé -

Depuis, entre le dessin, les jeux dans sa chambre et la garderie, la vie de Cody est plus riche et plus stimulante. Shaun est fier du travail accompli par Zack et par lui-même. C'est un beau pied de nez à toutes ces familles hétérosexuelles. Non pas qu'il éprouve de la colère, ni de la jalousie. Mais leur statut de "famille" est toujours à justifier au regard des autres. Celui de Jeannie, en particulier. Hors, ils se conduisent mieux avec l'enfant qu'elle ne la jamais fait. Il est dans un environnement sain - sans cigarettes et avec deux adultes responsables pour l'aider à se construire. Cody est un don du ciel, un don de Zack. Il est comme le fils que Shaun sait qu'il n'aura jamais.

Alors que l'enfant est installé depuis un peu moins d'une heure, Shaun est interrompu dans sa réflexion par un message de son amant, laconique, comme toujours : "on rentre". Ce qui ne le renseigne ni sur le temps du retour, ni sur le lieu de départ.

De toute façon, tout est prêt. Alors, ne sachant quoi faire, lui non plus, Shaun s'installe à côté de Cody dans le canapé en attendant l'imminent retour du frère et de la sœur. Dans quel état d'esprit, va t'il les trouver ? Il ne devrait plus avoir beaucoup à attendre avant qu'il n'ait sa réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en effet, Zack et Jeannie arrivent. Une odeur de cigarettes suit cette dernière. Cody éteint spontanément le téléviseur et se lève.

\- Bonsoir, ça va ? demande Shaun en regardant tour à tour la jeune femme et son frère.

\- Oui, répond Jeanne en posant sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et en s'asseyant dessus.

\- Non, maman, ce n'est pas là, ta place, indique Cody, qui rajoute en mettant les mains sur une autre chaise :

\- C'est là que tu dois t'assoir.

\- Si tu veux, mon garçon, répond sa mère, complaisante.

Elle se lève et s'accorde même le temps d'un bisou sur la joue de son fils avant de s'installer à la place désignée.

Le diner se passe plutôt bien. Tout le monde met du sien pour créer une ambiance sympathique. Les sujets restent généraux. Cody est le centre principal de la conversation. Rien qui ne pourrait fâcher n'est évoqué.

Jeanne raconte un peu sa nouvelle vie. Zack décrit son quotidien : Cody à la garderie, ses études et son boulot de cuistot. Il ne s'étend pas sur sa scolarité. Il sait que cela n'intéresse pas sa sœur, qui elle n'a pas fait d'études universitaires. Cody raconte la petite école, sa maitresse, son apprentissage et ses premiers amis.

\- Je sais même faire mes lacets tout seul, maintenant.

Sauf, qu'il n'en n'a pas. Il avait demandé à Zack de nouvelles chaussures pour s'exercer. Mais celui-ci n'a pas voulu.

\- Pas tout de suite, quand tu auras grandi des pieds. Là, on t'en achètera.

\- Avec des lacets ?

\- Oui, promis, Cod's, avec des lacets.

Jeanne a joué la surprise quand elle a vu la feuille enroulée dans son assiette :

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, continue Zack dans l'esprit, je crois qu'il faut demander plutôt à Cody.

\- Oui, maman, c'est pour ça que tu es assise là. C'est un dessin.

\- Voyons voir cela !... Oh !

La surprise n'est pas feinte, cette fois. Le dessin est vraiment joli. Les couleurs sont harmonieusement dégradées dans un arc-en-ciel, au dessus d'une maison. Il y a une tête de bonhomme à l'unique fenêtre.

\- C'est moi, là, explique l'enfant en pointant son petit doigt sur le rond. Zack et Shaun, sont dans une autre pièce, alors on ne peut pas les voir.

\- Ecoute, ton dessin est vraiment très beau. Je peux le garder et l'emmener avec moi à Portland ?

\- C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, pour ton frigo dans ta maison là-bas.

\- Non, je l'accrocherai au mur. Comme ça, mes amies verront ce que mon fils est capable de faire, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour lui montrer sa sincérité et sa fierté.

Cody rayonne de bonheur et ses yeux brillent de plaisir. Mais la soirée est finie pour l'enfant. Cette fois, il ne raccompagnera pas Jeannie à la maison. Il est trop tard pour cela. Et la fin du repas des adultes le berce.

Jeannie s'est régalée et a félicité son fils et Shaun. Shaun a menti en évoquant le fait que Cody avait presque tout fait, tout seul.

C'est sa mère qui a couché le garçon. Elle lui devait bien ça. Ils savent qu'ils se reverront une dernière fois, demain, lorsque Zack ira la chercher pour aller au cimetière puis la reconduire à la gare.

Jeanne repartira tout de suite après l'enterrement. Elle ne peut se permettre de laisser son travail plus longtemps et le voyage est long.

Elle décide qu'il est l'heure de rentrer. Apres avoir remercier Shaun, elle regarde une dernière fois le nouveau lieu de vie de son frère et de son fils. Une légère pointe de jalousie la tiraille - sentiment qui ne se maitrise pas - Zack a l'air plus confortablement installé qu'elle - plus confortablement et plus richement. Elle est contente pour son frère mais elle aurait largement préféré qu'il s'installe avec une fille...

Encore une fois, Zack fait un aller-retour jusqu'à San Pedro.

Personne ne parle sur le début du trajet. Mais Zack qui n'a rien dit de fâcheux jusque là, veut lui faire comprendre :

\- Tu sais, je suis bien avec Shaun.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu vois, je tiens ma promesse. Cody est heureux avec nous.

\- Ça aussi, je le sais.

\- Oui, mais je voulais te le redire. C'est important pour moi, mes études, Cody et... Shaun.

\- C'est définitif, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

\- Quoi Jeannie ? Ce n'est pas un avis ! Je tiens à Shaun et je n'envisage pas quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Zack quitte la route du regard un instant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, épargne-moi tes détails de...

\- Attention Jeannie, la coupe son frère qui rajoute :

\- N'utilise pas de mots qui fâchent. Respecte-moi et respecte Shaun. C'est un homme bon.

\- Ok, d'accord.

Et le silence à nouveau s'installe entre le conducteur et sa passagère.

\- A demain

\- Oui, à demain.

Réconciliés, le frère et la sœur se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, Zack reprend la route de retour. Beaucoup d'émotions et une grande fatigue.

Shaun est couché mais pas endormi, lorsque le jeune homme s'allonge à son tour, dans le lit. Une étreinte chaleureuse et tendre les berce tous deux et les amène avec douceur vers un sommeil paisible et mérité.

Le lendemain se passe. Triste et gris par cette journée hivernale. La cérémonie est semblable à toutes les autres. Le monde est habillé de noir et quelques fleurs sont déposées sur le cercueil.

Jeannie n'a pu contenir une dernière fois quelques larmes. Zack, si. Il a déjà fait ses adieux à son père. Personne ne s'éternise sur la pelouse entretenue. C'est Shaun qui a conduit l'équipage au cimetière puis, qui emmène toute la famille à la gare. Il reste dans le véhicule lorsque les "adieux" se font. Jeannie lui a encore accordé un remerciement puis est sortie récupérer son sac dans le coffre de l'auto.

Seuls donc Zack et Cody l'accompagnent jusqu'au quai.

\- C'est passé vite, évoque la jeune femme.

Est-ce du soulagement ou du regret dans ce constat ?

\- Tu reviens quand tu veux, suggère Zack dans une dernière embrassade,

\- Pour Cody.

\- Oui.

Pieux mensonge.

Elle attrape son fils et le serre dans ses bras. Il a été entendu que Cody reste avec son oncle. Elle ne sait trop quoi lui dire, alors, jouant une dernière fois son rôle de mère :

\- Sois sage, Cody.

\- D'accord.

L'enfant se colle à son oncle tandis que Jeannie monte dans son wagon. Un dernier au-revoir derrière la vitre et le train s'avance déjà.

\- Tu es prêt, gamin ? demande Zack à son neveu.

\- Oui, rentrons chez nous.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

En cet après-midi, Shaun est tranquillement attablé à écrire son roman, les idées se sont bousculées dans son esprit, hier soir au coucher, mais il a désormais du mal à mettre de l'ordre à cet afflux d'inspiration et encore plus à le coucher sur le papier - sur le clavier. Il est concentré. Son téléphone mobile, posé sur la table à proximité de son ordinateur portable, vibre. Il décroche. C'est son ami Marcus, qui réside à Barcelone, en Europe.

\- Allo.

 _\- Hey, quoi de neuf ? Shaun ?_

\- Tout roule.

 _\- Alors, quand viens-tu me voir ? Je t'attend de pieds fermes... J'ai vu que ta série passait en Espagne, c'est que ça doit marcher fort pour toi !_

\- Oui, enfin, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas ma série.

Mais Marcus dit vrai. Shaun n'écrit pas que des romans. Son premier et unique livre écrit pour l'instant lui permet de subvenir à ses besoins. Mais, Shaun participe aussi à la rédaction de scripts pour des séries sur une chaine de télé américaine. Et comme un contrat vient d'être signé pour une nouvelle saison, qui s'exporte en Europe, signe de son succès, son matelas financier s'est un peu renfloué.

Il était, à l'origine, prévu que Shaun aille voir son ami en Espagne à la fin de l'été. Mais, il était un peu à sec et même si sur place, il aurait logé à moindre frais, les billets d'avion ne sont pas bon marché. Cela n'aurait pas été son premier voyage sur le continent européen. C'est lors d'une de ces virées hors des Etats-Unis qu'il a fait la connaissance de Marcus. Ils sont restés depuis en contact et s'étaient promis de se revoir à l'occasion. Le séjour avait même été décidé pour octobre dernier mais Shaun ne pouvait se permettre cette dépense supplémentaire. Sa rupture, son déménagement, sa rencontre avec Zack et son installation avec le jeune homme et son neveu. Tous ces évènements avait éloigné ce projet de ses priorités et de son esprit. Son interlocuteur le rappelle à l'ordre, amicalement :

 _\- Alors ? le temps passe. Je me languis de toi... non, je plaisante._

Marcus est gay, lui aussi. Shaun et lui ont eu une nuit d'aventure pour s'apercevoir que le sexe n'était pas ce qui les rapprochait. Alors, sans aucun regret ni ressentiment, ils ont décidé, d'un commun accord, de s'en tenir à une relation d'amitié platonique. Comme la nuit avait été consommée, il n'y avait plus jamais eu de sous-entendus, d'attouchements ou de caresses inappropriés. Par contre, ils avaient un réel plaisir à partager leurs points de vue sur l'art, la littérature et les différences de culture entre européens et américains. C'était même là un de leur cheval de bataille. Vouloir convaincre l'autre de la supériorité de la citoyenneté de son continent.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que du côté finance, ça va mieux mais...

 _\- Tu vois quelqu'un ?_

\- Oui, il vit avec moi. Mais c'est compliqué... Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir tout de suite. On peut en reparler plus tard, si tu veux.

 _\- Ecoute, c'est vraiment dommage. J'ai du temps libre dans un mois ou deux et ce serait cool qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Je serai super dispo pour toi et te faire visiter les parages. Y' a des coins et des trucs que j'ai noté exprès pour ta venue._

\- Ok, faut que je réfléchisse. Ecoute. Je te tiens au courant. Promis.

 _\- Promis, je t'attend. Discute-en, mec, avec ton chéri. Et change-en, s'il ne te laisse pas partir !_ Evoque Marcus en finissant sa phrase dans un rire tonitruant.

Les deux amis discutent, ensuite, un court moment. La communication est longue distance. Shaun met fin à l'appel.

\- Ok ! Je te rappelle. C'est vu.

 _\- Promis ?_

\- Promis ! bye.

 _\- A bientôt alors, bye !_

Shaun repose son téléphone sur la table et réfléchit.

Il est très tenté par ce voyage, prévu de longue date, de surcroit. Il repense à son ami Marcus et sourit. Il se souvient du plaisir passé en sa compagnie. Mais maintenant qu'il a l'argent pour se promener et acheter son billet, le problème est tout autre. Il rêve de partir. Mais partir sans Zack n'est pas envisageable. Il y a plein d'obstacle à cela. Zack n'en a pas les moyens. Zack ne partira pas sans Cody et Cody ne peut quitter le territoire américain. Il faudrait l'autorisation de sa mère. En plus, Zack vient d'entamer sa première année d'université. Il ne peut quitter, ni abandonner, les cours pendant ne serait-ce qu'une semaine. Alors... plusieurs. Et Shaun ne veut pas faire ce voyage sans lui. Il rêve de partager son expérience avec Zack. Lui faire découvrir... tout. Tout est à découvrir avec lui, à vivre avec lui. Ne serait ce que pour l'art...

Donc pour l'instant, pas question d'en parler. Il doit y avoir une solution mais... A voir laquelle.

Les semaines passent et l'offre de Marcus est oubliée.

Pourtant, un soir, quelques temps après l'appel, les deux amants discutent, confortablement installés dans le canapé. Chacun évoque le temps qu'ils ont passé, loin l'un de l'autre. Shaun raconte ses voyages en omettant de parler de Marcus et Zack lui, évoque des anecdotes du temps partagé avec Gabe.

Shaun écoute attentivement son ami, qui pour une fois, partage son histoire. Il n'est pas surpris du comportement de son frère et acquiesce aux commentaires rieurs de Zack. Il connait la profonde amitié qui lie son frère à son amant. Et est heureux d'entendre la version de Zack, qui se dévoile un peu plus. Shaun est satisfait de voir que Gabe a apporté, par sa nature joviale et optimiste, un peu de gaité et de légèreté à l'adolescence de Zack et à son début de vie d'adulte. Zack qui est toujours si sérieux et sombre.

Zack ne détaille que les instants drôles et sympathiques des 400 coups que les deux jeunes ont pu réaliser.

Alors, Shaun, qui repense à Marcus et à leur relation, ne peut s'empêcher de demander à son ami :

\- Avec tous les moments que tu as passé avec Gabe... les soirées, les fêtes... Tu... Tu n'as jamais... été attiré par lui ?

Shaun baisse les yeux et murmure presque ses derniers mots, mais relève la tête, lorsque Zack répond :

\- Quoi ? Gabe ?

Zack regarde droit devant lui, puis baisse la tête à son tour.

\- Non, non, pas un seul instant, tu sais.

Il relève son visage, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et plante son regard dans les yeux interrogateurs de son ami. Il rajoute :

\- Tu sais, Gabe est un frère pour moi, tu vois. Je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient m'attirer avant de te rencontrer. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il m'arrivait quand j'étais avec toi, ce... ce bien-être au plus profond de moi.

Le silence est palpable alors que les deux hommes se fixent. Shaun caresse, sans même s'en rendre compte la main de son doux amant. Zack rajoute :

\- Il n'y a que toi qui me fait cet effet là, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est... C'est juste toi ! Toi seul !

\- Waouhhh, murmure Shaun qui vient alors cueillir un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Zack.

Mais comme à chaque fois, la sensation est si douce, qu'ils ne peuvent ni l'un, ni l'autre, séparer leur bouche. Alors l'instant se prolonge, sur cette confidence et le baiser devient plus profond, plus sensuel...

Zack quitte les lèvres de son amant pour mieux appuyer son propos.

\- Mummm, comment peux-tu imaginer que je puisse penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une idée, voilà tout. Vous avez le même âge et mon frère est plutôt beau gosse.

\- Oui, mais Gabe est mon meilleur ami, avec Tori. Toi, tu es plus que cela...

Zack secoue la tête, et hausse les sourcils :

\- je ne peux, je ne veux même pas y penser, il explique avec profondeur :

\- Toi, toi, tu m'as donné ma liberté, avec toi je suis libre, je suis moi-même. Tu m'as tout de suite compris, mon art, mon attachement à la famille...

La douceur s'inscrit peu à peu sur son visage. Une lueur coquine apparait dans ses yeux :

\- Et puis, tu es plutôt beau gosse, dans ton genre, toi aussi, commente t'il, plus léger en tapant sur l'épaule de son amant.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi ! Je doute un instant de tes penchants artistiques. Tu me semblais avoir meilleurs goûts...

\- Ah ! Viens donc plus près, que je vérifie s'il n'y a pas un recoin de ta personne qui te donnerait raison.

\- Mummm, je ne peux pas refuser une proposition si alléchante.

Zack agrippe Shaun par son teeshirt et le lui retire.

\- Jusque là, ça va... ironise le jeune homme en caressant le torse de Shaun.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais en ce moment même, dit Shaun frissonnant, en ne quittant pas les yeux bleus qui le parcourent.

\- Si, répond Zack d'une voix rauque.

\- Finissons cette étude approfondie dans la chambre, tu veux ?

Zack ne répond rien. Il n'a pas besoin de le faire. Sa respiration saccadée et son regard assombri, parlent pour lui.

Alors, les deux amants se lèvent et rejoignent le doux cocon du lit, nid de leurs ébats amoureux...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

C'est le soir, et Shaun, Zack et Cody sont attablés, savourant leur repas. C'est Zack qui, ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui, s'est affairé à leur concocter deux savoureux plats.

Quand il a un peu de temps, il lui plait de préparer à manger et de le faire avec Cody. Lui apprendre le plaisir de la cuisine.

De l'infinie possibilité des mélanges de saveurs et de parfums. Rien de compliqué, non plus. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère mais malgré tout, il aime à passer du temps à préparer des plats différents de ceux de son boulot. Des mets qui leur permettent de manger sainement. Autre chose que ceux tout prêts, à réchauffer que l'on achète au supermarché mais qui ont l'avantage de faire gagner du temps.

C'est aussi un moyen de partager un moment avec Cody. Zack lui lit la recette et Cody a pour mission d'aller chercher les ingrédients dans le frigo ou les placards - avec son tabouret, qu'il sort dans ces moments là - Il n'a pas droit de casser les œufs - c'est trop compliqué et fragile - mais, il peut verser dans la balance jusqu'à ce que Zack lui dise stop. Zack est toujours aussi attentionné et pédagogique quand il s'agit de son neveu. Et les habitudes se prennent vite. Le rituel de la cuisine en est une.

Ce soir, ce sont des pâtes qui régalent chacun des trois convives, avec, pour agrémenter, du fromage ou du beurre, c'est selon chacun. Un œuf frit finit de remplir l'assiette. En dessert, un laitage au chocolat, concocté à partir d'un sachet en poudre que Cody a choisi. Cela ne leur a pas demandé, ni trop de temps, ni trop d'attention. Malgré tout, l'instant partagé était sympathique et amusant.

Shaun a, depuis cet après-midi, un sourire et des yeux qui pétillent. Mais Zack n'a pu le constater que depuis qu'il est rentré de la fac. Il n'a rien demandé pour l'instant, tout occupé à Cody. Mais le repas se termine et à chaque fois que le jeune homme lève les yeux vers son ami, il ne peut que voir cette plissure aux coins des lèvres de Shaun. Zack s'est habitué désormais, à observer son ami toujours souriant mais il lui semble que le sourire est encore plus permanent qu'habituellement et la lueur brillante dans ses yeux bleus viennent renforcer son impression. N'y tenant plus, il l'interroge :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Tout va bien.

\- Oui, il semblerait. Mais... Non, laisse tomber, je vois bien que tu ne m'en diras pas plus...

\- Ne sois pas si impatient, petit scarabée, s'amuse Shaun.

\- Ah ! Le maitre a une idée mais ne veut pas la partager avec son élève.

\- C'est cela. L'élève est, comme toujours, perspicace.

Shaun secoue la tête et ne rajoute rien. Il continue de sourire tout en finissant de manger.

Le repas terminé par les trois convives, Shaun débarrasse le couvert. Il est entendu que celui qui ne cuisine pas nettoie la table. Dans cette maison, personne n'est au service de l'autre. Ce n'est pas de la colocation non plus. Ils vivent là, tous les trois, en parfaite harmonie comme les membres d'une famille. C'est ce qu'ils sont. Une famille.

Shaun a cogité son idée depuis cinq jours. Pas grand chose à préparer, juste trouver le bon timing et ce soir est le soir idéal pour appliquer son projet. La météo est de son côté : le ciel est dégagé.

Alors que Cody sort de table et file dans sa chambre, Zack demande à l'enfant de se mettre en pyjama. Mais Shaun, torchon sur l'épaule se retourne et intervient :

\- Non ! Cody, reste habillé, nous sortons !

\- Zack ? Interroge l'enfant en levant les yeux vers son oncle.

Zack lève les bras au ciel, en un geste d'impuissance et c'est Shaun qui répond :

\- Zack ne sait rien.

Puis, il rajoute à l'attention de ce dernier :

\- D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu te prépares et...emmène ton appareil photo, insiste t'il.

Zack fait une moue dubitative mais ne craint rien et avec un enthousiasme curieux, hausse les épaules, fataliste et se dirige vers l'entrée en tenant son neveu par les épaules. Au passage, il récupère son appareil numérique, puis enlève les clés de la porte d'entrée pour les remettre sur la serrure extérieure.

\- On prend ma voiture, précise Shaun, qui quitte la cuisine, prend ses clefs et ses papiers et enfin, éteint la lumière en sortant le dernier.

Une fois les trois hommes à bord et Cody installé et attaché dans son siège auto, préalablement récupéré dans la voiture de Zack, Shaun démarre.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons ? demande son passager impatient.

\- Nulle part. Nous sommes rendus. Je veux te faire découvrir ma ville, découvrir Los Angeles by night.

\- Je l'ai déjà vue, rétorque Zack avec une moue adressée à son conducteur.

\- Vue, oui mais pas regardée. Profite !

Shaun aime sa ville. Il est décidé à partager son intérêt pour la cité avec Zack. Il veut ouvrir celui-ci à l'attraction urbaine du centre ville, bien éloigné du quartier portuaire de San Pedro.

Shaun a baissé les deux fenêtres avant.

\- Laisse-toi possédé. Sois prêt !

Alors, Zack baisse sa garde et après avoir jeté un regard sur son neveu bercé par la roulement de la voiture et désormais endormi, il tourne son regard vers la route et profite du paysage, en toute quiétude.

Shaun a raison - encore une fois - Comment ne pas tomber amoureux de la quintessence de la ville ?

Shaun a organisé son parcours et veut que Zack découvre lentement les changements de la ville.

Ils quittent les quartiers résidentiels. Seule la lumière jaune des pièces habitées par quelques noctambules perce la carapace noire de la nuit, dans ces quelques rues sans réverbères. Puis, dévorant les miles de la route numéro 5, le véhicule de Shaun brave la traversée des canyons pour descendre droit vers le centre ville. Il a prévu son parcours, il quitte la route principale pour passer devant le théâtre chinois, atypique dans cette architecture urbaine américaine.

Il ralentit devant le monument pour laisser le temps à Zack de faire quelques photos. Puis, emprunte Hollywood boulevard, paré de guirlandes de néons colorés et lumineux qui flamboient jusqu'au ciel obscur. Les enseignes de divers cafés, restaurants ou cinémas viennent créer un décor aux aspects de dessins animés. Les couleurs fluorescentes se disputent, à celles bigarrées et clignotantes, l'attention des passants nocturnes. Shaun roule lentement le long du "walk of fames".

Zack en a plein les yeux. Il demande, quelques fois, à son chauffeur de ralentir pour lui donner la possibilité de photographier la beauté du spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Il jette un regard à Shaun entre deux perspectives et commente :

\- Mummm, tu es trop fort !... C'est exactement ça !

Puis rajoute, en secouant la tête :

\- Tu me connais si bien. Comment y arrives-tu ?

Les yeux de Zack flottent un instant au delà du paysage qui se déroule lentement devant lui, puis se tournent vers son amant.

\- C'est parce que tu me laisse regarder tes dessins. Je crois avoir deviné ce qui te plait, artistiquement parlant, répond celui-ci.

\- Bravo, l'élève est impressionné, rajoute Zack en écarquillant les yeux.

La perspicacité dont fait preuve Shaun à son égard force son admiration. Son cœur s'emballe. Peut-on éprouver plus de sentiments encore, envers quelqu'un, qu'il n'en éprouve déjà envers son ami ?

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Aimer et être aimer. Une belle harmonie qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors.

Malgré tout, Zack quitte Shaun du regard pour ne pas perdre une miette du paysage urbain qui défile sous ses yeux.

\- Je t'observe, complète Shaun, attentif à se justifier, il indique :

\- Tes yeux s'animent et brillent quand tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as représenté les grues, le pont ou les immeubles... Je n'ai aucun mérite.

Shaun reste attentif à la route. Il fait nuit mais la circulation reste dense. Le centre-ville ne dort jamais , son flot continu de voitures ressemblent à un flux sanguin qui anime, tel que le sang le fait pour la vie, le corps de cette ville.

Enfin, Shaun approche puis traverse le "downtown" de Los Angeles. La voiture longe quelques bâtiments municipaux pour se retrouver miniature dans le paysage de géants que sont les immeubles du centre ville. Contraste avec la platitude des habitations environnantes de la cité.

Son circuit permet à Zack de découvrir, sous un ciel nimbé de la lumière urbaine, des monuments parés de mille feux. Il ne fait pas jamais nuit, ici, avec tous ces éclairages citadins.

Le véhicule de Shaun s'arrête devant le Walt Disney concert center, arborant son armure d'aluminium, véritable miroir de la nuit. Ce bâtiment dessiné par l'architecte Frank Gehry reprend les codes habituels de ce bâtisseur : armature fluide de tôles venant parer de pétales un bâtiment moderne. Shaun se souvient avoir vu le Guggenheim de Bilbao, dessiné par le même homme, lors de son voyage en Espagne.

Il effectue ensuite une station devant le "Staples center", salle omnisports et le plus grand amphithéâtre de la Californie qui présente fièrement son enseigne aux lettres rouges figée sur un tapis lumineux bleu

Ils arrivent face au "Nokia theater", concurrent de lumières azures, tout juste ouvert depuis octobre pour y accueillir des milliers de spectateurs avides de concert ou de théâtre.

La nuit n'est pas trop avancée et Cody dort paisiblement dans son siège, bercé par le roulement discret de la voiture. Alors Shaun décide de conduire jusqu'au "Forum", bâtiment ancien, mais qui se dresse encore fièrement aujourd'hui, paré de son ombrelle aux couleurs pastelles dévoilant son jupon rouge flamboyant.

Il quitte enfin le centre ville pour se diriger vers la jetée de Santa Monica. Cette fois, c'est la grande roue qui reflète sa robe ronde dans l'encre noire du pacifique. Il se gare, sans éteindre son moteur, face à l'océan. Mais Shaun ne s'y attarde pas, ils ont encore du chemin à parcourir avant de rentrer chez eux. Les distances entre les différents sites de cette ville étendue prolongent la soirée un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait estimé.

Sur le chemin du retour, il longe, malgré tout, le dernier bâtiment qu'il avait programmé : Le musée Getty, fièrement dressé sur son promontoire paysagé.

\- C'est fini. Maintenant, rentrons, informe t'il son passager.

\- Oui, une fois arrivés, je devrai m'occuper de Cody, puis avec un sourire en coin, Zack murmure :

\- Et de toi aussi, si tu veux...

Zack commence à être un plus démonstratif. Pudique de ses émotions, il se relâche au contact de Shaun, qui ne transige pas avec ses sentiments. Shaun est tout simplement amoureux et ne s'en cache pas. Il rétorque en jetant un bref regard plissé vers son ami :

\- Ne promets rien, je ne roulerai pas plus vite pour autant,

\- Ah! rit Zack en caressant tendrement le bras de son conducteur.

Puis dans le silence de la nuit, le jeune homme s'enfonce dans son siège et se laisse lui aussi, un instant, bercé par la conduite. Le souffle léger nocturne, par sa vitre ouverte, lui chatouille le cou mais ne suffit pas pour que, s'en sans rendre compte, Morphée lui ravit son attention.

Shaun quitte la route du regard, pour s'apercevoir, surpris, que son jeune amant s'est endormi. Un sourire mi-attendri, mi-orgueilleux se dessine franchement sur son visage. Shaun est satisfait de lui. Il a pu lire en Zack ce ravissement auquel il s'attendait. Il aime à surprendre cet homme. Fier d'appartenir à sa vie. La tendresse qu'il éprouve à son égard est si grande et si différente de toutes les émotions vécues lors de ces précédentes aventures. Pas si nombreuses du reste. Mais avec Zack, il se sent à sa place. Vivre avec Zack et Cody, est comme bâtir une forteresse pour faire front aux aléas de la vie. Ils deviennent, au fil de leurs fréquentations quotidiennes, chacun plus fort et plus enrichi.

Comme à l'image de cet instant, où, ses deux compagnons endormis, Shaun se retrouve pilote de cette famille. Aucun regret, que du bonheur.

Tout à ses pensées, Shaun a avalé la distance du retour sans difficulté. Il parque sa voiture et coupe le contact. Il lui semble normal que Zack se soit lui aussi endormi, comme un enfant. Pour un jeune homme de son âge, il enchaine une triple vie à chaque journée qui s'écoule. Ses études, qui demandent du travail supplémentaire le soir, son boulot de cuistot au restaurant et sa responsabilité de tuteur envers Cody.

Considérant que c'est une situation encore toute nouvelle pour le jeune homme, riche en investissements personnels et en émotions, il a le droit d'être épuisé. Shaun espérait voler un bref instant, alors que la route ne sollicitait plus son attention, pour le regarder sans complexe. Mais, celui-ci ne lui accorde même pas cette faveur, car l'arrêt du moteur semble l'avoir réveillé. Zack se frotte les yeux, troublé, le temps d'une seconde, de se trouver là. Puis s'étirant, il se laisse embrasser par Shaun, conquis par sa jeunesse et sa spontanéité.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes sortent du véhicule et après que Zack se soit chargé du fardeau de l'enfant ensommeillé, Shaun décroche le siège auto pour le remettre dans la GMC de l'oncle. C'est en effet, toujours Zack qui sur le trajet de Calarts, dépose Cody au centre avant de se rendre à ses cours.

Shaun pénètre dans l'appartement par la porte laissée ouverte, puis verrouille celle-ci et laisse son ami coucher son neveu. Il file à la salle de bain se laver les dents et sans attendre son jeune amant, se couche après s'être déshabillé.

Zack prend le temps de mettre Cody en pyjama. Hors de question que Cody dorme habillé. Cette époque est révolue. L'enfant se laisse faire. Tel une marionnette, il lève les bras quand son oncle lui retire son pull, et les laisse retomber lourdement puis les lève à nouveaux pour quitter son teeshirt, sans ouvrir une seconde les paupières. Zack soulève les jambes de l'enfant amorphe pour lui enlever ses souliers et son jean.

\- C'est presque fini, console Zack en entendant l'enfant geindre.

Il lui enfile rapidement son pyjama et le soulève pour le porter dans son lit. Il borde avec beaucoup de douceur le petit garçon qui, déjà, a quitté le monde éveillé. Il caresse les cheveux blonds, éteint la lumière et quitte la chambre d'un pas de velours.

Après un bref passage à la salle de bain, il rentre dans la chambre. Pas besoin d'allumer, la lumière de la ville auréole le lit d'une pâle lueur. Après s'être rapidement dévêtu sous le regard amoureux de Shaun , il le rejoint dans le moelleux de leur lit.

Shaun se tourne sur le côté pour faire face à son amant. Aucune parole, juste des regards de tendresse noyés dans les yeux bleus qui se font face. Shaun caresse lentement la joue de Zack, sérieux et attentif.

\- Dors, maintenant. Il est tard.

\- Mummm, conteste paresseusement Zack.

\- C'est un ordre, réplique Shaun dans un sourire qui dément le sérieux de la consigne.

Alors, Zack, sachant que tout est facile avec Shaun, se laisse dériver vers un sommeil réparateur. Suivi de près par son compagnon, aussi épuisé que lui d'avoir pu apporter un peu de bonheur...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

Comme tous les matins de semaine depuis la rentrée scolaire, Zack a déposé Cody à la garderie. Ils se sont efforcés de ne pas réveiller Shaun. La plupart du temps, les habitudes sont prises, les trois hommes petit-déjeunent ensemble.

Mais ce matin, Shaun a fait le paresseux. Les deux garçons se sont donc préparés en silence, ce qui ne leur a pas été difficile. Cody était encore tout ensommeillé lorsque Zack l'a déposé jusque dans la cour de l'école et lui n'est pas bavard.

Zack est de retour à l'appartement. Vêtu d'un teeshirt et de son jean, il s'arrête près de la table centrale. Aucun bruit ne trouble la maison. Sérieux, il sort son cellulaire de sa poche, l'ouvre et regarde l'heure. Il lui reste plus d'une heure avant de partir à son premier cours de la journée.

Contraste avec l'instant d'avant, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, son regard est fixé sur la porte de leur chambre. Son souffle alors s'accélère et son cœur bat la chamade, prémices d'instants délicieux. Il s'avance vers la porte et l'ouvre doucement d'une main en tenant celle-ci de l'autre pour mieux la retenir. Il s'arrête aux pieds du lit, contemplant Shaun endormi. Celui-ci, sur le dos, semble paisible, un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage, laissant imaginer un rêve agréable. Un bras sous son oreiller et l'autre sur la couette. Shaun, dans son sommeil, a repoussé un pan de celle-ci et dévoile son torse nu.

Zack, le souffle court et les yeux assombris de désir, passe son teeshirt par dessus sa tête et le laisse choir sans plus d'attention sur le sol. Puis dans un mouvement silencieux, il défait son ceinturon, quitte son jean et son boxer et les abandonne par terre. Entièrement nu, il s'avance et se glisse avec discrétion du côté gauche du lit, couvrant de la couette son désir manifeste. Il s'installe sur le côté, sa tête soutenue par son poing, coude sur l'oreiller.

Aucune envie de dormir en cet instant. Il regarde - non - il contemple son amant. Ses yeux bleus fixent le visage reposé, sa respiration lui semble être suspendue, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et son ventre se tend. Alors, brulant de l'intérieur et ne tenant plus, il caresse avec légèreté le bras posé sur le drap. Mais, c'est un risque qu'il a pris délibérément, le simple contact de la peau de Shaun est une addiction et cette douceur ne lui suffisant plus, il prolonge ses caresses avec sa main qui vient suivre les douces et fermes courbes jusqu'au torse de son amant. Shaun se réveille instantanément, frémissant sous les doigts vagabonds du tendre explorateur. Il cligne ses paupières, tourne la tête vers Zack, et plante son regard surpris et déjà assombri, dans les yeux bleus, miroirs de son propre désir grandissant.

Les deux corps se tendent, mais Shaun ne bouge pas, lascif. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte laisse passer un petit souffle haletant. Zack descend son regard sur ces lèvres accueillantes et ne cessant pas ses caresses, vient chercher un baiser langoureux. Il promène ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de son amant, qui s'entrouvrent plus encore mais après les avoir effleurer et attiser un peu plus le désir, Zack les abandonne et couvre le reste du visage de baisers qui se font de plus en plus impatients. Ses caresses, deviennent, elles aussi, plus sensuelles et charnelles et ont quitté la fermeté du torse de Shaun pour explorer, plus bas encore, la douceur de la peau. Shaun, ferme les yeux, bascule sa tête en arrière et totalement possédé, ne peut retenir un gémissement. Le désir des deux hommes les envahissent, l'un et l'autre, entièrement. Zack quitte alors le moelleux de l'oreiller pour se placer au dessus de Shaun, qui caresse ainsi le dos de son ami dans une étreinte voluptueuse. Et dans un besoin viscéral de l'autre, Zack et Shaun s'unissent amoureusement.

La violence de leur désir mêlée à la tendresse de leur union les ont surpris. Zack est encore une fois étonné de l'intensité de leurs ébats et ne pensait pas pourvoir vivre quelque chose de si physique, de si intense avec un homme. Comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Cette sexualité est totalement nouvelle pour lui et un émerveillement renouvelé à chaque fois. Shaun semble partager cette même expérience. Et les deux amants s'abandonnent frémissants et comblés. Ils se laissent tomber l'un à côté de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Dans un mimétisme qui leur est propre, ils ont tous deux les yeux levés aux plafond, un même sourire de béatitude sur leurs lèvres. Leurs corps dénudés luisent à la lumière du matin qui inonde la chambre.

Après un instant de latence, Zack se tourne vers Shaun, qui lui fait face à son tour. Il rompt le silence de la chambre :

\- Je dois y aller, exprime t'il avec regret.

\- Mummm, murmure Shaun, je ne suis pas convaincu que tu doive partir si vite.

\- Si.

Et déposant un baiser sur la bouche de Shaun, Zack s'apprête à quitter le lit mais Shaun le retient par le bras, Zack sérieux soudain, rajoute :

\- Ecoute, ce n'est que le premier semestre de mes études et j'en ai pris pour quatre ans...

Shaun sait l'engagement que représente Calarts pour son ami et le sérieux avec lequel il prend ses responsabilités à cœur. Il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il respecte cela et qu'il l'aime pour ces raisons là.

\- Mmoui, et moi, je suis prêt à en prendre pour plus longtemps encore... avec toi.

\- ... Sérieux ? un sourire timide se dessine sur le visage de Zack, toujours aussi étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Shaun s'investit dans leur relation.

\- Oui, totalement sérieux... et... amoureux.

Zack illumine son visage d'un sourire qui brille jusque dans son regard. Mais, il ferme un instant ses yeux limpides, soustrayant leur beauté à l'admiration de Shaun. Zack ne dit rien, incertain encore de pouvoir croire à la réalité d'un tel bonheur, comme un enfant qui ne pense pas possible la réalisation de son souhait.

\- Hey, Zack,... je suis sérieux. Ne doute pas un instant de moi, insiste Shaun, devinant quelques sombres pensées, en caressant tendrement la joue de son bien aimé.

\- Non... ce n'est pas ça, murmure Zack en relevant les yeux vers son amant. - c'est juste... que je ne suis pas habitué, c'est encore nouveau pour moi.

\- Crois moi, ça l'est pour moi, aussi.

\- C'est ça ! ricane Zack, sceptique.

\- Hé, je te l'ai dit, ne doute pas de moi. Je n'ai encore jamais connu cela... auparavant.

Shaun est discret sur ses relations précédentes. Il n'aime pas les évoquer et Zack ne lui demande rien. Il sait que Shaun a une plus grande expérience que lui mais il sait aussi que c'est lui qu'il a choisit. Malgré Cody, malgré son âge, malgré les études... malgré tout. Zack aussi est pudique, il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Alors, il les dévoile... autrement, en appuyant chacun des mots prononcés :

\- Je suis heureux, ici et avec toi. Il ponctue sa phrase d'un baiser appuyé.

Les deux hommes se sourient, en silence. Mais Zack a les pieds sur terre, il rompt cet état de plénitude et rappelle, dans un soupir :

\- Cette fois-ci, je dois vraiment partir.

Dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, il se lève et récupère ses vêtements pour se rendre à la douche. Shaun reste encore un instant paresseusement, sous la couette, savourant ces instants de bonheur. Mais, finalement, dans un soupir d'aisance et de plénitude, il décide de se lever pour voler un dernier baiser à son ami avant qu'il ne prenne le chemin de l'université pour la journée. Il enfile uniquement son boxer et quitte la chambre pour se préparer un café en attendant que Zack sorte de la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme est prêt à partir. Il vérifie une dernière fois sur le planning, punaisé au mur de la cuisine, que son "cartable" est complet. Alors sûr de ne rien avoir oublié, il s'avance vers la porte d'entrée. Shaun l'interpelle :

\- Un instant ! il se lève de sa chaise, pose son bol de café et s'approche de Zack.

Le jeune homme dépose son sac à terre, il libère ainsi ses mains pour les tendre vers le visage de Shaun, le prendre entre celles-ci et plante sur ses lèvres un long baiser.

\- A ce soir.

\- Sois sage et créatif, murmure Shaun, libéré de l'étreinte.

\- Oui, maître, sourit Zack en refermant la porte sur lui.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

Zack termine son cours de peinture pratique et change de salle pour aller à son cours de dessin - son cours préféré - où il retrouve les mêmes autres étudiants habituels.

Désormais, il se sent totalement intégré à cette vie universitaire. L'adaptation ne lui a pas demandé plus d'une semaine. Son organisation autour de Shaun, de Cody et de son travail étant préalablement mise en route et rodée.

Il se plait là, parmi les autres jeunes, à apprendre et découvrir, à étudier et s'appliquer. Pour l'art. Il comprend que c'est cela, définitivement, ce qu'il veut faire de son avenir. Etre un artiste.

Sérieux, comme toujours, il écoute attentivement les consignes des enseignants.

\- Aujourd'hui, annonce le prof, nous allons un peu changer l'organisation. Ce que j'attend de vous sur les trois prochaines séances, ce n'est pas un travail individuel mais un travail en binôme. Je veux que vous dépassiez vos limites personnelles de création, en vous confrontant à l'imagination et la richesse d'une autre personnalité de ce cours. Vous êtes libres de choisir votre partenaire mais vous vous connaissez et je veux que vous choisissiez, non pas en fonction de vos affinités, mais plutôt en fonction des genres. Prenez quelqu'un de diamétralement opposé à vous, tant dans l'individualité - Faut-il que je vous traduise le mot ? - que dans l'artistique.

\- Créez vos binômes , je vous explique après, rajoute le prof.

Zack regarde, comme tous les autres, autour de lui. Mais Ethan, un étudiant brillant et spontané, s'est déjà levé et se dirige droit vers lui :

\- Je pense que tu es le partenaire qu'il me faut ! Impose t'il, avec autorité mais jovial.

Zack se prend au jeu et rétorque :

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je dois d'abord vérifier que tu as les compétences requises... Je ne voudrais pas faire baisser ma moyenne, tu comprends. As-tu des dessins sur toi ?

\- Ah! Tremble ! d'avoir demander ça. Tu risques de verdir de jalousie quand tu verras mes œuvres.

\- Ou juste parce que j'aurai la nausée, oui. Enfin, bon, je suis joueur et j'aime le risque. Alors j'accepte.

\- Waouh, trop d'honneur.

Les deux garçons se font face, debout à côté du bureau de Zack. Le brouhaha général de la classe, auquel ils contribuent, ne les dérangent pas plus que cela. Mais l'enseignant si. Celui-ci intervient :

\- Bon eh ! les deux là-bas, vous vous ferez une joute verbale plus tard.

Puis s'adressant à la classe entière :

\- Allez, c'est bon ? Tous les groupes sont constitués ?... Vous pouvez regagner vos places.

Puis, lorsqu'il peut lire l'assentiment sur l'ensemble des visages :

\- Ok ! Je poursuis : Le principe est en deux temps. Premièrement, vous prenez une photo : d'un même lieu, d'un même objet ou d'une même personne, par binôme. Pas exactement identique mais ou le spectateur peut identifier une base commune. Deuxième temps : vous faites tirer sur toile la photographie retenue, une par individu et vous faites un travail individuel d'embellissement pictural. Matériaux autorisés : toutes peintures ou crayons. Pas de collage.

\- Format imposé : 90 sur 60. Mode portrait ou paysage, peu importe.

La sonnerie retentie. Tout le monde se lève.

\- Oh ! oh ! attendez ! S'il n'y a pas de questions, moi j'ai un dernier conseil : Soyez créatifs !

Zack sourit à cette dernière remarque. Shaun le lui a dit, ce matin même. Conseil de professionnel, donc. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit au creux de son ventre et remonte jusqu'à son cœur. _Shaun..._

Mais Zack ne se laisse pas longtemps porter à sa rêverie sentimentale et intercepte Ethan alors que celui-ci s'apprête à passer la porte. Le temps de Zack est compté et il doit s'organiser au mieux :

\- Tu veux travailler sur quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, ton domaine de prédilection, c'est quoi ?

\- Architecture, le linéaire...

\- Ok, pourquoi pas.

\- T'as choisi le partenaire, je choisi le sujet, tu choisis le lieu.

\- Ok, carré, le mec ! Constate Ethan, puis accepte :

\- D'accord, tu penses à quoi quand tu dis architecture ?

\- T'as déjà vu mes dessins ?

\- Oui.

\- Le port de L.A., les grues, le pont...

\- Ouais.

\- Bah...quelque chose dans ce bout-là, genre patrimoine industriel, tu connais des coins ?

\- Il faut que je vois avec mon père, le site où il travaille. Il aura peut être des tuyaux à me filer sur des coins sympa, explique Ethan.

\- Ok, on y réfléchit chacun de notre côté.

\- Oui, on a trois semaines. C'est plutôt court. Alors fin de semaine, faut qu'on soit fixé. On bouge ce weekend. Comme cela, on a encore deux semaines pour le reste.

\- Ça me semble pas mal raisonné. Tu me surprendra toujours, ironise Zack en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

\- Ah !

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparent dans le couloir, chacun se dirigeant dans leur salle respective pour les deux cours suivants, qu'ils ne partagent pas.

En rentrant le soir, Zack raconte ce nouveau projet, parle d'Ethan et de leur programme de fin de semaine.

\- Ok, cool. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas tous les épater, complimente Shaun qui se réjouit de l'enthousiasme de son jeune ami.

\- Oh, tu sais, justifie Zack dans un haussement d'épaules, la concurrence est rude. Ethan est dans les meilleurs... En tout cas, j'admire beaucoup ce qu'il fait.

\- Je pourrais être jaloux, à t'entendre parler de lui ainsi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit attiré par les hommes et, de toute façon, ma vie est assez compliquée comme cela.

\- Oh ! ironise Shaun.

Un pincement au cœur fait resurgir ses pensées les plus négatives : différence d'âge, le talent des autres artistes... Cela l'énerve de se découvrir si jaloux. Il ne se savait pas ainsi, avant Zack. Il rajoute, persifleur:

\- C'est juste pour cela ! cela me rassure pleinement.

Zack tend ses bras :

\- Viens-là pour un câlin, vieux jaloux.

\- Vieux, vieux...

Shaun dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Zack et se blottit dans les bras accueillants. Il ne va pas refuser un moment de tendresse offert par son amant. Il rajoute, jouant sur son terrain de prédilection, en murmurant à l'oreille contre laquelle sa bouche est posée :

\- Tu verras, ce soir, si je suis vieux...

Zack sourit, s'écarte de Shaun, puis après un bref regard vers la chambre de Cody dont la porte est ouverte, s'offre le doux plaisir d'un long baiser langoureux. Il attrape le visage de son amant dans ses mains pour donner encore plus de profondeur à leur étreinte. Moment de pur tendresse. Son ventre se durcit et leurs deux corps si proches lui font comprendre que Shaun ne reste pas, non plus, indifférent. Zack s'éloigne. Il ne s'autorise pas de débordement en présence de l'enfant. Mais rajoute, coquin :

\- La soirée va être longue.

\- Oui, mais peut être pas tant que la nuit, promet, mutin, Shaun, rassuré et comblé de voir l'effet qu'il produit sur Zack.

Une fois Cody endormi et la nuit tombée, les deux hommes se sont offerts l'un à l'autre, sans aucune retenue. L'intensité de leurs étreintes amoureuses les étonne tous deux. Y compris Shaun, plus expérimenté. Mais le fait d'être si amoureux donne une puissance à leurs ébats qui les laisse, l'un et l'autre, à chaque fois stupéfaits et radieux.

La semaine s'écoule doucement, ordinaire et sereine.

Zack le mercredi, reçoit durant les cours, un sms d'Ethan :

"Je crois que l'on a ce qu'il nous faut, on en reparle cet aprèm."

Ils se donnent rendez-vous sur un des bancs qui bordent les bâtiments de Calarts. Le couloir est un lieu de trop grande circulation. Ethan est déjà assis, lorsque Zack le rejoint. Ce dernier se fait instantanément sermonné :

\- Ah, j'ai failli t'attendre !

\- Ok, tu la joues sarcastique...

\- Non écoute, on n'a pas le temps, mais mon père m'a décoté...

\- Nous a décoté...

\- Oui, oui, si tu veux, nous a décoté un coin plutôt pas mal. Près de la ligne de chemin de fer. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Je suis impatient.

\- Oui, mais ce soir, c'est chaud, je ne peux pas.

\- Demain.

\- Ok, je m'arrange pour demain. De toute façon , on va juste voir.

\- Oui, je te fais la surprise.

\- Ok, alors à demain.

\- A demain, mec, après les cours ?

\- Ok. A demain.

\- Oui, ça tu l'as déjà dit. Non, je plaisante.

Et Ethan de partir en courant et en riant.

Le soir de ce même jour, Zack en discute pendant le repas, en présence de Cody. Shaun accepte d'aller récupérer l'enfant, tandis que Zack fera ses devoirs d'école, avant d'aller travailler au restaurant. Cela donne à l'étudiant un créneau de libre de 16h30 à 18h00 pour se rendre directement au boulot ensuite.

\- C'est un premier repérage. Si cela nous convient, on ira demain soir, mais seulement après le resto et il faudra qu'on y retourne en journée aussi, pour la lumière, explique Zack, qui rajoute :

\- Dimanche matin, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas en avoir pour trop longtemps. Car demain, c'est juste pour jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Ok, bien sûr, vas-y, c'est cool.

Tout est si facile avec Shaun, jamais de heurt, ni de tracas.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop faire ça, se justifie Zack, qui flatte ouvertement son ami :

\- Mais, tu es le meilleur baby-sitter de L.A., n'est ce pas Cody ?

\- Oui, Shaun assure en baby-sitter, répond l'enfant amusé, content d'être invité à leur conversation de grands.

\- C'est avec plaisir... sourit Shaun :

\- Et puis avec Zack, ça craint, tu ne trouves pas ? demande t-il à l'enfant.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai, Zack est aussi le meilleur. Vous êtes côte à côte.

\- Ex aequo, Cody, on dit ex aequo, rectifie Zack.

\- Ex et co, répète Cody qui aime apprendre des mots d'adultes.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

La fin des cours sonne. Ethan propose :

\- On prend ma voiture ? Je sais où je t'emmène.

\- Ok.

Durant le trajet, Ethan, assez volubile - cela lui rappelle Gabe, à croire que son manque de conversation laisse libre cours à la parole des autres - lui explique :

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait légal. On est pas censé rentrer dans les lieux. C'est une cimenterie et le site est fermé depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais tu vas voir, il est encore vierge.

\- Oui, un peu comme toi.

Zack ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris de rétorquer cela.

\- Ah ! c'est ça. Tu serais surpris...

\- Ne me donne pas de détails, le coupe en rigolant Zack, pour masquer sa gène.

\- Oui, bon... Le cours de la conversation prend un tour dangereux pour Ethan, qui poursuit :

\- Sérieusement, ce que je voulais dire, avant que tu ne me branche sexe, c'est que les lieux n'ont pas été totalement vidés, selon mon père. Et comme il semblerait qu'aucun graffeur ou intrus n'y ait apposé sa patte, pour les photos : ça peut être cool.

Zack, les yeux dans le vague, acquiesce de la tête.

Arrivés devant la cimenterie, Ethan stationne sa Ford, sur le parking déserté. Les deux hommes descendent du véhicule et prennent conscience de l'ampleur du site.

\- Ça te convient ?

Zack hoche la tête :

\- Ouais, c'est clair, plutôt pas mal, pour un débutant.

Devant les yeux de Zack, descendu du véhicule et ébahi, se dévoile un grand bâtiment, blanc tirant vers le gris sale. Une immense tour de béton, qui se compose de trois donjons carrés, rassemblés par deux blocs un peu moins hauts. Le sommet semble couvert de créneaux et donne à l'ensemble une allure de château fort désuet ou de cathédrale cubique. La façade de chacune des tours est recouverte de vitres. Le soleil californien doit y entrer, sans y être invité, avec une facilité déconcertante - pour la fonctionnalité du site. La tour centrale domine ses deux acolytes, et l'ensemble parait tenir dans le vide car le rez-de-chaussée est en décalage et plus en profondeur ; de sorte que le sol des tours sert de préau à qui rentre dans ce qui devait être le bureau d'accueil.

Sur le côté, accolé à ce géant, un mur moins élevé mais tout aussi imposant couvre l'ensemble de la longueur et crée un long tunnel où les camions devaient se ravitailler.

Des herbes hautes ont pris possession des lieux et donnent une allure romantique et abandonnée à l'entreprise. Ce qu'elle est.

\- C'est parfait, je pense qu'on va s'éclater, se réjouit Zack, en se frottant les mains.

Il ne sait plus où poser ses yeux tant le site est source d'inspiration. Cela lui parle et il ne voit ici que l'extérieur du lieu. Alors, sans même se concerter, tout à leur découverte et enchantement, chacun des deux étudiants prend une direction opposée pour appréhender l'espace. A la recherche d'une entrée potentielle, les deux garçons longent le grillage. Il y a bien une grande grille d'entrée. Mais celle-ci est condamnée par une énorme chaine cadenassée.

Le téléphone de Zack soudain, sonne. C'est Ethan :

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir forcer le passage.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression... Oh ! attend ! Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Les battements de cœur de Zack s'accélèrent. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait fait ce genre d'excursion et a l'impression d'être un voleur. Pour l'instant aucune infraction n'a été commise mais Zack sait bien que cela ne va pas durer. L'adrénaline monte en lui. Ethan le rejoint. Il lui montre alors une faiblesse dans le grillage. Un peu tordu, celui-ci semble comme plié et rongé par la rouille.

Ethan constate :

\- Oui, c'est notre point d'ouverture, t'as une pince coupante ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas de ça chez moi, répond Zack, en secouant la tête.

\- Je demanderai à mon père.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux. Sinon, même si ça ne me plait pas beaucoup de faire ça, notre expédition s'arrêtera ici. Quoique... Photographier à travers le grillage, ça peut créer un effet, rajoute Zack.

\- Je pense qu'on peut faire mieux. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des photos géniales à faire dedans. La demoiselle ne demande qu'à soulever ses jupons et se laisser visiter.

Les deux jeunes hommes rient à cette image.

Une dernière fois et pour ne rien laisser au hasard, ils font le tour du site, ensemble cette fois, mais ne trouvent aucune autre entrée potentielle qui leur éviterait de commettre une infraction. De toute façon, il est tard. Zack explique et demande :

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, maintenant. Tu peux me ramener ?

\- Bien sur, tu risquerais de trouver la soirée longue et fraiche, ici.

\- Ouais, cool.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux jeunes hommes préparent leur expédition du lendemain. Ethan, plus bavard suggère et Zack ne trouvant rien à redire aux propositions faites, agrée. Ils se réjouissent et sont impatients. Zack s'amuse. Il est, malgré tout, partagé entre le plaisir de la découverte et l'appréhension du forfait qu'ils vont commettre. Zack est un homme de principe. Mais, les circonstances sont trop belles et il est exalté à la pensée de l'œuvre qu'il va pouvoir réaliser. Pour Calarts, en plus - Faire en devoir, ce qu'il aime - _Si c'est pas ça, la belle vie..._

Son travail en cuisine lui parait interminable et il rentre sans délai retrouver Shaun à l'appartement pour lui raconter ses aventures. L'écrivain est confortablement installé dans le canapé et Zack le rejoint, puis s'assoit, les jambes en tailleur, tourné vers lui. Le jeune homme, d'ordinaire peu bavard, est intarissable - à sa mesure - sur le bâtiment, les possibilités qu'il offre et l'inspiration qu'il sent monter en lui.

\- Tu comprend ce dont je parle... Cette exaltation, cet empressement...tu vois, parce que tu sais ce que tu dois faire, ce que tu dois créer...

\- Oui, Zack.

Shaun est aux anges de voir son amant exalté. Et si fier... Son cœur déborde de tendresse et d'amour pour ce jeune et talentueux mâle qui lui fait face.

\- Bon, je dois me coucher, annonce tristement mais raisonnablement Zack.

\- Vas-y, ne m'attends pas. Je te rejoins bientôt. Shaun joint les gestes à la parole en faisant signe à son ami de s'en aller.

\- Prêt pour de nouvelles aventures sous la couette ? suggère ce dernier, sur un ton lubrique.

\- Toujours. Tu dis ça, c'est pour me faire aller au lit plus vite !

\- L'élève n'a pas bien appris sa leçon - Il a besoin de séance de rattrapage, insiste Zack.

\- Allez ouste, file. Je ne veux plus te voir ici, formule Shaun, en donnant un baiser à Zack juste avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour aller se coucher. Le jeune homme laisse délibérément la porte ouverte et se déshabille, aguicheur, devant son spectateur préféré.

\- C'est déloyal. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour te sauter dessus. Mais vas-y, continue, ne te prive pas pour moi, commente Shaun, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. Il aime quand Zack se fait coquin. Cela révèle toute la tendresse qui est en lui. Et Shaun sait combien c'est précieux parce qu'elle lui est destinée... à son unique attention.

Il veut, malgré tout, finir le paragraphe qu'il était en train d'écrire sur son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, lorsque Zack est rentré et l'a interrompu. Son inspiration lui fait oublier l'heure et ce n'est qu'en marquant un pause, main passée sur ses cheveux courts, qu'il jette un œil sur l'horloge, en bas de son écran.

\- Merde ! ne peut-il s'empêcher de murmurer. Les zéros de l'heure indiquent que la nuit est largement avancée. Alors se massant la nuque, il sauvegarde son roman, ferme le capot de son ordinateur portable et après avoir éteint toutes les lumières, se faufile sous la couette rejoindre son amant, depuis longtemps déjà, endormi.

Un tout léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Hors de question de lui ôter un temps de sommeil nécessaire et récupérateur. Shaun soupire et se laisse aller à son tour à un doux endormissement.

Le vendredi soir est arrivé, après une journée longue et ennuyante. L'empressement de la nuit tenaille Zack depuis son réveil. Il exécute ses taches quotidiennes sans entrain. Lever de Cody - petit déjeuner rapide - Dépôt de son neveu puis direction Calarts - Cours, puis un autre et un autre encore. Il croise Ethan et les deux étudiants discutent des derniers préparatifs. Ils sont tous deux fins prêts pour leur expédition nocturne.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Zack qui prend Ethan au passage, après son travail. Il n'était pas disponible avant et comme cela , il auront plus de temps, puisque la nuit leur appartient.

Zack parque son auto un peu plus loin, que la fois précédente. Il n'y a pas un chat et rien ne sert d'alerter le voisinage par des mouvements ou véhicule suspects. Tous deux habillés en noir et munis de gants, d'une torche et de leur appareil photo, ils se faufilent et approchent du grillage. Ils sont essoufflés, non pas par la distance parcourue mais par l'angoisse de se faire repérer. Ethan sort la pince et cisaille quelques croisillons et leur permet ainsi, un passage relativement aisé.

Zack, une fois faufilé à travers le grillage, s'arrête pour contempler le bâtiment tout auréolé par une lueur orangée provenant de la lune. Elle lui donne un air fantomatique. Ethan, qui s'est déjà rapproché de l'entrée, lui fait signe, à grand renfort de geste, de se dépêcher et d'approcher lui aussi. Alors Zack s'active. Ils sortent leur appareil photo et commence à mitrailler les lieux. Ne pas prendre le risque de perdre l'opportunité.

Ils ont la chance de trouver une porte en bois qui ne semble pas bien tenir et d'un coup de pied, Ethan l'enfonce et la fait sortir de ses gonds. Ils arrivent dans un immense hangar. C'est l'arrière du bâtiment, comme la nef d'une cathédrale. L'espace est vide, tout en longueur, immensément haut, avec une espèce de fosse, profonde et sombre, qui rompt la monotonie de la surface bétonnée claire. Le hangar est gigantesque, plus grand qu'une salle de sport, plus haut aussi. La lumière de la lune s'invite par des ouvertures vitrées qui sont à au moins à 5 ou 7 mètres de haut. Malgré leur vertigineuse hauteur, des petits malins ont réussi à casser l'une d'elle, à moins que ce ne soit un oiseau.

L'endroit est obscur et même la torche puissante de Zack n'arrive pas à déboucher les coins sombres. Dans son faisceau lumineux, il peut deviner, un peu plus loin sur le côté droit, un promontoire auquel on accède par un escalier en ciment lui aussi. Zack est aux anges, sans avoir plus exploré les lieux, il pense avoir trouvé le lieu de sa prise de vue. Après quelques réglages sur son appareil photo, il s'essaie à quelques clichés qu'il regardera plus tard. Mais, Ethan, plus impatient et aventurier, est déjà parti plus en avant, visiter les autres dédales de pièces. Il a laissé l'unique autre porte ouverte et Zack décide de le suivre.

Il arrive dans ce qui semble être des bureaux. Un long couloir avec de nombreuses portes en bois peintes en blanc - pas de place pour la fantaisie, ici - toutes sont du même côté. Pas plus rassuré que cela, Zack se faufile, balaie de sa torche les lieux et appelle son ami, en murmurant :

\- Ethan...Ethan, mais t'es où ? Bon sang !

Il entend du remue-ménage un peu plus loin, croit apercevoir le faisceau de la lampe de son ami et s'aventure donc à pas feutrés dans cette direction, en éclairant chacun de ses pas. Quelques portes sont entrouvertes, et Zack jette donc un rapide coup d'œil en balayant de part et d'autre les murs, sols et plafonds. Il n'y a, la plupart du temps, plus rien dans ces pièces abandonnées. Une chaise, dans l'une d'elle, des feuilles ou un journal, dans une autre...

\- Ethan ! insiste plus fort cette fois le jeune homme, t'es où ?

\- Ici, crie son ami, qui n'avait pas dû l'entendre la première fois.

Zack retrouve son collègue, dans un pièce plus grande, où se trouvent encore un bureau en bois, une chaise renversée et des étagères.

\- Le bureau du comptable, tu crois ?

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien ! répond Zack, c'est le lieu que t'as choisi ?

\- Oui, ça se pourrait bien. Mais, j'ai été plus loin et les portes sont fermées à clefs. Pourtant y en a une que j'essaierai bien de forcer.

\- Eh, t'es malade ! On a déjà coupé le grillage...

\- Mummm, l'occasion ne se représentera pas de sitôt. T'as choisi ton lieu, toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok, on continue ou quoi ?

\- Non, je pense que c'est bon. Je veux pas me retrouver au commissariat...

\- Ok, c'est toi le patron.

\- C'est ça. c'est surtout moi le conducteur. Alors, si tu ne veux pas rentrer à pieds...

Le dimanche matin s'est levé brumeux, le soleil semble ne pas vouloir quitté le confort de sa couette nuageuse. Malgré tout, les deux jeunes hommes, comme il l'était prévu, réitèrent leur escapade, cette fois-ci de jour.

Levé matinal pour Zack, qui pourtant s'était couché vers une heure ce matin même, le temps de se préparer, d'aller chercher Ethan et de se rendre sur les lieux, il est 08h00. Correct comme horaire, malgré une courte nuit. Le peu d'habitants de ce quartier ne doit pas être réveillé et donc un véhicule garé, même un peu plus loin, ne devrait éveiller aucune curiosité. Même principe, ils se sont habillés de gris et ont chacun ont eu la même idée de mettre un bonnet.

Ils retrouvent leur passage dans le grillage qu'ils avaient, malgré tout, repositionné, lors de leur retour hier soir - enfin, ce matin -

Zack et Ethan se faufilent une nouvelle fois, puis, refont le même parcours. La magie du site opère encore. Ce n'est plus cette lueur étrange qui nimbe "la cathédrale" bétonnée mais une légère brume blanche. Le sentiment d'étrangeté du lieu est tout aussi vrai, en cet instant. Zack et Ethan prennent de nombreuses photos. Les conditions de prise de vue sont nettement meilleures que la nuit dernière. Le ciel offre un panel de blanc et de gris qui apporte une douceur cotonneuse au paysage.

Zack, malgré la beauté du spectacle, est impatient de pénétrer une nouvelle fois, dans le hangar.

\- On y va ? suggère t'il en premier.

\- je te suis, lui répond Ethan, tout autant enthousiaste que lui.

Zack se retrouve encore cette fois fasciné par l'immensité du lieu. Il s'arrête, scotché par la beauté du site. Et décide de s'appliquer à la prise de vue. Il a déjà, dans son esprit, les prémices de son œuvre picturale.

\- Waouh, murmure t'il pour lui-même. Ethan est encore parti plus en avant et Zack ne peut donc partager avec lui, l'effet que le site lui procure. Il prend son temps. Il n'a pas besoin d'Ethan et celui-ci n'a, à priori, pas besoin de lui non plus.

Après quelques longues minutes et photographies enregistrées, Zack décide de rechercher son ami. Il se faufile par la porte et - à la lumière du jour, c'est plus aisé - visite les lieux.

Bel effet de perspective que ce long couloir blanc avec ses portes ouvertes ou non. Photo. C'est plutôt pas mal, ici aussi. Malgré tout, Zack pense rester fidèle à sa première idée : le hangar.

Il retrouve Ethan, ayant installé un pied sur lequel son appareil est posé, en train de mettre en scène la chaise pour déclencher ensuite sa prise de vue.

\- Eh, man ! t'as bientôt fini ?

\- Oui, je remballe, une dernière petite chose à faire.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vu une porte vitrée, mais elle est fermée à clé. Ça m'intrigue. Je veux absolument savoir ce qu'il y a derrière.

\- Ok, mais maintenant , alors !

\- Ok.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittent la pièce et s'aventurent plus loin, Ethan en tête. Ils arrivent devant la porte en question. Elle est en effet particulière puisque le moitié de la surface est vitrée. Malheureusement, le verre est opaque et si la lumière passe à travers, c'est bien la seule chose qui filtre. Ethan obstiné, chercher en vain à tourner la poignée et à pousser la porte en s'aidant de son épaule.

Tout à leur fouille du site, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont entendu quoique ce soit.

Pourtant, un vigile est arrivé. Laissant le moteur de sa camionnette allumé, il est descendu de son véhicule, a ouvert le cadenas - dont il doit bien évidemment posséder la clé - et a enlevé la chaine. Après avoir écarter grand les deux grilles du portail, il est remonté dans son véhicule blanc et s'est engouffré puis parqué juste devant l'accueil de la cimenterie.

Est-ce quelqu'un qui l'a alerté ? Est-ce un visite de routine ? Sa surveillance ne s'arrête à priori pas aux seuls alentours du bâtiment et ainsi, après avoir déverrouillé la porte d'entrée, le gardien fait sa ronde dans les couloirs des locaux.

Soudain, il aperçoit les deux jeunes intrus, tout au bout du long hall, et les interpelle :

\- Eh, vous ! Là-bas !

Zack et Ethan, pris en flagrant délit, se figent mais l'adrénaline les aidant, réagissent immédiatement. Ethan attrape sa sacoche laissée au sol et les deux garçons affolés, se mettent à courir. Ils ne sont pas rentrés par le même endroit que l'homme de la surveillance. Ils se sauvent par là où ils sont arrivés et s'enfuient à toute allure. Leurs pas rapides de course résonnent dans le hangar. Arrivés à l'air libre, ils s'arrêtent moins de deux secondes pour reprendre leur souffle et s'aperçoivent par la même occasion que la grille est restée ouverte.

\- Par là ! Crie Zack, en montrant l'issue de leur secours.

Ils repartent de plus belle, tandis qu'Ethan en regardant derrière lui, voit s'approcher la silhouette de l'homme en noir courir à leur poursuite.

\- Accélère !

Pas besoin de le préciser à Zack, qui fonce droit devant et s'échappe de l'enceinte, suivi de près par son ami, qui le double. Ils ne cessent leur course que lorsqu'il leur semble être hors de portée de vue et de poursuite, à l'angle d'un bâtiment.

Le gardien semble effectivement avoir renoncé à les attraper, un homme contre deux, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? De toute façon, il n'est pas assez bien payé pour se mettre en danger et les deux larrons, qui lui semblaient assez jeunes, avaient l'air plus de voyous que de malfaiteurs...

Les deux garçons en question, essoufflés, préfèrent continuer de courir pour s'éloigner au plus vite de l'endroit et rejoindre leur véhicule.

\- Bien content de l'avoir garer là !

\- Oui, tu m'étonnes, acquiesce Ethan.

Les deux jeunes hommes sont à bout de souffle. Ils recherchent, l'un et l'autre, leur respiration, penchés et mains sur les genoux, la sueur de la course perlant sur leur front frais.

Puis Ethan se met à rire, suivi de Zack.

\- Ah ! ah! Ça fait du bien d'être encore en vie !

\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il nous aurait tirer dessus ?

\- je ne sais pas, mais je n'y retourne pas pour le lui demander.

\- J'espère que non. En tout cas, on a plutôt intérêt à avoir une sacrée note avec les risques que l'on a couru.

\- Ça pour courir, on a couru...

Et une nouvelle fois, les deux jeunes hommes se tordent de rire. Zack est heureux. _Comme c'était bon !_ Prise de risque, adrénaline, plaisir et rire. Tout cela a été si agréable.

\- Allez viens, je te paie un verre, propose t'il à Ethan.

\- Ok ! Va pour une bière.

Ils s'arrêtent dans un débit de boisson et prennent deux bières à emporter, préférant les boire aux grand air.

Ils trouvent un lieu qui les met d'accord et après que le véhicule soit garé, les deux hommes s'assoient sur un muret. Ils discutent, exaltés, l'un à côté de l'autre, jambes pendantes et bières à la main :

\- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être un voyou ? demande Ethan entre deux gorgées

\- C'est la première fois, mais c'est aussi la dernière.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas aimé ? rigole Ethan.

\- Si ! Si ! Mais, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie, répond Zack en secouant la tête.

\- Pareil pour moi. C'est quand tu veux, pour un casse avec toi.

\- Non, non, très peu pour moi. Là, je l'ai fait mais c'est pour Calarts. Et... de toute façon, j'ai une famille. Alors je me range.

Zack parle comme un truand en fin de carrière. Ethan qui s'apprêtait à porter sa bière à sa bouche, suspend son geste et regarde son ami, les sourcils interrogateurs :

\- Quoi ? Toi ? Une famille ? Mais, t'as quoi ? vingt deux, vingt trois ans, à tout casser.

\- Oui, mais...

Zack baisse la tête et murmure ces derniers mots, en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Un silence s'installe et Ethan, d'habitude prolixe, attend que Zack s'explique. Alors, celui-ci raconte, en quelques mots : Cody, Jeannie et après un instant d'hésitation... Shaun. A aucun moment, il ne lève les yeux, peu habitué aux confidences.

\- Non ! ... Tu es gay ?

Ethan, surpris, n'a pu contrôler sa stupeur. Il secoue doucement la tête, totalement interloqué. Zack se passe, une fois encore, la main dans les cheveux. Il ne lui est déjà pas facile de se dévoiler, alors il se méfie de l'interrogation d'Ethan. Déjà bien qu'il n'ait pas utilisé le terme de "pédale" ! Son ami lui semblait digne de confiance et ouvert. Et puis, ils viennent de partager une expérience qui rapproche et qui rend l'instant particulier, propice à la spontanéité et au dialogue. Maintenant, Zack regrette de s'être ouvert ainsi.

L'instant d'avant, il parlait avec sérieux mais douceur, désormais, son visage se ferme. Il pose sa bière, croise les bras dans une attitude hostile. La colère qui gronde en lui, s'entend dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il demande :

\- Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

 _Vient-il de perdre un ami ?_

\- Non, non. Mais tu me surprends de jour en jour... Essaie de se justifier le jeune homme, qui poursuit :

\- C'est juste que... rien ne le laissait supposer... Je...

\- Ok, c'est l'heure de rentrer maintenant ! Le coupe sèchement Zack qui saute du muret. Il est déjà debout, attrape sa bière, la finit rapidement en quelques gorgées. Puis, sans plus attendre, il se dirige vers sa voiture, monte à son bord, met les clés sur le contact et démarre le moteur.

Ethan le suit et s'installe sur le siège passager, en silence. Avant de repartir, Zack, calmé et regrettant son agressivité, explique posément :

\- Ecoute, man, super moment. On regarde chacun nos photos et on en rediscute.

\- Ok, ça me va... Aucun problème.

Sa manière à Ethan de faire entendre à Zack qu'il n'y a aucun souci. Il ne cherche pas à parler ou à se justifier de sa réaction. Le sujet semble clos. Il comprend que Zack ne s'apprivoise pas si facilement. Amical, il rajoute :

\- J'ai passé un super chouette moment. Vraiment. Ça a été un plaisir de faire ça avec toi, je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas. Chouette moment...Vraiment.

\- Ouais, cool.

Zack, après un bref regard à son ami, rive ses yeux devant lui. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi a vraiment aimé.

\- Ouais, acquiesce une dernière fois Ethan.

Le plaisir a été partagé...


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

Zack après avoir déposé son ami, rentre rejoindre ses deux compagnons. Il raconte à tous deux, ses péripéties et aventures. Cody ouvre de grands yeux quand Zack, rajoutant un peu de mise en scène, évoque le vigile. Shaun sourit.

Les trois hommes sont assis autour de la table et Cody a sa tête entre ses mains, coudes sur le bois, totalement possédé par les aventures de son oncle. Les deux adultes boivent une bière, tandis que l'enfant les accompagne avec un grand verre d'eau.

Zack se lève de sa chaise, mime la poursuite et Cody, étonnant spectateur, oublie de respirer l'instant de la course et penche son corps sur le côté pour aider, intuitivement, la fuite des deux étudiants.

\- Ouf ! souffle l'enfant quand Zack évoque le dénouement heureux.

\- Et me voilà !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres et les deux bras grands ouverts, Zack salue de manière théâtrale son auditoire.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait si Cody et moi avions dû aller te chercher en prison ? commente Shaun, complice de son ami.

\- En prison ? Répète le petit garçon trop crédule.

\- Non Cody, Shaun plaisante, explique Zack à son neveu, cela ne serait pas arrivé et cela ne se passe pas comme ça. C'est une blague, tu as compris ?

\- Oui, je blaguais, confirme Shaun rieur.

\- D'accord.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui, d'accord, répète l'enfant en regardant tour à tour Zack puis Shaun pour bien montrer que même s'il est un petit garçon, il leur fait confiance et les croit.

Le début d'après-midi arrive. Zack a pris une douche. Les trois hommes ont déjeuné, puis chacun s'est tranquillement mis à son activité favorite :

Cody joue dans sa chambre. Installé dans le canapé, Shaun pianote sur son ordinateur après avoir éteint le téléviseur et Zack attablé, regarde ses photos. Il est satisfait du rendu de la plupart d'entre elles. Sa préférence allant pour celles du matin. Les photos, prises de nuit, sont trop sombres ou couvertes de bruit numérique. Son appareil n'est pas suffisamment performant pour réaliser de bons clichés dans des conditions difficiles comme l'absence, ou le manque de lumière.

Il sort son carnet, ses crayons et esquisse déjà quelques figures, spirales et dessins qui agrémenteront la photo sélectionnée. Le choix ne lui a pas été trop difficile. Son coup de cœur est né à la prise de vue et se révèle inchangé au diaporama de l'ensemble.

Il reproduit rapidement au crayon papier, les angles et éléments du cliché retenu, puis sort tous ses crayons de couleurs et feutres pour embellir son image.

\- Je vais devoir sortir tout mon attirail, tu sais, prévient-il, s'adressant à son ami.

\- Pas de problème, c'était convenu comme cela, Zack.

\- Il reste un coin de libre entre le bar et le canapé... Je pense m'installer là.

\- Oui, bonne idée, tant que tu n'encombres pas la table. Je veux pouvoir toujours manger, précise avec humour Shaun.

\- Ok, ok, je ne voudrais pas t'affamer, non plus, plaisante à son tour l'artiste.

De retour dans la grande pièce, Cody, en voyant son oncle dessiner, pense que c'est l'instant idéal pour présenter son dessin achevé depuis longtemps déjà, maintenant.

\- Oncle Zack, Shaun, interpelle l'enfant, posté devant la table. Le moment est solennel. Il est rare que Cody use de cette appellation. Suffisamment rare pour que les deux adultes réagissent.

\- Quoi donc, bonhomme ?

\- J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Il court dans sa chambre, farfouille sous son lit et revient les mains chargées d'un rouleau. Il a mis son dessin dans du papier journal pour réserver un peu de surprise.

\- C'est Zack qui l'ouvre, mais c'est pour tous les deux, commande l'enfant.

\- Ok, accepte Shaun en prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux, après s'être levé et approché de ses deux compagnons. Ils ont donc tous trois assis à la table.

Zack déballe le papier et déroule la feuille coloriée.

\- Waouhhh, commentent de concert les deux hommes. Dans leur mimétisme habituel, ils reculent et haussent les sourcils en même temps. La surprise n'est pas feinte.

\- Qui a fait ce splendide dessin ? demande Shaun.

\- C'est moi, voyons !

\- Tu as le don de ton oncle, alors ! parce qu'il est formidable !

Un immense sourire envahit et mange tout le visage du petit garçon. Des étoiles viennent illuminer son regard.

\- Waouhhh, commente à nouveau Zack, moins expressif que son ami. Mais son visage en dit long sur le plaisir et la fierté dont il fait preuve à l'égard de son neveu.

\- Bravo, rajoute t'il.

\- Le bleu, c'est pour la mer et le ciel, détaille Cody.

\- D'accord ! ... Où va t'on pouvoir accrocher cette jolie œuvre ? demande Shaun à Zack, en regardant tout autour de lui. Il rajoute :

\- Pas sur le frigo, il lui faut une bien meilleure place.

Les trois hommes regardent un à un les murs blancs de la grande pièce.

\- Pas dans notre chambre, non plus, il faut que les gens le voient, suggère Zack. Il se lève, prend le dessin et essaie plusieurs emplacements.

\- Là c'est bien ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Propose t'il en appuyant la feuille sur le mur attenant à la cuisine.

\- Oui, approuve Shaun, comme cela, même quand on sera en train de manger, on le verra.

\- Alors, c'est adopté. Cela te convient Cody ?

\- Oui, sourit l'enfant, très fier de son cadeau.

Il est décidé que demain lundi, Zack, en allant commander sa toile, ira acheter un cadre pour mettre la réalisation en valeur. Le Format est facile car standard.

\- Merci, dit Zack en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, pour un câlin.

\- Oui, Cody, merci, répète Shaun. Beau boulot, on a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir avec nous.

Après cet instant familial tendre et doux et surtout partagé, chacun retourne à ses occupations, y compris l'enfant dans sa chambre.

Zack et Shaun se regardent. Zack est fier de son neveu, fier de l'éduquer et de voir l'épanouissement qui est celui de Cody. Shaun ressent cela aussi. Le lien qui l'unit à l'enfant n'est pas aussi fort, et pourtant, il éprouve une tendresse infinie envers ce petit garçon qui, idéalement, pourrait être le sien...

Zack, après avoir déposé délicatement la feuille dans un coin où elle ne pourra s'abimer, retourne à sa propre création, essayant ça et là, des couleurs, des nuances, des motifs ou des frises. Il doit mentalement s'avancer dans son œuvre. La semaine va être courte, remplie de toutes ses occupations régulières et quotidiennes.

La semaine en effet s'est écoulée rapidement et le week-end arrive déjà. Zack a récupéré sa toile couverte de sa photographie et n'est pas mécontent du résultat. Il ne l'a encore montré à personne. Pas même à Shaun. Il réserve la surprise pour le samedi matin.

Arrivé le moment, il défait le papier blanc qui couvre la structure et dévoile doucement, sous les yeux attentifs de Shaun et de Cody, le support.

\- Waouh, c'est géant ! s'extasie Shaun. Je suis fier de toi. L'agrandissement est de qualité, c'est du bon travail. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu vas pouvoir en faire, tant l'image est déjà belle.

\- J'ai déjà mon idée.

\- Je le suppose bien, rétorque son ami.

Cody s'approche et s'apprête à toucher la toile.

\- Non ! je ne préfère pas, tu regarde uniquement, intervient son oncle.

Cody fait une petite moue mais recule, toujours obéissant.

Zack qui, à plusieurs moments dans la semaine et secrètement, s'était imprégné de sa photo, sort ses crayons et esquisse quelques traits. Il est concentré et appliqué, comme toujours, lorsqu'il dessine ou peint. Mais le temps passe vite dans ces moments créatifs et déjà, s'affiche l'heure de partir travailler au restaurant.

L'œuvre impressionnante par la taille est posée le long du mur près de la porte de la chambre de Cody, en attendant d'être peaufinée demain.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes ont décidé d'aller courir, bien évidemment accompagné de Cody sur son vélo. De l'exercice physique et du grand air pour toute la petite famille. L'après-midi sera studieux et il faut se changer les idées.

Une fois la promenade finie, la douche puis le repas pris, chacun vaque à ses activités. Zack a sorti tout son matériel de peintre sur la planche installée la veille à cet effet. Comme il était convenu, l'établi est dans la grande pièce et le restera jusqu'à la finition.

Alors, l'artiste, habillé d'un vieux teeshirt bleu, peint, crayonne puis peint encore. Il mélange ses couleurs et applique avec soin, des lignes, des courbes et des frises. Il sait où il va, un premier tracé laisse entrapercevoir le mouvement qui accompagnera les couleurs.

Tout d'abord, le jeune homme applique le blanc au pinceau. Sa main est sure et dessine un long chemin de vagues et de volutes qui s'entremêlent. Puis, une fois la peinture sèche, il réalise, de couleur rouge, cette fois, un arbre formé par d'innombrables petits tracés souples. Ce travail lui prend l'après-midi, puis la soirée.

De temps en temps, Shaun ou Cody s'approchent, mais ne le dérangent pas. Ils jettent un œil, Shaun par dessus l'épaule de l'artiste et l'enfant, lui, monte sur une chaise. C'est que Zack peint à plat et le gamin n'est pas assez grand, même sur la pointe des pieds, pour se rendre compte de la réalisation. Malgré tout, il veut voir, il veut admirer comment son oncle exécute d'aussi jolies choses. Et apprendre, par la même occasion, ce qu'il faut faire pour être si fort en peinture. Lui - qui ne sait que dessiner. Cody ne pose aucune question, il sait qu'il ne doit pas interrompre Zack quand celui-ci peint.

Les jours suivants, Zack profitent de ses quelques rares instants de libre à la maison, pour peaufiner son œuvre. Une fois celle-ci arrivée à aboutissement, il la présente, inquiet, à ses deux compagnons.

Il se mort la lèvre et montre son travail.

\- Voilà !

C'est tout ce qu'il dit, en tenant la toile par derrière et faisant face à ses deux juges, yeux baissés sur le socle. Pas un bruit, dans la pièce.

Shaun n'en revient pas. Est-il possible de faire quelque chose d'aussi beau ?

La photo est horizontale. On y voit, pris au grand angle, un immense espace bétonné, le hangar. Une légère lumière illumine l'ensemble des murs pourtant si éloignés. Des vitres, tout en haut du mur gauche, éclairent la surface et un léger rayon lumineux traverse en diagonale la largeur du bâtiment pour se poser délicatement, juste là, sur un promontoire qui rompt la monotonie du sol. Celui-ci est accidenté par une fosse, profonde et sombre, sur le coté gauche de la pièce, tout au fond. Tout devant, une porte en bois, ouverte, vient fermer le cadre. L'ensemble est quasiment monochrome car seule une lumière blanche vient nimber l'espace de béton gris.

Mais cela n'est que la photo.

Zack a apporté, à l'image, sa folie d'artiste.

Un tracé sinueux blanc s'invite dans les lieux. Il vient du ciel où d'ailleurs, mais de l'extérieur et pénètre le hangar lui aussi, par une vitre cassée. Le tracé circule et évolue. Le regard, qui suit son chemin, glisse au sol, s'enfonce dans l'espace sombre et ressort en tourbillonnant. Il repart à l'assaut du promontoire, avec des petits bonds sur les marches, s'enroule légèrement autour d'un arbre rouge, là-dessus peint, exécute des cabrioles sur les branches, en volutes légères, puis repart et s'évade vers une porte légèrement entrouverte, au premier plan à droite. On dirait un souffle...

L'arbre, lui aussi, est magnifique. Chargé, il semble être un érable rouge, couvert de nombreuses branches mais, plus encore, de petites figures étoilées ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un feuillage d'automne.

L'œuvre est extraordinaire, remplie, mais juste ce qu'il faut. Soignée et appliquée. Aboutie.

Les deux spectateurs n'ont pas de mots. Le silence est insoutenable pour Zack, qui, inquiet, lève les yeux et trouve son neveu la bouche ouverte et Shaun souriant et fasciné.

\- Oui ? demande t'il juste.

\- Oh, Oui ! Oui! c'est tout simplement... fascinant... On y est, là-bas, c'est comme... Si on était allé avec toi. On voyage sur ton nuage blanc et on parcours l'espace. C'est... C'est remarquable !

\- Tu crois ? se fait confirmer Zack.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! C'est formidable !

\- Oui, c'est formidable, répète Cody.

\- Viens là ! ordonne Shaun.

Alors, Zack, docile, s'exécute. Il pose délicatement la toile puis s'approche de Shaun et se laisse encercler dans ses bras par une douce mais puissante étreinte.

Le dessin de Cody a été mis sous cadre et le bois noir de celui-ci embellit l'œuvre enfantine. Elle a été accrochée là où ils avaient décidé, près de la cuisine, à la vue de tous. Cody sourit à chaque fois qu'il passe devant, fier de son travail.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Les semaines ont passées, la note de Zack a été excellente et l'a rempli de fierté. Comme il lui est facile de créer... Etre récompensé pour avoir réaliser quelque chose qui le passionne, quoi de plus beau, de plus satisfaisant ?

Zack s'apprête à sortir de la classe, lorsqu'il se fait interpeller par Ethan :

\- Hé, tu viens ce soir, on se retrouve tous en boite.

\- Oh, euh...

Zack se passe la main dans les cheveux, à la fois surpris et heureux d'être invité et déçu et gêné de ses entraves :

\- Non, non... je ne peux pas.

\- Oh allez, lâche toi un peu. Tu verras ce sera cool.

\- Euh, écoute, je te promets rien. Je te rappelle, ok ?

\- Oui, man, on t'attend, promis ? Passe faire un tour. Ça ne t'engage à rien.

\- Ok.

Et sans rien rajouter, Zack met son sac sur son épaule et marche énergique vers son véhicule. Sa journée est loin d'être finie.

Indifférent aux étudiants discutant sur le parking, Zack monte dans sa voiture et reste un instant le regard dans le vide. Il observe un couple d'étudiants qui traverse devant lui, puis plus loin un groupe de jeunes en train de discuter. Il appartient à ces gens là, maintenant. Le temps n'est pas si loin où il regardait avec Cody, assis à son coffre de voiture, Gabe et ses amis étudiants, se sentant étranger à leurs préoccupations. Mais, désormais, il est partie intégrante de cette population studieuse et désinvolte à la fois.

Quoique, Cody, son boulot, sont des éléments qui lui font se sentir plus adulte et responsable que la plupart de ses semblables. Il aime pourtant ces moments partagés avec ses camarades, et retrouve alors son esprit insouciant et amusé.

Zack démarre, ses idées vagabondes lui ont fait oublier l'heure.

\- Mince, Cody.

Il démarre sur les chapeaux de roue et manque d'écraser un étudiant sur son skate. Après un geste d'excuse à l'attention de celui-ci, il vérifie dans son rétroviseur, puis roule avec prudence. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait un accident.

Arrivé devant le portail, il voit Cody qui l'attend derrière la barrière. Petit pincement au cœur. Attendri, Zack descend rapidement de son auto et sans verrouiller sa portière, file d'un pas rapide vers son neveu.

\- Pardonne-moi, bonhomme, s'excuse Zack en baissant les yeux vers l'enfant et en lui passant les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Ça va, répond Cody en se dirigeant vers la voiture, et avec une préoccupation toute enfantine demande :

\- Je pourrai avoir un goûter en arrivant ?

\- Oui, mais c'est Shaun qui va s'en occuper. Moi, je repars au boulot.

\- Tu peux m'emmener ?

\- Non, Cody, ce n'est pas comme avant. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir avec moi, ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Et... Tu es mieux à la maison. Tu pourras colorier après ton goûter.

\- Oui, mais, j'aime bien être avec toi. Je ne te vois pas beaucoup. Je vois plus Shaun, maintenant.

\- Shaun est chouette.

\- Oui, Shaun est chouette. Mais je te vois moins qu'avant, insiste l'enfant. Et, c'est toi mon papa.

\- Non Cody, je suis ton oncle. Je t'ai déjà expliqué : ta maman est ma sœur, ce qui fait de moi ton oncle.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois jamais maman. Alors que toi, tu t'occupes de moi.

\- Oui, mais je reste ton oncle et ton tuteur. C'est pour ça que tu habites avec moi. Et Shaun.

\- J'aime bien Shaun, il est cool.

\- Oui, il est cool, sourit Zack en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

\- Mais, c'est toi que j'aime le plus, rajoute l'enfant, le plus au monde.

Zack ne répond rien et fait le signe avec sa main, que mime Cody. Le message est passé. l'affectation est bien là, entre ces deux êtres. Plus aucune parole ne vient troubler le reste du trajet, chacun des deux garçons perdus dans leurs pensées.

Zack se dit que tous les sacrifices qu'il peut faire, ne sont rien en comparaison de ces paroles d'enfant. Pas un regret. Pas une seconde.

Cody est désormais attablé à goûter. Zack vérifie qu'il n'a rien oublié et s'apprête à partir.

\- Si vite ! constate piteusement Shaun, en regardant l'horloge.

\- Décidément !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est déjà le reproche que m'a fait Cody. Je dois y aller ! Man.

Et après un léger et trop bref baiser à Shaun, et une caresse sur la tête de Cody, Zack prend son skate sous le bras et sort en claquant la porte qu'il n'a pas retenu, dans son empressement.

Zack, roulant sur le bitume, s'aperçoit qu'il n'a même pas discuté, avec Shaun, de sa possible soirée. Il aimerait bien y aller et a quelques scrupules à laisser son ami seul. Mais, c'est la première fois qu'il est invité et Shaun était seul avant qu'il ne s'installe chez lui, avec Cody.

Et puis, Zack ne peut se mentir. Il a passé de bons moments, légers, avec ses amis de Calarts. Ses journées à l'université sont un vrai régal. Non seulement, il apprend et découvre de nombreuses choses sur l'art, sur des artistes qui lui étaient inconnus jusqu'alors. Non seulement, il partage sa passion artistique avec des gens qui sont comme lui. Il découvre aussi des talents qui forcent son admiration et quelque fois son envie, teintée d'une pointe de jalousie. Mais aussi et surtout, il s'amuse et rit. Il s'est créé un cercle de relations amicales. Que ce soit avec Ethan ou Joshua, Abigail ou Laura... Des moments joyeux en intercours ou le midi. Des moments qui les rapprochent...

Au restaurant, Zack exécute son travail, avec, comme à son habitude, application et efficacité. Mais, ce soir, il remplit les assiettes les unes après les autres de manière mécanique et routinière. Il aimerait bien aller danser, ce soir avec ses amis. Oublier tout, et s'évader au rythme de la musique. Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut, ce soir. Il n'a pas vraiment à demander la permission à Shaun. Juste l'informer. Si son ami ne sort pas et peut donc garder Cody, il n'y aura plus rien qui pourrait l'en empêcher.

Zack regarde la pendule plus souvent qu'à son habitude. Déterminé à sortir, il s'impatiente après la trotteuse qui semble le narguer. A l'heure de fermeture, il ne traine pas. Zack roule d'un pas rapide avec son skate pour rentrer chez lui.

Arrivé, il dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de Shaun.

\- Hey, pas si vite. Shaun retient Zack par le bras et l'attire dans ses bras. Le jeune homme baisse la tête et se passe la main dans les cheveux :

\- Shaun, je... je pensais sortir ce soir.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

\- Si, mais, man... On m'a proposé d'aller en boite ce soir et je veux vraiment y aller.

\- Ecoute, vas-y.

Shaun hausse les épaules et répète :

\- Vas-y, y a pas de problème. J'avais rien de prévu, de toute façon.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, c'est bon, assure Shaun avec une petite moue encourageante. Il ne veut pas que Zack se sente prisonnier et comprend son envie.

Alors, Zack part rapidement prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de son odeur de friture et de grill.

Il change de vêtements et met un teeshirt rouge sur son jean, une chemise à carreau par dessus.

\- Tu ne sais pas comme tu es beau... murmure Shaun en regardant son ami lui échapper.

\- Tais toi ! répond, gêné, le destinataire du compliment.

Zack frotte ses cheveux encore une fois puis regarde très sérieusement Shaun :

\- Ecoute, je dois y aller.

\- Ok, cool... Passe une bonne soirée.

Shaun pose sa main sur la joue de son amant fugueur dans une brève caresse.

\- Oui, merci.

Zack tend ses lèvres vers celles de Shaun et y cueille un baiser, puis un autre, mais déjà s'en va.

Shaun reste planté là, seul au milieu de la grande pièce, les deux mains sur les hanches. Il regarde obstinément la porte refermée sur son amant. Il baisse les yeux, en secouant la tête de dépit et en soufflant. Il s'en veut. Un pincement au cœur lui fait regretter d'être si amoureux...

Dès l'instant où Zack passe la porte de la discothèque, il est envahi par la musique qui couvre tout bruit et le nimbe de quelque chose d'intemporel. Déjà, il secoue la tête au rythme de la mélodie. Toute pensée s'envole. Ses soucis, ses études, Shaun et même Cody. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il est là, à sa place, en cet instant. Il n'est plus qu'un corps qui se laisse traverser par le bruyant tempo.

Il se glisse dans la foule dense et agitée, à la recherche de ses amis. Et les trouve, tous les quatre dansant. Ethan, Joshua, Abigaël et Laura côte à côte. Alors pris d'une frénésie communicative et incontrôlable, Zack se lâche, oublie tout et danse, danse, danse et bouge. Bras tendus vers le ciel, battant la mesure au rythme qui pénètre en lui. Il ferme les yeux, secoue la tête et balance son corps et saute dans un même mouvement de foule. Les basses le font vibrer. Parcouru de frissons tout du long de son corps, il sent pourtant monter en lui une chaleur telle que seules les caresses de Shaun savent lui procurer.

Il est bien. Il est heureux. Il est libre. Il appartient à la nuit et à la musique.

Il n'est plus qu'un avec cette foule en transe. L'éclairage tamisé est balayé par des spots multicolores qui effleurent de manière furtive et rapide son visage et son corps.

Rien d'autre n'a d'importance que le mouvement, que les battements de son cœur, à l'unisson de ceux de le la musique. Et cela dure, encore et dure encore...

Juste se laisser aller. Juste lâcher prise...

Mais, à force, l'énergie dépensée depuis plus d'une heure, l'a déshydraté. Il propose à ses amis, en leur criant à l'oreille, dans ce vacarme assourdissant, de faire une pause rafraichissante et s'avance vers le bar.

Alcool fort pour Ethan qui ne conduit pas et bières pour Joshua, le conducteur, les filles et Zack.

Deux, trois pauses vont ainsi rythmer la soirée, puis la nuit. Ethan n'a pas cessé de regarder Zack. Fasciné par son ami et les mouvements fluides de son corps. Ethan se surprend à rêver, à imaginer d'autres mouvements plus érotiques de Zack sous l'influence de ses caresses. Mais, celui-ci, tout à sa liberté retrouvée, n'en a rien vu.

Dans un mouvement commun, les cinq amis se dirigent vers les toilettes. Les filles, bien entendu, de leur côté et les trois garçons du leur.

La foule est dense dans cet espace là et l'ouverture de la porte, de style saloon, par un jeune homme titubant sortant de là, projette incidemment Zack contre Ethan. Son ami le retient et par la même, l'enlace. Les deux hommes se font face, quasiment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ethan ouvre légèrement la bouche, cherchant son souffle, descend ses yeux sombres un court instant sur les lèvres de Zack puis ancre son regard dans le bleu de ses yeux. Zack ne bouge pas, à peine bousculé par les gens pourtant si proches. Tout est figé chez lui, jusqu'à ses battements de cœur, lui semble t'il.

Alors Ethan, avec la même attraction que Shaun avait pu connaitre avant lui, embrasse sauvagement Zack. Il plaque ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme qu'il trouve si beau et si talentueux. Et qui lui fait face en cet instant. Tout est permis ce soir. La musique et l'alcool lui font oublier toute la retenue dont il a fait preuve jusqu'alors. Il prend le visage de Zack entre ses mains, pour mieux le retenir et prolonger l'instant magique. Ethan oublie ses résolutions passées. Zack ne réagit pas immédiatement et se laisse embrasser.

Au contact des lèvres chaudes et sucrées d'Ethan, Zack se laisse doucement envahir par un désir naissant. Son ventre se tend et son cœur s'accélère. La musique l'empêche de réfléchir et c'est tout naturellement qu'il répond à son tour, à ce baiser sauvage et volé, sans bouger ses mains, posées sur les bras de son ami.

Zack devient soudain lui aussi gourmand et l'embrasse alors avec impatience. Le baiser dure. Il ferme les yeux, savourant l'instant et enivré d'une puissante sensation, amplifiée par la musique. Puis, il les rouvre et réalise soudain l'énormité ce qu'il vient de faire. Il repousse alors violemment son ami, le faisant reculer de deux pas. Ethan bouscule, sans le vouloir, les quelques hommes qui sont proches de lui.

Zack secoue la tête et s'enfuit dans les toilettes. Il se retrouve vite bloqué, et se doit d'attendre, malgré tout, qu'une porte se libère. Il fait la queue devant les lavabos et se tourne, dos au miroir. Il ne se sent pas capable de lire, dans son reflet, sa culpabilité.

La musique est toujours là, trop forte et trop présente, ici aussi, qui ne lui permet pas de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce qui n'est peut être pas si mal, après tout. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, sombre et rongé par la colère. Il ne se retourne à aucune des ouvertures des battants d'accès aux toilettes, ne voulant pas se confronter à son ami. Mais chaque claquement d'entrée fait tressaillir son cœur.

 _Qu'a t'il donc fait ?_

C'est son tour, alors, tête baissée, il s'engouffre dans le petit espace. Il n'y reste qu'un bref instant. Se soulage. Sa décision est prise. Il doit partir. Il n'a pas trop bu - lui - et doit être donc en état de conduire pour rentrer. Et il n'habite pas si loin. De toute façon, il est tard et il a cours demain - enfin, tout à l'heure -.

Il réfléchira à tout cela plus tard. Incapable de gérer, ni ses émotions, ni son esprit, pour l'instant.

Tout juste calmé, il retrouve ses amis pour leur signaler son départ. Sans un regard vers Ethan. Il file une poignée de main à Joshua, qui n'a rien vu de la scène, entré le premier se soulager. Puis Zack fait une bise rapide aux deux filles et part sans un mot.

Il récupère ses affaires aux vestiaires et sort. Le silence et l'air frais de la nuit bien avancée le percutent. Comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide, Zack semble avoir les idées plus claires. Il s'approche de son véhicule, monte dedans mais ne démarre pas.

C'est que maintenant, il va devoir affronter Shaun. Même si celui-ci dort, comment se coucher à ses côtés ? Ne pas le réveiller ? Et puis... Non, il verra quand il sera rentré.

De toute manière, ça ne sert de cogiter ici sur le parking. Le mal est fait. Sera t'il irrémédiable ?

Zack démarre et roule, vitres ouvertes malgré les basses températures de la saison.

Shaun est endormi, lorsque Zack pénètre dans l'appartement. Il ferme silencieusement la porte, puis la verrouille. Il quitte, sans ménagement, ses vêtements et décide de prendre une rapide douche. Autant pour se rincer de la sueur que pour évacuer la tension. Il frotte dur son corps, tête baissée et épaules affaissées. Il n'a pas voulu cela. Il n'arrive plus à maitriser ses pensées et laisse couler l'eau chaude sur lui. Il tombe de fatigue. Alors, rincé et séché, il enfile un maillot blanc et un boxer et rentre à pas de loup dans la chambre. Il se glisse dans le lit, en veillant à ne pas, ni toucher, ni réveiller Shaun.

Mais, celui-ci a le sommeil léger. Il ne lui a pas été facile de s'endormir et se trouve apaisé de savoir son amant rentré. Soudain, sentant la chaleur de ce corps si doux, Shaun s'approche pour se serrer contre le dos de son jeune ami et pose son bras pour mieux l'étreindre et inconsciemment le retenir auprès de lui.

Malheureux et nauséeux, Zack se laisse faire. Il a tout à se faire pardonner. Autant coupable que désorienté.

Ce que Zack n'arrive pas à déterminer : c'est la part de culpabilité vis à vis de Shaun, pour qui il éprouve indéniablement des sentiments et la part de plaisir et de désir qu'il a pu ressentir au baiser d'Ethan. Quelque chose qu'il a ressenti pour la première fois depuis Shaun et qui l'éloigne de lui, presque sans regret. Comme si Shaun n'avait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il a toujours pensé depuis qu'il est avec lui, l'exclusivité de le faire vibrer.

Zack est gay. Mais, cela signifie t-il que Shaun a juste été le premier à le lui révéler et que tout homme qu'il pourrait embrasser lui ferait le même effet ? Comme Ethan, ce soir ? C'est sur cette dernière question sans réponse que les brumes du sommeil l'enveloppent et l'évadent du réel.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

Le matin est déjà là, Zack qui avait, malgré tous les événements de la nuit, la pertinence de mettre son réveil à sonner, se lève au bruit de celui-ci. Il l'éteint vite, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, prend ses vêtements abandonnés au sol et sort de la pièce pour s'habiller. Shaun émerge doucement de son rêve à la sonnerie. Mais, il n'a même pas le temps de s'approcher de son amant pour un léger câlin, que celui-ci a déjà fuit le lit. Un léger frisson le parcourt, lorsqu'il tend sa main vers le côté vide et déjà presque froid du drap. Mais, il est trop tôt et trop tard à la fois pour y réfléchir ou s'en inquiéter. Alors Shaun, sans avoir jamais ouvert les yeux, se retourne sous la couette et se laisse, à nouveau, absorbé par le sommeil.

Zack ne prend aucun petit déjeuner. Pas le temps, ni l'estomac pour cela. Il prépare son sac pour la fac et réveille Cody pour le déposer à la petite école. Heureusement l'enfant, encore ensommeillé, ne lui parle pas et s'exécute en silence dans les taches matinales. Petit déjeuner, brossage de dents et habillage.

\- On y va. sont les seuls mots prononcés par Zack depuis son réveil.

Le jeune homme ne s'est pas autorisé à réfléchir ce matin encore. Il exécute son quotidien matinal dans un déni total et un mécanisme rodé.

Après avoir déposé Cody, il se retrouve là sur la parking de Calarts, garé, moteur éteint et encore une fois, immobile dans son siège conducteur. Il est malheureux et ne sait comment affronter les instants à venir. Mais sans solution immédiate, il se laisse rappeler à l'ordre par la sonnerie de l'établissement qui lui indique le début des cours. Il part d'un pas rapide en direction de sa salle de cours. La porte est ouverte, et tout le monde est quasiment installé. Il décide de faire face à ses responsabilités et s'assoie, malgré tout, à côté d'Ethan, comme il en a l'habitude pour ce cours. Son voisin le regarde et lui présente un piètre sourire.

\- Bonjour.

\- 'Jour.

Et sans un regard, Zack sort ses documents. L'arrivée du prof lui sauve la mise. Avec une évidente mise en scène, Zack semble suivre avec grand intérêt les propos de l'intervenant.

Une ou deux fois, durant les cinquante cinq minutes de cours, Ethan essaie d'interpeller son ami :

\- Zack...

Mais, sans succès. Tout au plus, celui-ci fronce les sourcils, émet un petit "Chuuut..." ou bouge sur son siège, pour mieux se concentrer.

A croire que l'intervenant est contre lui. Il a décidé que, pour approfondir le sujet de ce jour, chaque binôme déjà constitué devrait faire un travail de recherche dans les livres et non pas sur internet et rendre une copie pour la fin de semaine.

Ethan et Zack sont amis depuis quasiment le jour de la rentrée. A la constitution des groupes, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se sont conjointement inscrits. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le premier devoir qu'ils font ensemble.

La sonnerie retentit et déjà Zack se lève. Mais Ethan le retient par le bras et l'arrête :

\- Eh! Zack, il faut qu'on parle de...

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'hier soir, mais du travail qu'on doit rendre.

\- Quoi ?

Bras croisés, Zack fait front à son ami.

\- Ce midi, on pourrait aller à la biblio.

\- Je ne peux pas ce midi.

\- Eh! , se répète Ethan, - Ce soir non plus, tu as Cody à récupérer, je crois.

Ethan connait la situation compliquée de Zack et s'organise selon. Il insiste :

\- Alors quand ? sinon ?

Zack s'avoue vaincu et reconnait qu'il n'a d'autres choix :

\- Ok !

\- Pour ce midi ?

\- Ouais.

Tête baissée et rattrapé par la nécessité du travail à réaliser, Zack sait qu'il ne doit pas mettre en périls ses études pour un moment d'égarement. Peut-être lui donne t-il même trop d'importance ?

\- A plus, rajoute t'il, en s'éloignant.

Zack est soulagé de ne pas avoir Ethan dans les cours qui suivent.

Midi arrive et avec l'heure, la sonnerie de fin des cours. Zack n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin, et son ventre émet des gargouillis qui font se retourner les jeunes, croisés au détour du couloir. Il ne se sent pas, pourtant, la capacité d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et décide d'en finir tout de suite avec le devoir à réaliser. Il envoie un texto laconique à Ethan : "Je file à la biblio, maintenant". A Ethan de se rendre disponible.

Une fois sur place, pas besoin de se chercher, ils savent tous deux où se situe le rayon qui les intéresse. Zack a pris la décision de ne plus faire cas de cette histoire de baiser et de reprendre une relation amicale avec Ethan - au moins pour la qualité du devoir - chaque note compte et rien ne doit remettre en cause les bons résultats de sa scolarité. De plus, il apprécie Ethan - comme un ami - . Et, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gay, que Zack va sauter sur tous les mâles avec qui il s'entend bien. Même si ceux-ci sont plutôt craquants. Comme Ethan. Zack préfère mettre tout de suite les choses au clair et lorsque son ami s'approche, il clarifie immédiatement la situation :

\- Ecoute, on oublie tout, Ok ?

Ethan hausse les épaules, mais répond, soulagé :

\- Ok.

\- Ok, on a du boulot, alors on s'y met. Tout de suite.

\- Ça me convient.

Et chacun de se répartir les taches. L'un choisit les livres et documents à emprunter, les feuillète rapidement et l'autre ouvre son ordinateur portable et échafaude un plan rédactionnel.

Ils discutent tout deux, dans un même intérêt pour la matière, des esquisses et graphiques à apporter pour enrichir leur travail. Ethan émet de suggestions et Zack s'attèlera à leur réalisation. C'est le meilleur dessinateur des deux. Zack n'en croit pas un mot mais Ethan ne veut pas en démordre.

\- Rappelle moi ta note sur "l'embellissement picturale d'une photo" ?

\- Oh, ça va, t'étais juste après moi.

\- Tout de même, tout de même. Tu ne peux pas contester le jugement du prof.

Finalement, le devoir va être réalisé dans un ambiance plutôt détendue et sereine. L'incident est presque oublié et en tout cas pardonné. Zack ne veut pas en faire tout une histoire et cela serait accorder beaucoup trop d'importance au baiser ou à Ethan - comme séducteur potentiel -.

Ethan est plutôt beau gosse. Il n'a pas le type californien, du tout. Il vient de Houston, dans le Texas. Un grand texan aux yeux aussi bruns que ses cheveux mi-longs. Il a une mèche qu'il rejette régulièrement d'un mouvement de tête. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés au carré et son corps est athlétique. Non pas forgé au gré des vagues californiennes, mais plutôt des labeurs du ranch de ses parents où il a grandit. Cela ne fait pas de lui un cowboy, mais un jeune homme grand et musclé.

Ethan a découvert son homosexualité assez jeune. Il a du vivre ses années de collège, replié sur lui même, ne faisant pas face à cette attirance éprouvée envers les garçons plutôt qu'envers les filles. Instants pénibles au sport, dans les douches, dans les soirées ou anniversaires. Là où les autres garçons de son âge draguaient fille sur fille et ne parlaient que sexe, lui, observait et écoutait ces conversations qui ne le concernaient pas.

Malgré tout, Ethan est un garçon intelligent. Il a su, dès lors, accepter son penchant pour la gente masculine et résolu à avancer, à tenir compte de cette donnée dans toutes ses relations futures. Les quelques années de lycée lui ont permis de rencontrer un ou deux garçons, gay comme lui et de laisser s'épanouir cette facette de sa personnalité. Depuis, Ethan a toujours été vigilant dans le choix de ses amis. Pas de grandes histoires d'Amour, pas d'aventures, non plus. Juste des amis. Rien qui n'engage ou qui donne des regrets.

Jusqu'à Zack...

Ethan s'est fait piégé, comme Shaun avant lui, par ce garçon - beau et sensuel, sans le savoir - profond de personnalité et intelligent - artiste, de surcroit et talentueux.

Un empathie sincère l'a fait spontanément se rapprocher de Zack, lors des cours en commun. Puis devenir son ami, comme avec Joshua ou les filles. Mais lors de leur virée, lorsque Ethan a découvert que Zack aussi était gay, il en a été chamboulé, physiquement et sentimentalement.

Tout devenait du domaine du possible et expliquait cette attirance physique qui ne le quittait pas, en sa présence. Cependant, Zack avait expliqué sa situation personnelle. Celle de quelqu'un qui vit avec un homme et un enfant. On ne touche pas à la famille et pas plus au couple, là d'où Ethan vient. En bonne intelligence avec son homosexualité, il avait tu son penchant pour ce jeune homme, jusqu'à ce soir-là, à la discothèque. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait endurer, lorsque Zack, après s'être trémoussé devant lui toute la soirée, est tombé, bousculé, dans ses bras. Il y a des limites au supportable et au raisonnable. Ce soir là, la conscience d'Ethan, alcoolisé et excité, justement n'était plus en mesure de lui dicter sa conduite.

A aucun moment, il n'a regretté son baiser spontané. Surtout pas, lorsque Zack le lui a rendu. Mais, une fois les vapeurs d'alcool enfuies, sa morale l'a châtié, en le tourmentant jusqu'au cours du lendemain. Ne pas perdre cet ami si précieux.

Ethan, à la bibliothèque est reconnaissant à Zack de lui avoir pardonné et se jure de se rendre irréprochable pour le reste de l'année.

Sacré défi...

Zack n'est pas une vierge effarouchée. Il peut surmonter cela, surtout pour Shaun. Pour preuve, le devoir est bien avancé. Il n'est pas question de le finir seul à la maison, c'est un travail de groupe. Alors, il est convenu qu'Ethan et lui se retrouveront demain midi pour achever leur réalisation.

Il n'a jamais eu conscience du sex-appeal qui émane de lui. Ni auprès de Tori, ni de Shaun, ni maintenant auprès d'Ethan. C'est un homme dont il est facile de tomber amoureux, malgré lui, malgré soi.

Lorsque le devoir fut rendu et noté, les deux jeunes hommes avaient la deuxième meilleure appréciation. On ne peut pas toujours être premier...

Leur travail démontrait, encore une fois, l'intelligence et la maturité artistique des deux étudiants. Mais le binôme arrivé en tête, était féminin. Sortant du cours, les deux garçons discutent tout en marchant dans le couloir :

\- Tu crois qu'il nous a manqué de la sensibilité ? demande Ethan

\- Tu veux dire un truc... de fille ? plaisante Zack.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je suis sûr que je pleure plus qu'elles sur les histoires tristes, ironise Ethan.

\- J'avais bien cru voir que t'étais une mauviette.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, je me souviens t'avoir vu détaler comme un lapin, un dimanche matin, se moque Zack.

\- Ça, c'est juste parce que tu cours moins vite que moi. Alors forcément, t'étais derrière... et lent.

\- Non, c'étais juste pour mater ton joli petit cul.

\- Ah ! ... Dangereux, comme terrain...

Ethan plisse les yeux en observant Zack. Il retrouve là son ami, drôle et léger, signe qu'il lui a pardonné. Ne sachant quoi répondre - ce qui est rare, chez lui - il repositionne son sac sur son épaule. Puis après un léger silence, dit :

\- On fera mieux la prochaine fois...

\- Ouais, à voir, je prendrais peut être Abigail ou Laura. Dommage que Joshua ne soit pas dans ce cours. Je suis persuadé qu'il a de bonnes idées.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon à la prochaine, mec.

\- Salut.

Et les deux hommes se séparent sur une accolade virile.

Zack n'oublie pas cette histoire mais il a décidé de ne pas lui accorder d'importance et donc de ne pas en parler à Shaun. Un peu, pour ne pas lui faire de peine et beaucoup, parce que malgré tout, il ne se pardonne pas d'avoir répondu au baiser d'Ethan. En parler, c'est lui donner de l'existence. Se confronter à la réalité.

Et puis, Zack est satisfait. Il lui semble avoir eu la bonne attitude en pardonnant à Ethan. Il ne voulait pas perdre un de ses meilleurs amis de la fac. Il s'entend bien avec lui, comme avec le reste du groupe et a très vite retrouvé de la légèreté et de l'humour dans leurs échanges. Cela fait du bien. D'être intégré, de partager une passion commune avec d'autres jeunes de son âge. Sa vie est si différente de San Pedro. Il ne renie pas les bons moments avec ses amis d'alors : Gabe ou Tori. Mais désormais, au delà de Shaun, il passe des moments studieux mais aussi festifs, étudiant parmi ses semblables.

Alors le métronome de sa vie bat de nouveau au rythme de Cody, de ses cours, de son travail et de Shaun...


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18

Zack récupère le courrier dans la boite aux lettres, au bas de l'immeuble. Cody a déjà monté, quatre à quatre, les marches menant à l'étage. Il n'a pas le droit de s'y rendre par l'ascenseur, sauf et seulement s'il est accompagné de son oncle ou de Shaun. Une seule grosse enveloppe inhabituelle est adressée à Shaun en provenance d'Espagne.

Zack, un tout petit peu curieux d'une telle origine, retourne la lettre et voit inscrit le prénom de Marcus comme expéditeur. Ses yeux vagabondent et son esprit voyage un instant dans un pays qu'il ne connait pas, fait de soleil et d'oliviers.

Puis repositionnant son sac sur son épaule, il grimpe à son tour, plus tranquillement que son neveu, l'escalier.

Arrivé dans la grande pièce, il y trouve Shaun, installé dans le canapé. Toujours aussi sérieux, il s'approche de son amant et se baisse pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres accueillantes.

\- C'est pour toi, lui indique t'il en lui tendant la lettre.

Il est plus fréquent que Zack reçoive du courrier à son intention. Il n'y a pas une semaine où, entre Calarts, les papiers pour Cody et le restaurant où il travaille, Zack, sans avoir un courrier de ministre, soit sans correspondance.

Il ne rajoute aucun commentaire mais sa curiosité est éveillée. Sa pudeur et sa discrétion lui dictent de laisser son ami seul et va donc rejoindre Cody dans sa chambre. Shaun ouvre tranquillement l'enveloppe et lit la lettre de Marcus qui accompagne une brochure d'information sur la ville espagnole de Barcelone. Il rit à cette démarche, pose le courrier et feuillète la documentation, tandis que Zack revient.

\- Je peux ? demande celui-ci en voulant s'assoir près de son ami.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu veux une bière ?

\- Oui, bonne idée.

Zack se relève, récupère deux bières fraiches dans le frigo et se rassoit en tailleur sur le canapé.

\- Qui est Marcus ?

Et Shaun de raconter son voyage et sa rencontre avec Marcus.

Il y a quelques années de cela, installé déjà à Los Angeles, Shaun avait entendu parler de ce pays européen ressemblant, dans ses paysages, à la Californie. Shaun avait toujours eu envie de découvrir l'Europe. Ne pouvant se permettre un long séjour, il avait opté pour l'Espagne comme seule destination.

A l'aéroport de Los Angeles, il avait fait la connaissance fortuite de Marcus. Tous deux se retrouvant assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur les sièges inconfortables de l'aéroport, en attendant le départ de leur vol à destination de Madrid. Le courant était immédiatement passé entre ces deux hommes du même âge. Marcus, responsable de la branche européenne d'une entreprise de communication américaine, rentrait d'un séjour retour aux sources. N'ayant pas des sièges contigus à bord du Boeing, ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver à l'arrivée pour poursuivre leurs conversations. Et c'est tout naturellement, que Shaun avait passé deux, trois jours chez son nouvel ami. Marcus en avait profité pour lui faire découvrir tous les sites gastronomiques et festifs de la capitale espagnole.

C'est lors d'une soirée en discothèque que Shaun a découvert l'homosexualité de son ami. Nuit bien arrosée de vins espagnols qui avait vu les deux amis finir ensemble dans un lit. Mais, au petit matin, forts de cette expérience, ils avaient admis, l'un et l'autre, qu'elle n'était pas à renouveler. Puis, le surlendemain, Shaun avait poursuivi, seul, son séjour à travers le pays, enrichi et averti des informations nécessaires pour agrémenter au mieux son parcours. Après avoir traversé une partie du Portugal, puis poussé son périple jusqu'en Andalousie, il avait terminé son séjour par une station sur l'ile d'Ibiza.

Reprenant l'avion à Madrid, il avait de nouveau rendu visite à Marcus. Et les deux hommes s'étaient quittés comme deux frères, non pas sur un adieu, mais bien sur un au revoir. Dès lors, avec la complicité et la magie de Skype, Shaun était resté en contact permanent, même si occasionnel, avec cet homme au delà de l'océan atlantique, à plus de 9500 kilomètres de là.

Shaun n'omet aucun détail, ni de ses visites, ni de son expérience avec Marcus, ni de la relation amicale qui en a découlé. Il parle à Zack de l'appel téléphonique et enfin, de l'invitation.

Zack écoute silencieusement son ami raconter son voyage. Il est attentif et ne l'interrompt à aucun moment. Il sourit à l'évocation d'anecdotes joyeuses et ne peut qu'imaginer des paysages, des villes et des monuments auxquels il ne s'est jamais intéressé.

Sans rien montrer, il fait taire cette boule au ventre et ce pincement au cœur ressentis à l'évocation de la nuit avec Marcus. Jalousie mêlée de culpabilité, lui rappelant son débordement en discothèque, lui aussi. A croire que ce sont des lieux dangereux pour la fidélité.

Mais, Zack sait qu'il n'est pas le premier homme que fréquente Shaun. Il ne sait pas s'il sera le dernier. Sa relation avec Shaun est un bouleversement pour lui, mais tacitement, aucun engagement n'a été pris sur le long terme. Avec Shaun, c'est comme cela. Tout est simple. A vivre au jour le jour. C'est ce respect aussi qui plait à Zack : ne pas se sentir pris au piège. Il a, malgré tout, bien conscience de l'investissement de Shaun dans leur relation. Cody et lui se sont tout de même installés dans son appartement.

Il ne veut pas non plus être un frein dans la vie de son amant et demande, très sombre et peut être, un peu envieux :

\- Tu vas y aller ?

\- Oh, non, non, non.

Shaun baisse les yeux Sa décision est prise

\- Pourquoi pas ? Mec, tu dois y aller !

Zack se repositionne sur le canapé, se tenant plus droit et donc plus grand pour faire face à son compagnon Mais celui-ci n'est pas si influençable :

\- Non, pas sans toi. Je veux partager ça avec toi.

\- Mais, c'est ton ami, pas le mien, rétorque le jeune homme.

\- Oui, mais depuis cet été, je n'envisage pas de partir sans toi. Il faut que tu vois ça. Tu vas adorer... Rien que pour l'art, tu sais. Les européens ont une histoire et une richesse architecturale dont tu n'as pas idée.

\- Non.

Zack fait confiance à Shaun et ne peut qu'acquiescer.

\- Alors, quand pars-tu ? Insiste le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Pas sans toi !

Shaun secoue la tête.

\- Mais...

Zack se passe la main dans les cheveux :

\- ... Tu ne peux pas m'attendre. Tu dois y aller, c'est pas grave, Tu dois faire ce que tu veux. Ce voyage était prévu depuis longtemps et maintenant, tu as l'argent.

\- Ecoute, j'y ai déjà songé et j'y réfléchis encore. Mais il n'y a pas d'urgence. Je peux repousser...

\- Tu promets d'y penser sérieusement. Je prépare ta valise même, si tu veux ! se moque gentiment Zack.

\- Mummm, je voudrais bien voir cela.

Shaun se lève, la conversation a assez duré et il ne sait pas comment l'abréger. Il en veut, un court instant, à Marcus d'avoir provoqué ce débat stérile. Il se retourne vers son ami et avance un dernier argument en réponse à la proposition de Zack :

\- Tu ne connais même pas ce pays et je te trouve bien pressé de me voir partir... Dois-je y voir un signe ?

\- Oui. Que l'élève ne veut que ton bonheur et que ce voyage en fait partie.

\- On verra...

Shaun tend les bras vers Zack resté assis. Celui-ci lui tend la main et demande :

\- Quoi ?

Mais se lève toujours docile, quand il s'agit de Shaun.

\- Viens là !

\- Tu essaie de me faire changer d'avis...

\- Non, viens là.

Shaun positionne son jeune amant bien en face de lui et plante son regard dans ses yeux bleus :

\- Mon bonheur, c'est toi.

\- C'est ça...

Zack baisse la tête. Il ne se croit pas si indispensable, si aimé. Shaun lui relève le menton de sa main gauche et lui répète :

\- C'est uniquement toi.

Les deux hommes, sans même un baiser, s'étreignent et restent là, debout dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un long moment...

Cody arrive de sa chambre :

\- Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

Les amants se séparent et Shaun rigole :

\- Ça, c'est une vraie et bonne question !

Zack comprend alors qu'il n'y aura pas moyen de décider Shaun ce soir.

Le lendemain, en se préparant, Zack aperçoit la brochure touristique restée là sur la table basse. Il pense à ce voyage qu'il aimerait faire mais qu'il n'envisage pas pour l'instant. Il a déjà perdu trop de temps et sa scolarité est primordiale. Et puis, désormais, il sait que rien n'est impossible à qui sait attendre. Pourquoi pas, plus tard, avec Shaun, à la fin de ses études. Et avec Cody. Partager cette aventure avec un homme qui maitrise les voyages. Se laisser prendre en charge. Et voir l'émerveillement dans les yeux de son jeune neveu.

Mais, pas maintenant.

Par contre, Shaun doit y aller. Il doit le convaincre de partir. Ne pas lui laisser perdre l'opportunité, surtout pas à cause de lui. Il lui doit tant, Cody, Calarts... Il faut que lui-même ne soit surtout pas un frein à son départ.

Zack poursuit sa réflexion, tout au long du trajet pour aller à la fac. Il se gare et encore une fois, reste assis, moteur éteint. L'habitacle de sa GMC, sa "Jimmy" lui est toujours propice. Il y est au calme. C'est son domaine, son territoire, à lui seul.

Inconsciemment, égoïstement, Zack est curieux de passer quelques semaines sans Shaun. Leur vie à trois n'est pas pesante mais il n'a pas encore vécu sans son amant. Il est passé de la colocation avec sa sœur avec celle partagée avec Shaun. Il doit être bon de se poser là, chez soi, le soir, sans être deux. Même si Cody reste là. Presque une vie de célibataire... Comme les autres étudiants, comme Ethan ou Joshua. Profiter d'une indépendance, d'une autonomie qu'il n'a pas tout a fait. Enfin, qu'il ne s'autorise pas, se considérant toujours redevable auprès de Shaun.

Et puis, c'est pour une bonne raison : un voyage en Europe. Déjà prévu de longue date.

Oui, il doit laisser et même inciter son amant à partir. Il en reparlera ce soir... Convaincu et décidé, Zack sort enfin de son auto et part à l'assaut d'une nouvelle longue journée.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19

Les fêtes de fin d'année sont terminées.

En ce début de la suivante, bien avancé, les températures ont baissé. Le soleil est moins puissant mais toujours aussi présent et inonde l'appartement d'une lueur orangée, une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher, en ce vendredi soir.

Zack part à son travail au restaurant lorsque Shaun l'interpelle :

\- J'ai hésité entre te le dire ou te faire la surprise...

\- Quoi ?

\- Gabe nous rend visite ce week-end, il devrait débarquer pendant que tu bosses, ce soir. Il repartira dimanche à Santa Barbara. Il m'a confirmé cela tout à l'heure par sms.

\- Oh ! Zack hausse les sourcils, sourit et commente, en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

\- Visite officielle !

\- C'est cela même, on ne l'a pas vu, ni toi, ni moi depuis...

\- Oui, je me souviens, le coupe Zack.

C'était le lendemain de leur rupture, quand Gabe était venu au petit matin, voir Zack au "Pacific Diner". Gabe avait assuré Zack de son amitié. Cela l'avait considérablement aidé dans son choix de vie future. Se voir accepté gay par ses amis, quand soi-même on ne le vit pas si bien...

Zack cueille un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Shaun, puis, s'en va, skate sous le bras, bonnet sur la tête.

\- Bonne nuit Cody.

L'enfant court accompagner son oncle jusque sur le pas de la porte, puis la referme et repart aussitôt jouer dans sa chambre.

Zack, exécute une fois encore son travail avec application. Il y a du monde ce soir et c'est tant mieux. Le rush de l'heure du diner lui fait oublier la trotteuse. Zack est pressé, pressé de revoir son ami, chez lui et de passer le reste du weekend avec lui.

Il remplit les assiettes les unes après les autres, sans discontinuer.

\- Hé, burger-man ! s'entend t'il soudain interpeller.

Tout à son travail, il n'a pas vu Gabe, ni arriver, ni rentrer, dans son espace cuisine.

\- Yo ! frérot ! s'exclame t'il avec un grand sourire.

Un check puis une longue accolade viennent sceller les retrouvailles. Gabe, fidèle à lui-même, ironise :

\- Alors, toujours en train de trimer pour élever ta marmaille ?

\- Mumm, répond Zack en reprenant sa spatule et en retournant les quelques steaks posés sur le grill.

\- Shaun m'a indiqué où tu bossais et je voulais voir cela de mes yeux. Toujours le même... malgré tous les changements.

\- Oui, grimace Zack.

\- Alors, raconte... la fac, L.A., Shaun...

\- Quoi ?

Gabe reconnait bien là son ami, toujours aussi secret, aussi laconique. Rusé, il décide de prendre chaque sujet, un par un. Il s'installe confortablement adossé à un meuble, les bras croisés :

\- Shaun ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ? Tu prend ton pied avec lui ?

\- Gabe ! gronde Zack, qui jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, attentif à ce que personne ne profite de leur conversation.

\- Quoi ? c'est mon frère, tout de même. Je le connais bien. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que vous vivez ensemble tous les deux et que Cody est avec vous.

A cette réflexion, Zack s'arrête de travailler. Ses yeux, dans le vague, voyagent au gré de souvenirs d'instants partagés entre Shaun et l'enfant, auxquels il a pu assister. Il voit bien dans ces moments là, que rien n'est factice, rien n'est forcé et que l'affection de son amant pour son neveu est réelle et spontanée.

\- Shaun est formidable avec Cody. Cod's l'adore.

Un sourire s'inscrit sur le visage du jeune homme. La seule évocation du prénom de son neveu lui attache un sentiment de fierté. Gabe soupire :

\- Oui, j'imagine. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre avec moi pendant quelques années et je m'en sort plutôt pas mal, tu trouves pas ?

\- Ah !

\- Et au lit, c'est comment ?

\- Gabe ! répète Zack, qui rougit légèrement.

\- Bah, j'avoue que cela me fait bizarre. Mais, t'as l'air plutôt heureux.

\- Oui.

\- Et tes cours ? y a des jolis mecs, à la fac ? Pas trop de concurrence pour mon grand frère ?

Zack ne répond rien mais secoue la tête et ferme les yeux, un instant en pensant à Ethan.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, je finis dans une demi-heure, indique t'il en levant les yeux vers l'horloge juste au dessus de la hotte. Il préfère mettre fin à cette conversation un peu trop personnelle. Gabe et ses questions incisives...

\- Ok, man. A tout' !

Une accolade et le visiteur s'en va en reculant et salue d'un dernier geste son ami avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la porte vitrée et disparaitre dans la rue.

Zack sourit, tout en poursuivant son travail. Concentré à nouveau sur ses taches répétitives, il soupire. Son ami lui manquait et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Trop occupé, trop préoccupé. Et avec Gabe, c'est tout une légèreté, un optimiste et une insouciance qui reviennent en lui.

Lorsqu'il rentre à l'appartement, il trouve les deux frères assis dans le canapé, chacun une bière à la main. Il passe par la cuisine, ouvre le réfrigérateur et se sert un jus de fruit. Pas d'alcool, même léger, pour lui, ce soir. Il préfère garder les idées claires. Il n'est pas en terrain ennemi mais c'est la première fois qu'ils sont tous les trois et il connait Gabe. Et se connait lui-même... fatigué. Son corps a accumulé une longue journée d'études puis de travail. Et les trois hommes ne sont pas couchés. Gabe n'est pas venu là pour dormir mais pour revoir son ami et son frère.

Shaun se lève à son arrivée, il lui cède sa place et vient cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Shaun n'a pas de problème avec leur relation, il enlace Zack, qui répond à son baiser mais qui s'assoie aussitôt, esquivant le début de l'étreinte. Il ne faut trop lui en demander. Zack est pudique et peu démonstratif.

Shaun secoue la tête, regrettant l'attitude de son amant. Mais, il ne veut pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise que celui-ci ne l'est déjà et respecte, à contre cœur, la pudeur et la réserve qui le caractérisent.

\- Alors, dis moi, c'est un palais de princesses ici, se moque gentiment Gabe qui rajoute, je m'attendais à voir plus de rose sur les murs.

\- En parlant de déco, tu n'as pas vu le tableau que Zack a peint, commente Shaun, qui vient ainsi à la rescousse de son ami.

Même s'il sait bien que ce dernier est plus habitué que lui encore, aux blagues de son frère. Mais, Shaun est tellement fier du talent de Zack, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir le partager.

\- Viens !

Et Gabe de se lever avec vivacité, comme à son habitude et de rentrer dans la chambre des deux hommes.

Ils avaient décidé ensemble que le mur face au lit serait l'emplacement idéal pour accrocher le tableau du hangar que le professeur avait rendu après l'avoir noté. Les œuvres des étudiants restent leur propriété après avoir été évaluées. Ce sont des artistes, tout de même.

Il avait tout d'abord été question de l'accrocher dans la grande pièce. Mais deux arguments contraires sont venus modifier ce projet : Ne pas faire d'ombre au tableau de Cody, et le manque d'espace sur le peu de murs libres.

L'œuvre de Zack est grande et entre la bibliothèque, le téléviseur et les trois portes, respectivement des deux chambres et de la salle de bain, la surface restante n'était pas suffisante.

La nuit s'avance. Les trois hommes parlent, discutent et rient de bon cœur. Mais, la parole scommence à faire place aux bâillement. Alors, Shaun, pour une fois le plus raisonnable des trois, propose :

\- On irait bien se coucher. Je ne sais pas vous, mais là, je n'en peux plus. On a encore deux jours pour profiter les uns des autres...

\- Oui, ok, j'avoue. Je suis mort, moi aussi, rajoute Gabe.

\- Sûr ! confirme Zack, qui depuis un petit moment, ne faisait plus qu'écouter les deux frères.

Il est convenu que Gabe dorme dans le canapé et si sa nuit n'est pas trop mauvaise, il passera la nuit suivante de la même manière. Sinon, il prendra peut être la place dans le lit de Cody. Le petit garçon peut dormir au sol, dans sa chambre, pour une fois.

Après un passage par la salle de bain et une dernière accolade avec son ami, Zack se déshabille, garde son boxer et se faufile sous la couette. Shaun le rejoint l'instant d'après.

Shaun prend Zack dans ses bras et celui-ci vient poser sa tête sur son épaule. Les deux amants sont là dans une étreinte qui leur est habituelle. Douce et tendre. Le jeune homme change doucement de posture et vient chercher une caresse de sa bouche sur celle de son amant. Avec une légèreté et une sensualité dont il n'a pas conscience, il effleure les lèvres chaudes de Shaun. Celui-ci se laisse faire, lascif et conquis... encore. Cependant, il chuchote à l'oreille de son ami :

\- Eh, il faut que tu t'arrêtes sinon je ne répond plus de rien...

\- Mummm, murmure Zack, tout occupé à étancher sa soif de tendresse.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, tu sais, rajoute Shaun, conscient que Zack s'en veut de s'être dérobé à son étreinte, un peu plus tôt, dans la soirée.

L'analyse refroidit Zack, qui comprend que Shaun a raison. Il s'en veut de ne pas plus assumer son homosexualité. C'est Gabe, après tout. Gabe, qui les connait parfaitement tous les deux. Alors, il baise une dernière fois les lèvres de son amant et se replace au creux de son épaule.

La pénombre de la nuit lui permet de noyer son regard dans les yeux bleus baissés vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Je...

\- Chut... Aucune importance.

Shaun caresse la joue de Zack, qui ferme ainsi les yeux et se laisse bercer vers le sommeil.

Le samedi arrive et dès le matin, les trois hommes décident de braver la fraicheur et de s'offrir une session de surf.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, analyse Gabe.

Les quatre garçons voyagent jusqu'à Ocean boulevard dans la voiture de Zack, qui conduit. Cody est dans son siège auto, Shaun à ses côtés. L'enfant a plaisir à écouter Gabe. Il le trouve drôle et bruyant. Même s'il ne comprend pas toujours de quoi il parle. Son oncle n'est jamais pareil, quand il est avec Shaun ou Gabe. Il est toujours plus détendu et plus souriant.

Arrivés dans le jardin de la villa, ils récupèrent chacun leur planche, Cody ayant désormais la sienne, offerte par son oncle et ont déjà enfilé leur combinaison, sans laquelle, ils ne pourraient supporter le froid.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux aussi en faire, Cody ? demande Zack, l'eau est froide, tu sais.

\- Oui, quand même ! brave l'enfant.

Mais finalement son entrée dans les eaux fraiches du Pacifique le font changer d'avis.

\- Ouille, ouille, c'est trop froid !

\- Je t'avais prévenu, bonhomme ! sèche toi et reste au bord que l'on puisse te surveiller.

Les trois hommes courent alors profiter pleinement du plaisir de la glisse. La sensation est délicieuse, presque oubliée, depuis ces longs mois sans pratique. Le moment est encore plus sympathique pour Zack qui se retrouve là avec les êtres qui lui sont chers. Oh ! instants si savoureux...

La sensation est partagée par les trois surfeurs, seuls aventuriers du jour, sur cette plage. Malgré le froid qui pénètre en lui et qui claque son visage à chaque vague, Zack se sent revigoré, pleinement vivant et vibrant. Son cœur s'accélère sous l'effet de l'adrénaline de la glisse. La puissance de la vague trouve écho en lui et sa respiration est puissante. Chaque membre de son corps, chaque muscle est tendu, en attente de dompter la puissance de l'eau et de s'en faire une alliée. Si ce n'est lui, c'est alors l'un de ses deux compagnons qui crie, dans la jouissance du sport. Le vent seul les entend et transporte leur plaisir au delà de l'horizon.

Mais encore et toujours, le temps poursuit son cours et oblige les quatre garçons à rentrer. Zack travaille ce midi, comme tous les samedis. Gabe présent ou pas.

Le temps de redéposer les planches, de se rincer à la villa, puis de rentrer, Zack arrive quelques minutes en retard au restaurant. Son patron ne lui dit rien. Il connait Zack et ses responsabilités. Le garçon est efficace et s'acquitte consciencieusement de ses taches.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zack roule sur son skate sur le chemin du retour, épuisé mais heureux en cet instant. Sa vie est belle... Il est en totale harmonie avec lui-même et avec le monde. Là, maintenant...

Mais la journée n'est pas finie, il a désormais le reste du samedi et le dimanche en entier pour profiter de son ami de toujours, jusqu'au départ de celui-ci.

Il entre dans l'appartement et trouve Cody, attablé à dessiner, et Gabe et Shaun autour de lui à discuter.

\- Eh ! Zack ! Alors la forme pour trainer ce soir ? On sort, ça te dit ? suggère Gabe, toujours aussi vif et dynamique.

\- Waouh ! Waouh, pas si vite ! une douche d'abord et une bière ensuite. Après je te parle, se moque gentiment le travailleur.

Il vient cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de Shaun. Il est en paix avec cela, maintenant, devant Gabe, du moins. Et abandonne les deux hommes souriants pour aller se laver.

Après avoir pris une rapide douche - c'est tout de même, la deuxième de sa journée - Zack sort de la salle de bain, serviette nouée autour de la taille et cheveux mouillés. Sa peau dorée luit d'humidité, pas tout à fait bien essuyée. Il entre dans la chambre, enfiler des vêtements propres. Shaun, à son passage furtif, a une bouffée de fierté et de tendresse. _Zack est si sexy_!

Gabe, attentif, a pu voir, dans les yeux de son frère, cette lueur d'admiration. Il sourit, et commente :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Je vois que ma princesse de grand frère a trouvé son prince charmant !

\- Oui, répond Shaun en haussant les sourcils.

Il laisse un instant vagabonder ses yeux dans le sillage de son amant, puis après les avoir baissés, les lève vers ceux de son frère.

-Tu sais, frangin, je suis encore fasciné par ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne croyais pas cela possible. Tu me connais, je suis un homme prudent. Mais, c'est Zack, rien n'est maitrisable avec lui.

\- Ma parole, t'es plus amoureux qu'une fille... Mon grand frère... Qui l'eut cru ?

\- Quoi ? toi qui cours les filles ! Tu sais quoi ? Les sentiments profonds ne sont pas l'apanage des hétéros, tu sais ? Loin de là, même !

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? intervient Zack en sortant de la chambre, habillé cette fois. Un jean et le teeshirt vert de Shaun sur lui. Teeshirt, qu'il a définitivement adopté et placé dans sa garde-robe. Son hoodie gris complète l'ensemble et lui donne une allure désinvolte.

\- De sentiments... Tu as des choses à dire ? demande Gabe, toujours aussi direct. Mais Zack ne répond rien.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais, on sort ce soir, indique Gabe, en allant chercher la bière quémandée plus tôt pour l'offrir à son ami. Sortons de ce repaire, y a trop de mâles, ici. Moi, je veux voir les chattes de L.A..

\- Et Cody ? interroge Zack. Il est hors de question de le laisser seul. Pas plus de le trainer avec nous...

\- Doucement, intervient Shaun, une baby-sitter va venir ce soir.

\- Une... Baby-sitter, répète Zack, complètement surpris.

Shaun, très organisé et pragmatique, comme à son habitude, avait placé une annonce à la petite école de Cody. S'il y a bien un lieu ou quelqu'un peut, soit chercher, soit trouver à garder des enfants, c'est dans une garderie. Les parents ont bien le droit à un peu de répit, tout de même... Et Jeannie est trop loin pour s'occuper, même de temps en temps, de son propre fils.

Alors, Shaun avait, malicieusement, déposer une petite affichette avec son numéro de cellulaire. Au cas où. Et ce soir en est un.

Il avait eu trois contacts, deux jeunes filles et un garçon de vingt ans. Après les avoir rencontrés, il avait opté pour une des deux jeunes filles. Assez de garçons comme ça, dans la vie de l'enfant.

La jeune fille sélectionnée, Kristen, est l'ainée de deux jeunes frères et encore au lycée, cherche à se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Elle a semblé sérieuse et responsable à Shaun, à qui elle a rappelé Tori, en brune. Elle aussi a de longs cheveux raides et une fine silhouette. Shaun lui a demandé si, honnêtement, de garder un enfant chez un couple de gay, lui posait problème. Elle lui a assuré qu'il n'en était rien.

\- On est à L.A., lui a t'elle répondu, il faut savoir garder l'esprit ouvert et vivre avec son temps.

Même si elle n'a pas semblé choquée, Shaun soupçonne que le besoin d'argent lui permet de "garder son esprit ouvert". Il avait la veille, expliqué à Cody que Gabe venait et que les adultes sortiraient pour l'occasion. Il avait détaillé comment les journées allaient se dérouler et qu'une jeune femme viendrait à la maison, tandis qu'ils allaient sortir, le samedi soir. Cody s'est montré réjouit d'avoir une nouvelle amie, même si c'était encore une adulte.

\- Elle ne te fera pas veiller tard. Je lui ai déjà donné toutes les consignes donc il ne faudra pas tricher et être gentil avec elle, pour qu'elle puisse revenir d'autres fois, peut être, si cela se passe bien.

Shaun avait demandé à ce que rien ne soit dit et surtout, qu'il n'en parle pas à Zack, à qui il voulait faire la surprise. Cody était très content d'être dans la confidence et de partager un secret avec Shaun, et peut être même, de s'amuser avec Kristen. C'est Shaun qui lui a tout expliqué, son nom, à quoi elle ressemblait et le fait qu'elle avait deux jeunes frères. Cody n'a pas peur de s'ennuyer. Il lui posera plein de questions sur les garçons...

Justement, Kristen sonne à l'interphone, tandis que les trois hommes discutaient du lieu où sortir. Passage par un restaurant mexicain puis la soirée se prolongera dans un bar. Shaun, résident de la mégapole depuis de nombreuses années, connait quelques bonnes adresses.

Zack est intimidé devant la jeune fille, qui n'est guère plus jeune que lui. Il lui serre vigoureusement la main tendue et bafouille un peu.

\- Cody, je te présente Kristen, intervient Shaun.

L'enfant s'était levé de sa chaise au bruit du carillon mais est resté prudemment à côté de Shaun, quand la jeune fille est entrée.

\- Bonjour bonhomme, salue t'elle l'enfant.

Zack conquis, sourit à l'évocation de ce "surnom", expression favorite qui est la sienne, celle de Tori ou de Shaun.

Zack donne quelques consignes mais tout a déjà été dit par Shaun et les trois hommes s'apprêtent à sortir.

\- Cod's, t'es sage, d'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord, Zack.

Alors, ils quittent l'appartement, l'esprit tranquille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai donné ton numéro et le mien. Ça devrait bien se passer, rassure Shaun.

\- Oui, amusons-nous, maintenant, rajoute Gabe en se frottant les mains et en s'agitant sur le siège arrière du taxi...

La soirée risque d'être alcoolisée et tout le monde veut s'amuser mais ne pas se mettre en danger. Alors, pas de conducteur, ce soir, un chauffeur...

Les trois hommes sont attablés dans un très bon restaurant, après avoir commandé, chacun des plats différents et des bières adaptées à leur repas épicés - Mexicaines, bien sûr - La serveuse arrive avec trois verres de Margaritas sur un plateau.

\- C'est agréable de ne pas se préoccuper du repas, pour une fois, commente Zack en souriant et en levant les verres pour trinquer.

Gabe se lève, tenant son verre haut et se tourne vers son ami :

\- Eh oui, Bon anniversaire, Zack ! Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais oublier, vieux frère ?

\- Bon anniversaire... Zack ! répète Shaun en levant lui aussi son verre.

\- Merci, Zack sourit.

Aujourd'hui est vraiment une belle journée. Jour de ses vingt trois ans.

Après avoir fini leurs repas, agrémentés de fous rires, Shaun, Gabe et Zack se font emmener dans un bar où ils finissent la soirée. Enfin, la nuit. C'est la fermeture de celui-ci, à une heure du matin, qui déloge les trois adultes, bien éméchés. Anecdotes sur anecdotes, les trois hommes ont, chacun à leur tour, raconté des souvenirs communs, pour les faire partager au troisième. Gabe, le plus prolixe, narrait là, un moment avec Zack, là un autre partagé avec son frère. Shaun commentait la jeunesse de Gabe et Zack, comme à son habitude, était le moins bavard mais riait de bon cœur et rajoutait quelques sarcasmes aux histoires des deux frères.

Le taxi les dépose devant l'immeuble et Gabe monte bruyamment les marches.

\- Gabe ! Zack fronce les sourcils, Chutttt ! rajoute t'il à l'attention de son ami, au moment d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

L'ordre est appuyé d'un index sur sa bouche, sous les effets de l'alcool. Mais même en état d'ébriété, l'oncle n'oublie jamais l'enfant qui dort dans la pièce d'à côté. La jeune fille aussi, est endormie dans le canapé. C'est Shaun qui la réveille doucement et lui règle sa garde.

\- Veux tu qu'on t'appelle un taxi ?

\- Oui, merci.

Il attendent patiemment assis au tour de la table, qu'elle s'en aille puis éclatent de rire, sans raison, quand elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

\- Je retrouve mon lit ! s'écrit Gabe en se vautrant dans le canapé.

\- Chut ! Intervient une nouvelle fois Zack.

Ils se font une dernière accolade et vont tous se coucher. Pas de brossage de dents, trop fatigués pour une hygiène dentaire, à cette heure matinale.

Zack est, auparavant et malgré tout, passé voir l'enfant couché dans son lit. Il se faufile désormais sous la couette et s'aperçoit avec tendresse que Shaun s'est instantanément endormi. Il n'est parti dans la chambre de Cody que deux minutes. Mais cela a suffit à son amant pour rejoindre Morphée. Zack, sourire aux lèvres, le rejoint aussi rapidement...

Au petit matin, c'est Cody, qui, pour une fois, est le premier réveillé. Il reste à jouer tranquillement dans sa chambre, quand il s'aperçoit que tout le monde roupille encore. Il ne sait pas lire l'heure, mais il lui semble qu'il est tard pourtant. Tant pis, il patientera, malgré les gargouillis de son ventre, pour le petit-déjeuner. Il s'est permis de prendre un biscuit, quand même, il avait trop faim. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Alors pour oublier le creux dans son ventre, il joue sur son tapis. Le seul son qu'il ose émettre est le vrombissement de son bolide rouge.

Le dimanche se passe ainsi tranquillement. Personne ne sort aujourd'hui, jusqu'au départ de Gabe.

Un café noir pour les trois hommes a été leur première collation de la journée. Cody a mangé seul vers 12h30. Quelques sandwiches ont été confectionnés vers 15h00 pour caler leur appétit. Le reste du temps n'a été que conversations.

\- 16h30 ! constate Gabe qui rajoute, je dois filer...

\- Ecoute frérot, c'était cool de te voir. C'est Zack qui attrape Gabe pour une franche accolade.

\- Ouais, pareil, man.

Gabe attrape son sac, le dépose sur la table pour le fermer puis s'approche de Shaun.

\- Viens là, toi aussi ! Une étreinte fraternelle les unit.

\- Soyez prudents, les gars, sortez couverts et toi, Shaun prend soin de notre Zack chéri... Et ne le laisse pas filer... lui murmure t'il à l'oreille, en une dernière recommandation.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! acquiesce Shaun, je m'en occupe... dit il en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je ne veux pas de détails, ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter Gabe. Il tape du poing le poing de Cody :

\- Salut man ! et propose à l'attention des deux hommes :

\- La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui venez me rendre visite à Santa Barbara, pourquoi pas ?

\- Ok, répond Zack, en haussant les épaules.

Puis à reculons, comme souvent, Gabe quitte son frère et son meilleur ami et sort de l'appartement.

Shaun, qui a encore les mains sur les hanches se retourne alors vers Zack et commente laconique :

\- C'était cool !

\- Oui. C'était plus que cool. C'était chouette.

Zack hoche la tête et sourit en levant les yeux vers son amant après avoir quitté la porte du regard.

\- Merci ! rajoute t'il.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Gabe qui s'est proposé de venir.

\- Merci tout de même, c'est toi qui a géré.

\- C'était avec plaisir, viens là !

Shaun tend ses bras pour une longue et douce étreinte avec Zack qui ne se fait pas prier...


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

Zack n'a jamais oublié cette histoire de voyage. Il n'a juste pas trouvé le temps. Non, qu'il soit exact, il ne s'est pas donné le temps d'en reparler avec Shaun. Alors, décidé cette fois, il aborde le sujet lors d'un diner, à table. Il a prévu son coup depuis plusieurs jours, maintenant.

Ce soir, c'est Cody et lui qui cuisinent comme ils leur arrivent parfois. Malin, Zack a décidé de concocter un chili con carne. Cody peut ainsi l'aider, à ouvrir les boites de conserve ou les paquets. Zack mélange les ingrédients dans une espèce de sauteuse. Shaun est, depuis ce matin, de sortie, en réunion à une maison de production. Pour une série américaine qui cartonne et qui permet à Shaun de vivre confortablement et dont il participe à l'écriture du script.

Zack a choisi ce plat délibérément. Pour évoquer le souvenir du seul voyage qu'il n'a jamais réalisé hors du territoire américain. C'étaient les parents de Shaun et de Gabe qui lui avaient proposé d'accompagner son meilleur ami, il y a de cela une dizaine d'année, sur un périple d'une journée. Le Mexique n'est pas loin de l'état Californien - comparativement à l'Oregon, où se trouve Jeannie.

Shaun ne les avait pas suivis. Etudiant à l'époque, un voyage familial avec deux mômes ne l'inspirait pas particulièrement. Il aime bien sa famille, mais quand on a une vingtaine d'années, ce genre de voyage familial "culturel" ne fait pas partie de ses priorités.

Shaun se régale et naïf, interroge son ami :

\- C'est délicieux, c'est une excellente idée d'avoir préparé ce plat. Qu'est ce qui t'en a donné l'idée ?

\- Tu te souviens du voyage à Mexico, que j'avais fait avec tes parents ?

\- Oui, nous en avons discuté cet été.

\- Eh bien, l'un des meilleurs plats que j'ai jamais mangé dans ma vie, c'était dans une cantina le midi.

\- Et ?

\- Et, si je n'avais jamais fait ce voyage, nous n'aurions jamais dégusté ce plat, ce soir. Alors, tu vois ?

\- Voir quoi ?

Zack sourit et plisse les yeux. _Shaun se moque de lui ou quoi ?_

\- Qu'il faut voyager, ne jamais louper une opportunité.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux où tu veux en venir...

\- Alors, as-tu enfin réservé ton billet d'avion pour Barcelone ? insiste Zack.

\- Quoi ? ... Oh, non ! Shaun secoue la tête.

Mais Zack aussi peut se révéler têtu :

\- Tu dois y aller, Shaun ! C'est maintenant ! Ne laisse pas passer cette opportunité, pour nous, pour toi. Je t'en prie.

\- Ecoute, si tu me promets que nous ferons le prochain voyage ensemble et seulement à cette condition, alors oui, je pars. C'est décidé.

\- Promis, man ! Ok !

Zack prend une mine réjouie. Il est satisfait d'avoir réussi à décider son ami. Et il voit bien que Shaun aussi s'enthousiasme à l'idée du voyage.

Les deux hommes se font une franche poignée de mains pour sceller cette promesse.

\- Ok, je m'en occupe demain, je rappellerai Marcus et je m'envole.

\- Ouais, cool.

\- Ça signifie quoi ?... Ne sois pas si pressé de me voir partir ! constate Shaun, en faisant une petite moue.

\- Non, c'est cool. On se verra sur skype et tu me raconteras...

\- Oui, ne crois pas que je te laisserai tranquille, même loin. On ne me lâche pas si facilement. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter, même si cela n'aura pas la même saveur sans toi.

\- On se rattrapera la prochaine fois, je te l'ai promis.

Zack regarde droit dans les yeux son amant. Celui-ci se veut rassuré. Shaun sait que Zack tient toujours ses engagements. Il lui sourit :

\- Oui...

Une fois le repas fini, Shaun se met à pianoter sur son ordinateur afin de vérifier les liaisons aériennes avec l'Europe. Maintenant que la décision est prise, tout s'enchaine et il prépare son séjour, le cœur léger et avec enthousiasme.

Il n'osait se l'avouer, mais il est content de partir. Il a confiance en Zack et un peu d'autonomie leur fera le plus grand bien, à tous les deux. Non qu'il soit lassé de leur vie de couple. Bien au contraire, c'est un vrai régal quotidien. Le plaisir d'être deux et de partager ses jours et ses nuits avec un être que l'on aime, en totale harmonie. Se sentir nécessaire et vivant...

Et puis, ce voyage était prévu de longue date. Retrouver Marcus. Visiter de nouvelles villes. De vrais vacances...

Arrive le jour du départ, les deux hommes sont dans la voiture de Zack, garée dans le parking souterrain de l'aéroport. Il ne restait plus d'emplacement disponible sur le parking à ciel ouvert et Zack tenait à accompagner son ami voyageur jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Cody est à la garderie à cette heure de l'après midi et l'étudiant ne rate qu'une heure de cours.

Le moteur est éteint et ils sont en avance, seuls dans ce parking sombre. Les mots leur manquent à tous les deux, Zack n'est définitivement pas un bavard et Shaun s'inquiète un peu de laisser son amant seul. Alors à défaut de paroles, il sourit au jeune homme et l'attire dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes s'étreignent. Zack caresse doucement le dos de Shaun à travers son pull beige. Mais la sensation n'est pas douce. Il glisse alors sa main sous le tricot, pour pouvoir goûter directement à la douceur de la peau de son amant, une dernière fois. Shaun se laisse caresser, ses sens sont en éveil et sa respiration s'accélère. La sensation est si douce et si sensuelle, que Zack ne peut s'empêcher d'être encore plus impatient. Ses caresses deviennent plus appuyées et plus langoureuses à la fois, le long du dos de son ami. Il parcourt la surface lisse de ses deux mains et explore le corps de Shaun. Son désir est là, grandissant. Il recule et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Shaun, voilés d'une même envie. Shaun jette un regard vers l'extérieur du véhicule. L'emplacement est bien choisi, reculé, sombre, sans personne aux alentours.

Soudain, n'écoutant que ses sens, il retire son pull d'un geste impatient et donne accès ainsi à plus de caresses. L'habitacle est rempli d'une atmosphère érotique. La chaleur des deux hommes nimbe les parois vitrées d'une buée qui protège leur tendresse des regards extérieurs. Zack gémit dans un murmure et vient coller avec brusquerie sa bouche sur celle de Shaun. Les deux hommes s'embrassent avec ardeur et passion. Zack poursuit son exploration et caresse le torse de son ami. Il se recule un instant, juste celui de quitter à son tour son sweat puis son teeshirt. Sa raison l'a abandonné pour faire place à un désir qui envahit tout son être. Shaun murmure, d'une caresse sur les lèvres de son amant :

\- Je te veux... maintenant !

Il défait son ceinturon et libère ses hanches de l'emprise de son jean.

Zack quitte la chaleur de la bouche de son amant et laisse vagabonder ses mains sur le corps de celui-ci, qui halète dans une respiration saccadée. Les yeux de Shaun sont fermés. Il renverse la tête sous les baisers de Zack, pour mieux savourer toute leur sensualité, le corps tendu, dans cet habitacle confiné. Zack, à chaque baiser, goûte au sel de la peau de son amant, dont le ventre frémit à son passage. Il sait exactement où se diriger et descend inéluctablement répondre au désir de Shaun.

Leur jouissance est restée prisonnière du véhicule et nul intrus n'est venu entendre leurs cris...

Encore vibrant du plaisir partagé, Zack sourit et constate :

\- Je ne pourrai désormais plus prendre la "Jimmy" sans penser à toi.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, se moque gentiment Shaun avec félicité.

\- Mumm, tu dois vraiment y aller ?

\- Oui... Oui, répète Shaun en voyant l'heure affichée au cadran du tableau de bord, puis questionne :

\- Ta pendule avance ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on accélère, énonce Shaun en se réajustant et en enfilant son pull.

Il attend que Zack ait remis son teeshirt avant d'ouvrir sa portière et récupère ses bagages dans le coffre : une valise et un gros sac. Shaun n'est guère plus chargé que lorsqu'il était descendu à la villa, l'été dernier. A Barcelone, il fera moins chaud qu'à Los Angeles, en ce printemps. Mais Shaun est habitué à vadrouiller et peu d'affaires lui sont nécessaires. Il emmène bien évidemment son ordinateur portable et un appareil photo. Il a promis à Cody de prendre des clichés tous les jours. Et de les mettre régulièrement sur son blog pour que les deux garçons puissent suivre ses péripéties et partager un peu d'aventure avec lui.

C'est l'instant des adieux. Enfin, des au revoir.

Les deux hommes sont côte à côte, lorsque Shaun présente son billet à l'hôtesse. Ils sont si proches qu'elle croit tout d'abord qu'ils voyagent ensemble et attend pour que Zack présente son document.

S'apercevant du malentendu, Zack précise :

\- Oh, non, non, et recule pour laisser place aux autres voyageurs.

Il est l'heure de se séparer. Le jeune homme, pudique en lieu public, dépose un léger baiser. Mais Shaun attire le jeune homme pour une dernière et franche accolade qui finit en étreinte.

\- Bon voyage...

\- Sois sage et créatif...

Zack aime bien entendre cette formule. Elle le caractérise vraiment et c'est tout ce qu'attend Shaun de lui. Etre sage et créatif. Shaun a peu d'exigence vis à vis de son amant, il lui reconnait son talent artistique et lui permet d'exister en toute liberté, sans obligations. C'est ce qu'il apprécie chez son compagnon, qu'il ne l'enferme pas dans un carcans sous prétexte de leur relation. Zack n'est aucunement contraint par Shaun, bien au contraire...

Le jeune homme regarde son ami passer les portes automatiques. Shaun ne devient, alors, plus qu'une silhouette sombre parmi tant d'autres. Zack baisse les yeux, met ses mains dans ses poches et repart tranquillement chez lui, épaules affaissées, indifférent aux individus qui transitent en ce lieu.

Le soir, alors qu'il se couche dans le grand lit vide, il réalise que c'est la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, maintenant, qu'il se trouve dans cette situation, seul. Il n'a jamais passé une nuit sans son amant, depuis qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble et auparavant, ses nuits s'écoulaient les unes après les autres dans son lit de garçon à une place.

Par habitude, il se glisse du côté gauche du lit et se pelotonne sous la couette. Sa solitude est grande, en cet instant. Il se sent abandonné. Les draps lui semblent, à juste titre, plus froids que d'ordinaire. Il est souvent le dernier à se coucher, même si ce ne sont que quelques minutes ou quelques secondes qui séparent l'entrée dans le lit des deux hommes. Il éprouve, ce soir, le besoin de prendre l'oreiller de Shaun, abandonné là et d'y inspirer l'odeur de son amant baroudeur... Il ferme les yeux un instant, agrippe puis étreint l'oreiller, pâle représentation de son ami. Il ouvre les yeux et reste là, figé dans sa posture, son regard fixé au-delà des murs, au delà de la pénombre de la chambre.

Le matin réveille Zack, qui s'aperçoit, étonné, qu'il n'a pas bougé de place, laissant quasiment les deux tiers du lit vide. Comme quoi. Il frisonne, ne sachant si son corps ressent l'absence de son compagnon ou la fraicheur du matin. Energique, il ne cherche pas la réponse et se lève immédiatement.

Après sa première nuit, sa première journée sans Shaun débute...

Neuf heures de décalage horaires. _Neuf heures !_ Entre Los Angeles et Barcelone. Zack, qui n'est qu'au petit matin du jeudi, imagine que Shaun a déjà bien rempli sa journée. Il devra attendre malgré tout, pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il se communiquera sur Skype à l'université, via sa connexion étudiante. Il n'a pas les moyens d'avoir un ordinateur portable et n'en a de toute façon, pas particulièrement besoin, sauf en cette circonstance très exceptionnelle qu'est l'absence de Shaun. Mais ils ont vécu des années l'un sans l'autre, ils devraient tenir le choc. Qui des deux hommes aura le plus le manque de l'autre ? Shaun dont l'exotisme et le dépaysement du voyage devraient faire oublier son ami ou Zack qui devra gérer une organisation si compliquée de ses journées qu'il n'aura pas un moment pour souffler ?

Alors Zack va essayer de caler quelques minutes dans sa matinée au centre de documentation, en espérant qu'à ce moment précis Shaun sera connecté et disponible. Sinon, il lui laissera un mail... Mais... cela n'est pas pareil.

Avant que Shaun ne parte, il a été décidé par les trois garçons, que Zack ferait appel aux services de Kristen, aussi souvent qu'il en éprouvera la nécessité. C'est pourquoi, à chaque soir de travail, la jeune fille vient garder Cody. Il n'est pas si tard quand il revient et donc elle prend le bus pour s'en retourner chez elle.

Là encore, une nouvelle routine vient se mettre en place.

Premier week-end sans Shaun, les deux jeunes garçons se retrouvent tous les deux comme ils ont pu l'être auparavant, quelquefois.

Ce soir, Zack a été ferme avec son neveu :

\- Grasse matinée pour nous deux demain.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on dort aussi longtemps qu'on en a envie. Pas de réveil, pas besoin de se lever tôt.

\- Si je suis réveillé, je fais quoi ? demande Cody qui se souvient de la fois où Gabe était venu et où il lui avait fallu attendre que les adultes se lèvent pour petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu joues ! Pourquoi ? Gamin.

\- Et si j'ai faim ?

\- Ohhhh... Zack comprend enfin l'inquiétude de son neveu.

Il lui répond, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds :

\- Ecoute, on sort les céréales et ton bol, dès ce soir. Demain matin, tu pourras te servir le lait tout seul, dans le frigo.

Et joignant aussitôt ses gestes à sa parole, Zack met à disposition sur la table toutes les choses nécessaires à l'enfant. Il rajoute :

\- Je ne te promets rien mais, si demain est aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui, nous irons voir l'océan.

\- Oui !

\- Allez, au lit, bonhomme. Je te promets de ne pas dormir trop longtemps.

Zack couche l'enfant, lui lit une histoire, puis le laisse paisiblement s'endormir.

Il n'est pas si tard ce samedi soir, Zack retrouve alors une habitude de célibataire. Il s'installe, dos confortablement appuyé sur les oreillers du grand lit vide, ouvre son carnet de dessin et crayonne...

Ses yeux quittent son cahier et viennent, quelques fois, fixer au-delà des murs de la chambre, un pays qu'il ne connait pas...

Il n'a pu discuter de vive voix qu'un bref instant et qu'une seule fois avec Shaun depuis que celui-ci est parti. Tout se passe bien. Il est, bien entendu, arrivé et les températures sont beaucoup plus fraiches qu'à L.A. :

\- Peut être est-ce parce que tu n'es pas là pour me réchauffer ? a soupiré Shaun.

\- ...Tu as Marcus, a suggéré Zack.

Il s'en est voulu d'avoir dit cela. Mais entre jalousie et curiosité, il n'a pu retenu la fugace image de son amant avec un autre homme.

\- Non, a répondu Shaun qui n'a rien ajouté de plus.

Il a déjà largement exprimé ses sentiments à son jeune amant et sait qu'il n'a plus rien à lui prouver. Le temps de conversation leur étant limité, ils sont allés à l'essentiel, leurs derniers mots pleins de tendresse :

\- Tu me manques, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, insiste Shaun.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

Fin de transmission. Dans ce peu de temps qui leur était imparti, ils n'ont pas discuté du pays. Si bien, que Zack, depuis, a consulté les ouvrages que possède son ami et en a feuilleté plus particulièrement un, rempli de photographies, plus belles les unes que les autres, sur l'Espagne.

Ce soir, c'est ce qu'il a vu dans le livre qu'il dessine. Des paysages de désert, aride et sec, des étendues linéaires de céréales à perte de vue, des cités antiques d'une architecture qui lui est inconnue, des côtes bordées d'eau et de palmiers.

Il demandera à Shaun si ses dessins sont représentatifs de la réalité ou tout droit sortis d'une chimère. Ses esquisses sont multicolores avec une dominante jaune, qui évoque pour Zack, le soleil, la pierre et le blé dont semble gorgé ce pays.

Sa passion du dessin le tient un bon moment éveillé mais, il veut profiter de son dimanche avec Cody. Donc, raisonnablement, il arrête son ouvrage et éteint la lumière. Il s'enfonce dans le moelleux des draps blancs et s'endort rapidement, trop seul pour rester éveillé.

Le soleil vient le réveiller à une heure si peu tardive, qu'il se réjouit d'avance de la journée qui les attend, Cody et lui.

Il se surprend à trouver son neveu encore endormi et profite du moment pour se doucher rapidement. Puis, l'oncle va tendrement réveiller à son tour l'enfant. Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans une bonne humeur partagée.

\- Allez, on bouge. Aujourd'hui, bord de mer !

\- On va à San Pedro ?

\- Non, Cod's, il y a plus près et aussi sympathique, tu verras...

Zack se gare non loin de la jetée de Santa Monica. C'est le lieu le plus attractif de l'Océan pacifique, situé le plus près de chez eux. Zack, sans y être jamais allé autrement que lors de leur circuit nocturne organisé par Shaun, s'imagine pouvoir occuper leur journée entière. Le site, tel qu'il se présente sous leurs yeux, ressemble à s'y méprendre à une carte postale vantant les attraits californiens : Soleil, palmiers, océan et population rivalisent d'esthétique et proposent une évidente notion du bonheur.

Plage, jetée, attractions et snack sont au programme. C'est ce qu'ils font. Cody quitte rarement la main de Zack et les deux garçons se régalent les yeux. Pas besoin de payer de manège à l'enfant. Les deux promeneurs savourent tout autant leur plaisir, à découvrir les stands et à observer la joie et le bonheur des gens qui s'amusent. Des sportifs roulent à vive allure sur des rollers. Zack en regrette presque un instant de ne pas avoir amené son skate. Des familles entières hurlent dans les montagnes russes et des couples s'embrassent dans les wagons de la grande roue. L'oncle et le neveu ne savent plus où donner des yeux et ne s'ennuient à aucun instant. L'oncle paie une barbe à papa à Cody et rit de le voir le visage barbouillé de rose. Il prend quelques photos pour garder un souvenir de ses moments magiques. Cody se prête volontiers aux séances de portraits et accentue ses mimiques afin de montrer tout le plaisir qu'il éprouve durant cette journée. Le sérieux n'est pas de rigueur aujourd'hui. Nombreux sont les californiens qui, comme eux, ont voulu profiter de ce dimanche printanier. L'atmosphère de ce lieu est à la liesse et les deux garçons savourent la journée tranquillement.

Ils ont tout d'abord parcouru la plage mais vite lassés de l'étendue de sable semblable à toutes les autres, ils sont rapidement partis à l'assaut du parc de la jetée. Zack a découvert avec stupeur que l'ensemble date de 1909 et est déçu de ne pouvoir partager cette étonnante information avec Shaun.

Mais, il est l'heure du retour, maintenant.

La route est un peu longue, malgré tout. Ils vivent à L.A. et les kilomètres entre tous lieux se comptent en dizaines, et les minutes en milliers. Zack jette un œil dans le rétroviseur et, un sourire se dessine sur son visage à la vue du petit garçon endormi, dans son siège auto. Il roule sereinement, satisfait d'avoir offert tant de joie à son neveu, ébahi à la découverte d'un monde réel, tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée.

Zack regarde de nouveau la route, droit devant lui. Il est moins concentré sur sa conduite que d'ordinaire et commence à imaginer de nouveaux tableaux, inspirés de ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui.

Le ciel s'est vêtu de son manteau gris de la nuit.

Cody n'a pas rechigné à aller se coucher et Zack bénéficie donc d'une tranquillité propice à la création artistique. Sans avoir été impatient, il est heureux d'être à ce moment de la journée où le temps qui lui reste est à lui seul.

Il s'installe paisiblement sur son lit et a déjà pris ses aises en installant ses crayons sur son chevet. Il aime tout particulièrement ces instants, où rien d'autre ne lui occupe l'esprit que de crayonner, de dessiner et de donner formes et couleurs à son imagination.

Il prend son temps, alors que son cerveau fourmille d'images et d'idées. Là, une grande roue, là un ponton, là des personnes dans un flou de bougé, juste silhouettes passagères dans un décor festif et ludique. Quelques esquisses sur des pages. Zack concentré et appliqué, se mord les lèvres, tout à sa création.

Satisfait de ses prémices d'œuvres plus élaborées, il se couche, apaisé et serein. Il a le sentiment de quelques... choses... d'accomplies, d'abouties, dans sa vie d'homme. Non pas seulement ses dessins, où son épanouissement est total ; mais sa relation à Cody tout d'abord, pour qui son affection est sans faille, et enfin et aussi, sa relation avec Shaun, et ce sentiment d'être deux, à sa place, avec lui.

Tout ce qui fait de lui l'homme qu'il est, et avec qui il est en harmonie.

C'est sur cette fugace idée de bien-être que le sommeil l'accueille.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 21

Sa vie est tellement belle et joyeuse, maintenant. Un vrai bonheur, pour un petit garçon de bientôt six ans. Son anniversaire est le mois prochain, en juin. Ça fait presque six ans, ça. En tout cas, lui se sent comme un grand.

Grand d'avoir deux papas. Il est le seul dans sa classe, enfin, dans son groupe. Car la classe, de la vraie école, c'est l'année prochaine. Cody est pressé d'y être. Il croit que c'est encore mieux que la garderie, que la "petite école". Parce que l'année prochaine, les vrais "apprentissages" commencent. C'est un mot qu'il a entendu prononcé par Carolyn, la maitresse, à son oncle. Cody ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire, mais ça semble très sérieux et intéressant.

Déjà, depuis qu'il vit à Los Angeles et va dans ce centre, il découvre toute une nouvelle vie qui lui plait. Il s'est fait des amis. Et ça, c'est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Il a des copains dans son groupe et d'autres, plus encore, sur la cour de récréation. Ils jouent au ballon et, ces temps là lui semblent toujours trop courts. Mais, il fait des activités en classe comme de la peinture ou former des lettres ou reconnaitre des objets ou se souvenir de cartes après les avoir retournées. Faire tout ça lui plait énormément, aussi.

Depuis qu'il va au centre, ce sont les lettres qui le fascinent le plus. Dans sa "classe", il a expliqué qu'il avait vu une pancarte immense où son nom était presque marqué mais dans le désordre. Carolyn a tout de suite compris et après, tous les enfants ont travaillé sur le mot "HOLLYWOOD". Chacun a cherché si son prénom avait des lettres identiques à celui du mot. Cody était très fier ce jour-là, car c'était lui qui en avait parlé le premier et c'était lui qui avait le plus de lettres identiques.

Et puis, Shaun écrit et Cody sait maintenant le pouvoir magique des mots. Raconter des histoires et même gagner de l'argent en faisant cela...

Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire plus tard, mais il sait que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il a le temps.

Pour l'instant, son temps, il l'occupe à jouer, mais plus tout seul. Sauf à la maison. Découvrir qu'on peut rigoler et jouer autant que l'on veut. Il n'a pas osé parler à ses copains des talkies-walkies. Parce qu'oncle Zack lui a bien expliqué qu'il ne pouvait le prêter qu'à un ami et pas à un copain. Et Cody ne comprend pas la différence. Mais, il trouve que ce n'est pas important non plus, que là aussi, il a le temps et que pour l'instant, il s'amuse comme cela très bien. Il est peut-être encore trop petit et Zack était beaucoup plus vieux que lui quand il s'en servait avec son ami Gabe. Même si c'était avant que lui ne soit né, Zack était déjà grand.

A la maison, Cody aussi est heureux. Il aime voir son oncle qui sourit. Zack rigole et s'occupe de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant. Ils cuisinent ensemble. Ce sont ses instants préférés. Zack prend toujours le temps de lui expliquer les mots et ce qu'il a droit de faire, alors qu'il n'est qu'un petit garçon.

Ce qui fait que sa maman ne lui manque pas beaucoup. Cody a mieux qu'une maman maintenant, il a deux "papas". Shaun s'occupe beaucoup de lui et en plus, il le fait toujours en souriant. Cody se souvient encore de sa maman qui soupirait souvent quand elle lui parlait. L'enfant ne sait pas tout, mais il sait quand même, que, des fois, il dérangeait beaucoup sa mère.

Ce que Cody ne comprend pas. C'est que des garçons et des filles rigolent à "l'école" parce qu'il a deux papas. Ils disent que c'est pas possible, que c'est pas comme ça que les bébés arrivent. Mais Cody se sent plus intelligent qu'eux. Il sait que Zack n'est pas son papa même si il aime bien lui faire croire et il sait aussi qu'il est né avant que Zack et Shaun ne soient amis. Très très amis. Il y a des enfants qui expliquent que ce n'est pas normal. Cody ne voit pourtant rien de bizarre à la maison. Zack et Shaun font toutes les choses comme avant et comme tout le monde. Dormir, manger, rire et discuter.

Il y a une autre chose qu'il ne comprend pas bien. Shaun est parti - loin - plus loin que sa maman, au delà de la mer, lui a expliqué son oncle. Pourtant, lui va revenir plus vite et plus sûrement que Jeannie. C'est un problème pour lui, de ne pas savoir quel rapport il y a entre la distance et la présence des gens.

Il n'y pense pas trop car ses journées sont bien occupées. En plus, maintenant, il y a Kristen qui s'occupe de lui, aussi. Comme en ce moment, parce que Shaun n'est pas là. Shaun qui voyage. C'est normal, il est riche. Cody aime vraiment beaucoup Shaun. Mais, il adore Kristen. D'abord, c'est une fille, plus gentille encore que Carolyn. Et puis, elle lui parle beaucoup de ses frères et lui a promis qu'elle l'emmènerait un jour, jouer avec eux. Ce sera vraiment trop cool. Vivement ce jour-là. Kristen a dit "bientôt" et Cody sait que bientôt, c'est pas tout de suite. Alors, il attend quand le moment qu'elle appelle "bientôt" sera remplacé par "aujourd'hui" ou "demain" - Quand, il n'y a plus qu'une nuit à dormir.

Même dormir est plus facile, aussi. Cody ne s'est jamais fait gronder ou disputer, depuis qu'il vit avec Shaun et Zack. Alors, dormir dans une chambre tout seul, c'est bien, c'est mieux. Il n'a plus peur. Au contraire, c'est qu'il est grand et il peut compter sur son oncle. Il ne l'abandonnera pas. Jamais. C'est important d'en être sûr quand on a cinq ans, bientôt six...

Son seul rêve est d'avoir un animal à la maison. Là, ce serait parfait. Un chat. Il aime bien les chiens, mais il faut sortir se promener avec lui. Et il est trop petit pour cela, alors il se doute bien que ce n'est pas possible. Mais un chat, ça peut rester tout le temps à l'intérieur. A l'école, il y a un livre sur les chats. C'est en le feuilletant que Cody y a songé. Dans le livre, le chat ne sort pas mais regarde par la fenêtre ce qui se passe dans la rue. Alors, il espère que Zack et Shaun voudront bien un jour lui offrir un petit compagnon. Même qu'il dormirait dans sa chambre. Elle est bien assez grande pour deux. Lui et une petite boule de poils...

Malgré tout, l'enfant est heureux. Il souhaite juste que rien ne change. Il espère juste que cela durera très, très longtemps...


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 22

En l'absence de Shaun, le rythme universitaire suit son cours. Le plaisir de l'étudiant est toujours aussi grand. Les divers enseignements font appel à sa créativité. Mais pas seulement. Son intelligence, elle aussi, est en permanence sollicitée. Se confronter aux remarques des professeurs, aux réalisations de grands noms ou d'artistes moins connus. L'histoire de l'art est une source inépuisable. La confrontation avec d'autres étudiants aussi. Ne plus être seul, discuter, s'opposer, se confronter. Partager surtout.

Et puis, Zack se sociabilise. Sans être sauvage ou introverti, son cercle de relation a toujours été le même et plutôt restreint. Des années qu'il côtoie Tori et Gabe. Désormais, à Calarts, nombreux sont ses amis. Ethan, Joshua, Abigail et Laura sont les principaux jeunes avec qui il partage tous ses moments de libre, y compris la pause repas, le midi.

L'habitude leur est venue de déjeuner ensemble. Ils s'installent comme bon nombre de jeunes, au gré des disponibilités, sur les tables extérieures en bois, à la cafétéria ou sur la pelouse. Mais toujours réunis. Que de plaisir, que de détente dans ces moments où rien n'a de prise sur eux, où les débats sont légions et les crises de fou rire salvatrices.

Etendus sur l'herbe pour certains, assis sur un rocher ou au pied d'un arbre pour d'autres, la désinvolture est de mise. Le schéma est toujours le même : Ethan en bon orateur est celui qui anime le plus les conversations, Joshua n'est pas en reste de répondant. Les filles apportent leur note de légèreté et Zack écoute silencieusement et rit de bon cœur. Il s'élève quelque fois en désaccord et apparait souvent comme ayant un propos juste et écouté. Cependant, avec sa discrétion naturelle, il n'en tire aucune fierté. Il questionne souvent, comme il en a l'habitude, préférant demander à chacun de justifier son point de vue plutôt que d'émettre le sien.

Mais toutes les conversations ne sont pas débats. Tant de sujets sont abordés que les minutes s'écoulent toujours trop vite au goût de chacun. La sonnerie retentit et chacun doit s'en retourner à son cours.

L'incident du baiser est depuis longtemps oublié et la cohésion du groupe a retrouvé son harmonie d'avant, que ce soit dans les moments d'apprentissage, comme ceux de détente.

Zack, quelque soit la classe, s'entend avec tout le monde. Son travail artistique est reconnu et sa discrétion respectée. Il a soif d'apprendre, toujours davantage et de se perfectionner.

Au denier cours, le professeur leur a demandé de se documenter sur Keith Haring et de présenter un devoir individuel.

Zack se rend donc tout naturellement à la bibliothèque. Mains dans les poches, il demande, à la femme de l'accueil, le rayon de livres concerné et se rend sans tarder à celui-ci. Il trouve surpris quelques ouvrages qu'il feuillète. Cela l'occupe plus d'une heure.

Il retourne en ces lieux le lendemain puis le surlendemain, ne voulant emprunter les documents. Toute sa classe a le même travail à faire. Il est donc hors de question de priver ses camarades de la documentation. Les copies sont autorisées. C'est pourquoi, une fois son plan de rédaction préparé, il ressort ses notes et va au local copieur faire des doubles des pages qu'il a précédemment sélectionnés.

Il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu cette démarche. Plusieurs autres élèves ont eu le même cheminement de travail. Il est donc courant de faire la queue à l'imprimante multifonctions. Arrive son tour. Zack pose son livre ouvert sur la surface vitrée puis entre son code et valide. Il attend patiemment que l'impression soit finie et se recule spontanément de l'engin pour vérifier la sortie des copies. La pièce est étroite et Ethan, en se faufilant par derrière, entre en contact avec lui. Il n'est pas rare, lorsqu'il y a du monde à patienter auprès de la machine, que l'individu qui attend, passe sur le côté pour dégager l'espace et libérer ainsi la sortie.

Tout concentré qu'il est à appuyer sur les boutons pour ne pas débiter son compte copie inutilement, Zack se fait surprendre par cet affleurement inattendu, mais plus encore par la sensation que cela lui procure.

Est-ce dû au hasard ou une approche voulue d'Ethan ? Zack n'en sait rien. Ce qu'il reconnait, c'est cette boule au ventre et cette chaleur qui montent en lui à ce simple effleurement. Zack avait identifié celui qui patientait derrière nuit. Lorsqu'Ethan est passé dans son dos, Zack a senti malgré le tissu de son jean et celui de son ami, le frottement du bas ventre de celui-ci contre ses fesses. Il lève instinctivement les yeux du copieur et ne peut retenir une discrète inspiration. Ethan a spontanément frôler de son bras la taille de Zack, comme pour mieux accéder au copieur. Zack tourne son regard vers Ethan qui s'excuse :

\- Pardon.

Il est facile de voir pourtant qu'il ne semble pas regretter son geste.

\- Ok, laconique Zack n'ose plus regarder son ami.

La scène a duré si peu de temps que le jeune homme ne sait si c'est son imagination - peut être le manque de Shaun ? - qui lui joue des tours. A t'il pris pour un instant chargé de sensualité ou d'érotisme, ce qui n'était qu'une légère bousculade ? Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est Ethan ? Il ne se donne pas le temps d'y réfléchir et récupère ses copies sans un regard derrière lui. Il quitte immédiatement les lieux chargés d'électricité.

Il n'a pas de temps à perdre en réflexion sur cet incident. Mais une sourde colère gronde en lui. Il marche tête basse dans le couloir qui le ramène à son cours suivant. Il s'en veut de la trahison de son corps. Ses sens en éveil réagissent trop vite et trop facilement au contact de son ami et font fi, à chaque fois de son cœur et de ses sentiments à l'égard de Shaun. Cela le fâche.

La sonnerie le distrait de ses sombres pensées et le ramène à la froide réalité de son organisation : Cours - Cody - Restaurant.

Kristen garde Cody durant le travail de Zack au restaurant, auquel il se rend en skate.

Il met à exécution un projet qui le tenait à cœur depuis quelques semaines. Le graff. Il a prévu de taguer à son retour, un mur depuis longtemps déjà repéré. Activité libératrice pour Zack, s'il en est une. Il a prévu, à cet effet, son pochoir et sa bombe. Il a envie de faire connaitre à ce quartier nord de L.A. le graphisme de la zone portuaire qui est au sud de cette immense ville. Des dizaine de kilomètres séparent les deux lieux et il est bien certain que peu de personnes se sont aventurées jusque "là-bas".

Et puis, c'est quelque chose que Zack a toujours aimé : taguer. Le graff fait partie d'un de ses moyens d'expression. Orner les murs de son nouveau quartier de sa signature artistique, c'est un peu comme marquer un territoire. Des psy se sont surement penchés sur la question.

Zack n'en n'est pas là mais, sur le chemin de retour, une fois son travail fini, il sort son pochoir, la peinture acrylique et retrouve les gestes sinueux et libérateurs qui donne naissance à son tag. Il redécouvre ce plaisir et cette montée d'adrénaline, caractéristiques de ces actions frauduleuses. Il enlève le carton et sourit à la vue du dessin achevé sur le mur gris. _Shaun saura t'il le voir et y reconnaitre son travail ?_ Il faudra que Zack patiente encore quelques semaines pour le savoir.

Satisfait, il range son matériel dans son sac, qu'il remet sur son épaule, attrape son skate laissé au sol et roule à nouveau pour finir de rentrer chez lui. Tout cela ne lui aura pris que quelques minutes mais la sensation est bonne et Zack pénètre dans l'appartement, totalement détendu.

Kristen est repartie, Zack a vérifié que son neveu dormait profondément puis a pris sa douche. Il s'installe confortablement dans son lit et ne veille pas. Allongé seul, ses pensées vagabondent. Il se promet de contacter Shaun, demain. Un moyen pour lui de se déculpabiliser et plus encore, de se rassurer.

Le lendemain est là, et Zack se connecte à Shaun.

\- Quand rentres-tu ? est la premier propos de Zack.

\- Mumm, mon voyage touche à sa fin. Dis-moi que je te manque autant que toi tu me manques.

\- Oui, tu ne le sais donc pas ?

\- Non, j'aime te l'entendre dire...

\- ...

Shaun n'a pas peur d'exprimer ses sentiments mais il sait combien cela est difficile pour son amant pudique. Mais, il ne veut pas perdre un seule seconde de leur précieux temps de connexion, toujours trop court et aborde un sujet qui rend son ami toujours plus bavard :

\- Alors comment va Cody ?

\- Oh, tout va bien pour lui. Nous sommes allés à Santa Monica, tu sais. Il a adoré.

Shaun peut entendre le sourire dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu m'étonnes, je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour partager votre plaisir car j'imagine bien que toi aussi tu t'es amusé.

\- Oui, c'était cool.

Zack un instant se remémore le sourire tout auréolé de sucre rose de son neveu. Mais ce n'est pas de Cody qu'il veut parler. Il veut en savoir plus sur le voyage en pays lointain.

\- Alors, l'Espagne, c'est comment ?

\- Chaud et très ensoleillé, comme en Californie. Tu verras les photos, les villes sont magnifiques et chargées d'histoire, des palais immenses et anciens, en pierres blanches.

\- Et les habitants ?

\- Ils sont plutôt différents de nous. Ils parlent très vite et bougent tout le temps. Ils sont très... je ne sais pas quel mot utiliser... différents... plus petits, plus bruns, un peu comme des mexicains. Ce qui est normal vu que ce sont ces européens qui ont colonisé l'Amérique latine.

Zack sourit, il adore écouter Shaun parler de ses voyages. Son ami a un don pour raconter. Ça n'est pas pour rien qu'il est écrivain - et un bon écrivain -.

Mais le temps, comme toujours dans ces moments là, s'écoule trop vite. Alors Zack soupire et indique :

\- Ecoute, je dois te laisser. Reviens vite... s'il te plait.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Shaun à près de dix mille kilomètres de là.

\- Oui, oui. Nous t'attendons, c'est tout. C'est quand tu veux.

\- Encore une semaine ou deux et je serai de retour. Pour de bon. Après, je ne voyagerai plus qu'avec toi. Tu m'en as fait la promesse.

\- Ok, à bientôt.

\- A bientôt, sois sage...

Mais Zack a déjà coupé la liaison. De toute façon, en ce qui concerne le créatif, Shaun n'a pas à s'en faire et pour le reste... Zack préfère ne pas y penser.

Une semaine s'est encore écoulée depuis l'appel et le week-end est là. Kristen s'est proposée de prendre Cody, pour les deux jours, chez elle. L'occasion pour l'enfant de découvrir enfin les deux frères de la jeune fille dont elle lui a tant parlé et de partager de bons moments avec eux. Les deux garçons sont eux aussi impatients de connaitre Cody.

Zack a voulu dédommager la jeune femme mais celle-ci a refusé :

\- Mes parents ne sont pas là et je suis coincée pour le week-end alors autant faire trois heureux.

\- C'est cool, merci.

Définitivement, cette fille est un cadeau du ciel. Cody l'a totalement adoptée.

Zack se réjouit de sa liberté retrouvée. Un weekend pour lui seul !

Il décide de son programme pour les deux jours. Samedi : session de surf. La dernière fois, c'était avec Shaun et Gabe, mais cela fait quelques temps déjà et les sensations physiques lui manquent. Il ira bien entendu travailler au restaurant puis après, quartier libre jusqu'au dimanche soir où il récupéra Cody.

Zack décide de passer la soirée avec ses amis de Calarts. Ils semblent avoir l'habitude de se retrouver le samedi soir chez Ethan et pour une fois qu'il peut se joindre à la fête, il décide de ne pas s'en priver. Il n'en a jamais été question auparavant, car Shaun aurait du jouer les baby-sitters, une fois de plus et Zack n'a jamais voulu, ni abuser de la gentillesse de Shaun, ni lui imposer la garde de Cody, ce dont Jeannie ne s'est jamais privé auprès de son frère.

Alors Zack se frotte les mains dans l'appartement, il vérifie qu'il est équipé pour sa journée du samedi. Il ferme l'appartement et roule jusqu'à Ocean boulevard. C'est la première fois qu'il y retourne seul.

Dans le jardin de la villa, il traine un peu et sourit. L'endroit est un lieu chargé en émotions et en souvenirs. Premiers baisers, retrouvailles... Malgré tout, il ne s'offre pas d'avantage le luxe de s'attarder.

Il récupère sa planche et court jusqu'à l'eau retrouver les plaisirs de la glisse. Son corps est tendu à la recherche de l'équilibre. Il dompte vague après vague avec un plaisir renouvelé à chaque assaut. Il n'est pas seul dans l'océan. Quelques autres surfeurs ont bravé comme lui l'air encore frais mais revigorant de ce printemps et plus encore la froideur de l'eau salée... Pour Zack comme pour les autres sportifs, le plaisir est là et neuf comme à chaque début de saison.

Mais toute chose, bonne ou mauvaise, a une fin. Il part donc ensuite au travail et exécute, avec conscience et application, la cuisine pour les clients du samedi midi. Pour une fois, ses heures de cuistot semblent s'écouler assez vite, malgré son impatience. Un fois son travail fini, il rentre chez lui se doucher. Il a un peu de temps avant de repartir chez Ethan. La soirée est organisée, les cinq amis préparent ou amènent chacun un plat et ils grignoteront tranquillement durant la nuit qui devrait s'avérer aussi très alcoolisée. Pas question de sortir. Juste de passer un bon et long moment ensemble. La nuit leur appartient et il est quelquefois question, semble t-il, d'aller courir le lendemain, pour s'oxygéner l'esprit et se purifier le corps.

Zack a suivi les indications d'Ethan pour arriver jusqu'à chez lui. Son appartement est très proche de la plage et Zack, en garant son véhicule, comprend mieux comment Ethan entretient son corps athlétique. Le jeune homme est un peu intimidé, lorsque son hôte ouvre la porte. Mais celui-ci l'accueille avec enthousiasme :

\- Salut, man. Heureux de te voir. Avance-toi, on n'attendait plus que toi.

Une accolade et Zack entre. Il retrouve ses autres amis : Joshua et Abigail sont installés dans le canapé qui fait face à la porte d'entrée. Laura est assise sur un épais coussin posé au sol. A la vue de ses compagnons, la réserve naturelle de Zack le quitte et l'ambiance joviale du groupe prend le dessus et le contamine.

Découvrant les lieux, Zack peut admirer à loisirs l'œuvre picturale de son ami. Elle est accrochée, là, en évidence dans le salon. Il y reconnait le bureau de la cimenterie mais le résultat est tout autre que l'impression que la pièce lui avait laissée. Ethan a imprimé sa photo en noir et blanc. Ce sont les deux seules couleurs qu'il s'est autorisé à utiliser. Le cadre est découpé en une huitaine de sortes de rectangles ou plutôt de rayures, chacune d'elles se répondent en un effet de négatif et positif avec une alternance toute symétrique. Il semblerait presque qu'il y ait deux photos en une. Le tirage positif de la photographie se superpose sur son miroir négatif pictural. L'ensemble est époustouflant et force l'admiration de Zack, qui complimente l'artiste :

\- Bravo, mec ! Sacré travail !

\- Merci. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. J'avoue. En plus, je garde un excellent souvenir de cette escapade.

\- Pareil !

Les heures s'égrènent et les cinq jeunes amis rient et plaisantent. Les cadavres de bières et d'alcool sur le sol et sur le bureau d'Ethan, indiquent que les jeunes sont passablement éméchés. Les filles demandent à faire un karaoké et les garçons n'ont pas le cœur à refuser. Ce qu'ils regrettent par la suite, amèrement. Question de survie auditive. Malgré tout, ils ne sont pas en reste et viennent rajouter au désastre musical quelques accords dissonants, pour la plus grande joie de tous. Les chansons défilent, massacrées les unes après les autres, prétextes à quelques délires supplémentaires. Rien n'a d'importance et le ridicule ne leur fait pas peur. Ils verront bien si demain matin, il leur restera quelques souvenirs de ces extravagances nocturnes.

\- 03h27 ! On va y aller ! Sinon on arrivera jamais à se lever demain, enfin , tout à l'heure...

C'est Laura, la plus raisonnable des deux filles, qui s'exprime. Abigail, un peu anéantie par l'alcool, grogne. Elle est affalée dans le canapé et a du mal à passer en station debout. Zack la soutient mais n'est guère plus frais et le couple chancelant se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes sont colocataires, ce qui présente des avantages lors de leurs sorties. Leur chauffeur, quel qu'il soit, ne fait toujours qu'un seul trajet.

\- On se voit lundi ?

\- Ouais, à lundi, confirme Zack.

\- Le taxi est là, constate Ethan par la fenêtre.

Joshua est endormi à même le sol, un coussin sous sa tête et ne constate plus rien depuis presque une heure.

Une fois les filles parties, Ethan rassemble quelques bouteilles vides éparses et les dépose dans l'évier.

\- Tu veux mon lit ? ... Y a de la place pour deux, propose l'hôte à son ami.

\- Non, non, le canapé m'ira très bien. C'est bon.

\- Comme tu veux.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, chacun des deux garçons s'allonge dans leur couchage respectif. Zack étend ses bras un instant et baille profondément. Puis aussitôt, il se tourne et s'endort immédiatement, trop alcoolisé pour penser.

Ethan, quant à lui, soupire dans le moelleux de son lit. Sa proposition était innocente mais il lui a été bon de rêver qu'un instant Zack accepte. Dangereux mais si tentant. Il a beau se contrôler pour ne pas perdre un ami. Il imagine souvent être l'amant de Zack. Il ne peut détacher son esprit d'images sensuelles associées à ce garçon. Quelle idée de l'avoir rencontré, alors qu'il n'est pas libre ! Joshua malgré toute la sympathie qu'il éprouve à son égard, ne lui fait pas cet effet. Mais avec Zack, Ethan ne maîtrise ni ses sentiments, ni son corps. A ce qu'il a compris, tout n'a été qu'une question de timing. L'été lui a été défavorable.

Ethan est satisfait de son self-control. Il n'a presque jamais craqué depuis le baiser, sauf peut être cette fois là, au copieur. Mais c'était si discret, si bref... et si bon. De quoi alimenter son imagination érotique quelques nuits... Le prix à payer pour être tomber amoureux d'un garçon inaccessible. Le prix fort : des tiraillements au creux de l'estomac, le souffle coupé, les battements de cœur en chamade... quelques symptômes physiques de son attirance pour Zack. Tout cela n'est rien, en comparaison de la douleur, de cette peine, de ce désarroi de ne pas être son compagnon, de ne rien partager de plus que des cours et quelques moments de détente...

Un dernier soupir à cette pensée et le sommeil libérateur emporte le jeune homme, seul dans son grand lit.

Les heures de sommeil sont comptées pour Zack et aucune minute n'est a gâcher. Pourtant, il est à peine neuf heures quand il se réveille, sous la lumière du soleil californien. Il frotte ses yeux et s'assoir au bord du canapé. Constate son ami Joshua toujours profondément endormi et se lève pour voir où en est Ethan. Il n'a fait aucun bruit en s'avançant à l'entrée de la chambre. Malgré tout, son mouvement fait se réveiller l'étudiant endormi.

Zack sourit à son ami. Ethan à la vue du jeune homme dans l'embrasure de la porte, sent son cœur s'arrêter puis reprendre ses battements, métronome de ses sentiments. Réveil délicieux et brusque à la fois. Mais Zack ne voit rien et propose :

\- Je prépare un café, ça te va ?

\- Mumm.. , ne peut que répondre Ethan, pas tout à fait immergé dans le présent encore.

\- Ok, je vais courir, tu en es ?

\- Mmmoui.

Zack abandonne son ami, sans autre parole et leur sert, à chacun et sans bruit, un café. Il tend la tasse à Ethan, qui s'est levé péniblement.

\- Merci.

\- On fait quoi de Joshua ? On le réveille ? demande Zack, non initié aux traditions du groupe.

\- Non, laisse-le dormir. Je crois qu'il était encore plus rétamé que nous. Alors son réveil risque d'être difficile.

Le deux garçons se changent rapidement et quittent en silence l'appartement. La promenade qui borde la plage est de l'autre côté de la rue. Les deux sportifs la traversent donc puis s'élancent déjà dans une foulée rapide.

\- Waouh, waouh, doucement ! signale Zack, après quelques minutes de course,- Moins vite !

Il sent bien que c'est un exercice auquel est habitué son ami. Le corps de celui-ci ne s'est pas sculpté sans effort et sans entretien régulier.

\- Ok, ok, je t'attends, ricane Ethan.

Et les deux hommes, côte à côte, reprennent une foulée rythmée et régulière sous la douce chaleur du soleil californien. Ils courent ainsi un bon moment, heureusement, à l'ombre des palmiers qui bordent la promenade. La brise du matin vient rafraichir les perles de sueur qui gouttent sur leur visage, sur le maillot blanc de Zack et sur le torse luisant et halé d'Ethan. Ils croisent ou dépassent nombre de jeunes et athlétiques hommes et femmes, qui comme eux, profitent des lieux pour courir, jogger ou faire du roller.

\- Ok, c'est bon pour moi, signale Zack sur le chemin du retour. Il se penche un instant pour souffler à l'arrêt puis s'adosse à un palmier, laissant la promenade libre de passage.

Ethan qui courait devant, se retourne et stoppe sa course pour le rejoindre. Il pose ses mains sur le tronc de l'arbre, à proximité du visage de Zack et s'appuie sur celles-ci pour étirer son corps. Zack l'observe. Leur respiration à tous deux est précipitée et saccadée. Ethan, qui avait la tête baissée entre ses bras tendus, relève son visage et fixe son regard dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Il ferme les yeux un court instant.

\- Zack, murmure-t-il.

Tans pis, il ne peut pas, ne veut pas lutter. C'est au dessus de ses forces et de ses principes. Advienne que pourra. Il déplace, juste ce qu'il faut, son corps pour avoir le visage de son ami entre ses deux bras. Ses mains se détachent du tronc pour venir emprisonner le visage de Zack. Les yeux dans les yeux, seules leurs respirations profondes viennent rompre l'instant suspendu. Zack ne bouge pas. Ethan y voit une invitation, une acceptation de l'instant suivant. Il approche en douceur, tout d'abord puis colle ensuite ses lèvres avec fougue sur celles ouvertes de son ami et vole un baiser passionné. Ses mains enserrent le visage et les deux hommes s'embrassent alors avec impatience, en dépit de tout, du lieu, des gens qui se baladent, des regards posés sur eux. Plus rien ne compte que leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre et leur profond baiser, depuis longtemps retenu, qui ne cesse pas.

Pourtant Zack, encore une fois, reprend ses esprits. Il repousse son ami en posant ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci.

\- Non !

Zack est devenu sombre et sérieux. La colère gronde en lui.

\- Zack, écoute, j'ai essayé... Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, , regrette Ethan, en secouant la tête.

Il s'avance vers Zack pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais, il n'a pas vu, ni compris le changement d'attitude de celui-ci. Zack refuse toute nouvelle effusion et laisse échapper sa hargne. Tout en secouant la tête, il frappe le visage d'Ethan d'un coup de poing qu'il n'a pas voulu retenir. La violence de l'impact projette Ethan au sol. Le jeune homme surpris se retrouve assis sur l'herbe, bras derrière lui, le retenant d'être plus à terre encore.

\- Zack ! s'exclame t'il, en essuyant de sa main la goutte de sang qui s'écoule de sa lèvre abimée.

\- Ne t'avise plus de m'approcher ! Zack menace du doigt l'homme blessé vers lequel il est penché, et répète :

\- Plus jamais ! C'était la dernière fois !

Vaincu, Ethan acquiesce de la tête silencieusement.

Zack se redresse et repart en courant, indifférent aux promeneurs et à son ami, abandonné au sol.

Il monte rapidement à l'appartement et y trouve Joshua encore endormi. Cela l'arrange. Pas d'explications à donner. Ethan se débrouillera. Zack prend ses affaires en silence, regarde un bref instant l'œuvre photographique et peinte, puis quitte les lieux pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Il monte dans sa voiture et tape sur son volant dans un cri rageur. Il démarre et s'en retourne chez lui. Sur le trajet, ses pensées tourbillonnent. Il s'en veut, mais enrage encore plus après Ethan. Il lui semblait avoir été clair, pourtant.

Une fois rentré, il opte pour un bain relaxant. Il a besoin de se calmer et décide de mettre du produit moussant habituellement réservé à Cody. Il s'accorde ainsi un répit. Les choses sont arrivées et il ne peut rien y faire. Il va juste lui falloir vivre avec cela. Au retour de Shaun.

Ses pensées fusent dans toutes les directions : culpabilité, sensualité des baisers, colère, honte, plaisir. Zack plonge la tête sous l'eau et décide de rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Mais, son cœur qui bat trop vite et sa respiration coupée le tirent hors de l'eau.

Ses idées sont plus claires.

Oui, il a aimé ça. Mais, il n'a aucun sentiment pour Ethan.

La seule personne qui le fait vibrer - vraiment - c'est Shaun. Au delà des baisers, au delà de leurs nuits, dans chaque instant partagé avec lui. Zack se rend compte que ses sentiments sont profonds et inaliénables envers cet homme. Shaun qui lui a tant offert... avec tant de générosité. Il n'est pas seulement reconnaissant, il comprend que c'est juste lui. Juste Shaun avec qui il veut vivre et construire sa vie.

Il devra le lui dire. Trouver le bon moment. Lui faire comprendre et demander pardon. Il n'a plus qu'à espérer que Shaun acceptera ses erreurs, encore une fois. Le jeune homme coupable se rend bien compte qu'il a fait plus de mal à Shaun qu'à aucun autre. Si Shaun ne veut plus de lui, après cela, il acceptera ou mieux, essayera de se faire pardonner. Car Shaun mérite qu'on se batte pour lui, qu'il se batte pour lui...


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 23

Zack aperçoit son ami avant que celui-ci ne le repère à son tour, dans le hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport. Ils se font face. Zack sourit mais son expression de bonheur n'égale en rien celle de Shaun, authentique. Le voyageur s'approche et vient voler un léger et très bref baiser à son amant retrouvé, puis l'enserre dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupire Shaun à son oreille.

\- Oui...

\- Plus jamais ça, plus jamais tu ne me laisses partir loin de toi, sans toi. Promis ? insiste Shaun.

\- Promis.

Un petit sourire se dessine à la commissure de ses lèvres. Zack tape dans ses mains et ordonne :

\- Allez ! Viens ! Je te ramène chez nous. On récupère tes bagages et on passe prendre Cody qui trépigne d'impatience depuis hier soir.

Dans la voiture de Zack, Shaun demande :

\- Comment va ce cher petit bonhomme ?

Zack quitte la route des yeux pour regarder son ami et lui sourit en expliquant :

\- Bien, il ne me parle plus que de toi depuis au moins une semaine. Il était temps que tu rentres, sinon j'explosais.

Shaun rigole :

\- Oh ! Et moi qui croyais t'avoir un peu manqué.

Zack grimace, en haussant les sourcils :

\- Bien sûr, l'élève n'est rien sans son maître...

\- Ah ! s'exclame Shaun, qui rajoute :

\- Roule, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit. Treize heures de vols, c'est trop pour moi.

Il regarde l'heure sur son cellulaire :

\- Il est 17h15, mais pour mon corps, il est 02 heures du mat. J'avoue que je n'en peux plus. On ne dort pas si bien que cela dans les avions. Je l'avais oublié...

Les yeux de Zack pétillent quand il dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai te reposer autant que tu veux.

\- Oh ! Hors de question que tu me laisses dormir. Ça non ! J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Tu m'as bien trop manqué.

Zack quitte, encore une fois, la route du regard, un instant, juste le temps de plonger ses yeux provocants dans ceux de Shaun. Une chaleur, bien connue de lui, envahit son être.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe. Regarde la route ! Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien et on n'arrivera pas à temps pour récupérer Cody, ironise Shaun.

Zack sourit, comblé de voir l'affection de Shaun intacte. Le voyageur épuisé mais heureux, se laisse un instant bercer par le roulement. Le trajet dure plus d'une heure et finalement, Shaun s'est endormi alors qu'il s'était promis de lutter à son retour, pour profiter de chaque instant avec son jeune amant.

Arrivé à la garderie. Zack gare son véhicule et aperçoit Cody qui s'impatiente, mains sur la grille. L'ouverture de sa portière réveille Shaun, qui baisse sa vitre.

\- Hé, Gamin !

\- Shaun !

L'enfant accourt du côté de Shaun qui ouvre sa portière, attrape l'enfant et l'étreint avec force.

\- Heureux de te revoir, bonhomme.

\- Tu es revenu !

\- Allez grimpe vite, Shaun est fatigué, intervient Zack, rentrons à la maison.

\- Oui, ... Shaun, dis, tu nous montreras tes photos ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, bientôt... Samedi ou Dimanche, je vous ferai une séance comme au cinéma. J'ai trop de choses à vous raconter et j'avoue que je suis trop fatigué . Mais, c'est promis, vous saurez tout et je répondrai à toutes vos questions. Tu verras Cody, tu auras l'impression de partir en voyage...

\- Oui ! Chouette, chouette.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Shaun lâche, plus qu'il ne pose, ses sacs :

\- Qu'il est bon de rentrer chez soi ! Je ne rêve que de prendre une douche et de me coucher.

\- Vas-y, fais ça. Je m'occupe de Cody avant de partir au boulot, rétorque Zack.

Un sourire ne quitte plus son visage, mais très sérieux, il se tourne vers son neveu, qui reste planté là, debout à observer son grand ami de retour, et lui demande :

\- Cody, tu laisseras Shaun dormir et tu ne le réveilleras que si tu as un problème. Ce soir, tu vas te coucher tout seul. Je ne rentre pas très tard, de toute façon.

\- Ok, répond l'enfant obéissant.

\- Je peux compter sur toi ? Tu es grand maintenant, insiste l'oncle.

\- Oui ! Ok !

Zack range deux, trois affaires tandis que Shaun pénètre dans la salle de bain, puis il s'affaire à préparer un repas froid à son neveu, parti jouer dans sa chambre. Patient, Cody sait que Shaun est revenu définitivement et qu'il aura donc tout le temps de voir les photos et de découvrir son cadeau, si Shaun lui en a ramené un. Ce qu'il espère secrètement.

Shaun a fermé la porte mais Zack entend l'eau de la douche couler. Amusé, il décide d'aller observer son ami baroudeur. Il rentre dans la salle de bain à son tour et referme la porte derrière lui.

\- As-tu besoin que je vienne te frotter le dos ? propose t'il, provocateur.

\- Eh ! Tu fais quoi ? s'entend-il demander, malgré le bruit de l'eau.

\- Je voulais juste te donner un avant-goût de nos retrouvailles et te faire regretter ton absence.

Shaun ferme le robinet puis entrouvre le battant de la porte de douche et se présente aguicheur à son tour, nu et couvert de mousse face à son jeune ami. Fier de son désir et amusé par ce jeu sensuel, il rétorque malgré tout :

\- L'idée n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais sors d'ici ! Tu ne perd rien pour attendre. Tu devras répondre de tes paroles et de tes actes, ce soir. Tu pourrais bien te brûler à la flamme que tu as allumée, petit papillon.

\- Ah !

Zack se met à rire et sort aussi vite qu'il est entré, non sans avoir baissé les yeux sur l'évident désir de Shaun. Il s'arrête un instant sur le pas de la porte fermée, les deux mains encore posées sur la poignée ronde. Il soupire de plaisir. Qu'il est bon de retrouver cette complicité ! Comment a t'il pu douter de son affection envers cet homme ? C'est lui et aucun autre... Il n'y a que Shaun qui le fait vibrer comme cela.

Cody examine son oncle. En fin observateur, il a remarqué du haut de ses "presque" six ans que, depuis que Shaun est revenu, le sourire ne quitte plus le visage de Zack. Il était grand temps. Shaun lui manquait à lui aussi. Ils redeviennent une vraie famille, maintenant qu'ils sont au complet...

Zack ne traine pas après son travail, il a hâte d'être chez lui et d'y retrouver Shaun.

Déjà sur le chemin du retour et à la pensée de son amant endormi, ses sens s'éveillent et une douce chaleur familière monte en lui. Il ferme et verrouille en silence la porte d'entrée. Vérifie que son neveu est endormi puis file rapidement prendre une douche.

Se mettre nu et se frotter le corps pour enlever les odeurs de cuisine le réveillent tout à fait. Il ne traine pas sous l'eau et s'essuie à peine. Peu importe. Il noue une serviette autour de ses hanches, par pudeur et quitte la pièce humide. Tout la maison est éteinte, mais lorsqu'il rentre à pas feutrés dans leur chambre, les réverbères de la ville éclairent la pièce d'une douce lumière tamisée. Juste ce qu'il faut pour apporter une note de romantisme à l'atmosphère. Zack devine, plus qu'il ne voit, le corps de son amant endormi sous la couette. Il laisse tomber la serviette au sol et se glisse sous l'épaisseur moelleuse. Sa respiration s'accélère. Son désir est grand déjà. Mais, il veut que ce moment soit inoubliable et prolonge son impatience. Il rejette la couette pour mieux admirer le corps nu offert. Shaun dort encore. Zack laisse vagabonder son regard sur les formes si parfaites de son amant. La douce pente de son dos et les courbes de ses fesses. Il se penche et laisse ses lèvres à leur tour explorer chaque parcelle de peau dénudée. Le délicat effleurement fait gémir Shaun dans son sommeil. Mais Zack ne s'arrête pas et ses baisers deviennent plus appuyés, plus prononcés et plus impatients. Son amant, qui avait ses bras autour de son oreiller, retourne son visage et ouvre ses yeux bleus enflammés. Il se tourne complètement pour exposer son torse lisse aux baisers de Zack. Il allonge ses bras au dessus de sa tête, et tend son corps offert, dans un total abandon...

Le reste ne regarde qu'eux...

Caresses et volupté, tendresse et passion seront les maitres mots de leur nuit...


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPITRE 24

Quelques jours ont passés. Les deux hommes sont seuls, au milieu de la grande pièce. Cody est encore à l'école. Shaun se retourne vers Zack, main sur les hanches. Il n'en peux plus d'avoir peur. Il a besoin de savoir :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Surpris, Zack fronce les sourcils et croise les bras. Mais Shaun préfère faire face à la vérité :

\- Je vois bien que depuis mon retour, quelque chose te tracasse...

En fin analyste, il demande :

\- Que s'est t'il passé durant mon absence ?

\- Non, rien, secoue la tête Zack, dans un déni total.

Oubliant ses résolutions de l'autre fois. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et devient silencieux. _Ce dont on ne parle pas, n'existe pas, n'est ce pas ?_

Mais cela ne semble pas marcher avec Shaun qui n'est pas dupe. Il connait suffisamment son jeune amant pour comprendre que quelque chose le préoccupe :

\- Ecoute, quoi que ce soit, tu dois m'en parler.

Shaun secoue la tête et fixe son jeune ami dans les yeux. Le silence de celui-ci l'inquiète davantage. Alors, il rajoute :

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas rester dans le flou...

Mais voyant son ami, visage fermé, tel un naufragé, il insiste encore :

\- Dis-moi ! Je... Je peux tout encaisser, je peux tout entendre...

Le moment tant redouté arrive. Perdu, Zack lève des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Même... si ça doit faire mal ?

Shaun laisse tomber les bras le long de son corps. Les épaules affaissées, le regard un bref instant au sol, il relève doucement la tête et triste, murmure avec douceur :

\- Si tu veux partir, me quitter... Si c'est ce que tu veux... Alors, je...

\- Non ! Shaun !

Zack le coupe dans son propos et le rassure :

\- Ne crois pas cela, c'est pas ça. Non. Jamais !

Il ne s'aperçoit même pas, dans sa détresse, qu'une larme perle sur sa joue. Shaun, lui, n'a entendu que le dernier mot : Jamais !

Son cœur s'emballe. Quoi que son ami ait à lui dire, rien ne viendra enlever la joie que lui procurent ces six lettres. Son âme fond pour le jeune homme qui lui fait face, si triste et si mélancolique, en cet instant.

\- N'aie pas peur, n'aie pas peur, dis-moi, parle-moi ! Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Shaun caresse la joue son ami et l'encourage du regard mais celui-ci baisse les yeux. Après un silence interminable aux yeux de Shaun, Zack avoue enfin :

\- Je... j'ai embrassé un garçon... Tu sais, Ethan...

\- Oh ! ...

Shaun sérieux, lève le menton de son amant pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Plusieurs fois... ajoute Zack, penaud.

\- Oh... C'est tout ? Ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer Shaun, dans un soupir qui faire taire cet imperceptible pincement au cœur.

Zack lève les sourcils, puis les froncent :

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ! Je t'ai trompé, j'ai détruit notre couple...

\- Oh, mon dieu ! Non, Zack, non ! Notre couple est plus fort que quelques baisers...

Zack coupable et nerveux, passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il saccade ses paroles :

\- Mais, Shaun, j'ai aimé ça ! J'ai aimé embrasser Ethan et être embrassé par lui. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé. J'ai répondu à ses avances.

Shaun se doit de rassurer son ami, il s'exprime tout doucement :

\- Zack, écoute-moi... Tu es si jeune et si beau. Je peux comprendre n'importe quel homme... Je n'ai pas su te résister. Comment pourrais-je reprocher aux autres de ne pas y avoir réussi ? Tu vois Ethan tous les jours, il est de ton âge et plutôt pas mal, à ce que tu m'as dit et... il semblerait qu'il soit gay.

\- Mais, je t'appartiens...

Shaun a le cœur qui bondit à ces mots. Il comprend, que pour la première fois, Zack met des mots sur ses sentiments à son égard. Pudique, son jeune amant, pour qui tout est neuf, n'avait jamais exprimé ce qu'était leur relation. Mais Shaun sait que le jeune homme est un âme profonde et fidèle. Pour qui, aucun engagement ne se prend à la légère.

\- Non, tu n'appartiens à personne. Pas même à moi.

Zack repense à ce que lui avait dit Tori, sur la falaise. Elle lui avait alors tenu les mêmes propos. Décidément, il sait choisir ses amis, se dit-il, le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance. Cependant, Shaun ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion :

\- Ton homosexualité est toute nouvelle pour toi. Il t'était facile de repousser Tori. Je comprends que cela soit différent avec un homme.

Après un instant de silence et de réflexion, il explique :

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois content que tu sois attiré par d'autres hommes que moi, mais, je le comprend et je l'accepte. N'aie pas peur.

\- C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre... Shaun, je... Je t'aime.

Zack fixe son regard dans celui de son amant. Il répète, cette fois, avec un sourire, délivré de sa culpabilité et fier de ses sentiments :

\- Je t'aime.

Shaun soupire de bonheur et secoue tendrement la tête. L'instant méritait d'être attendu ! Un sourire illumine jusqu'à ses yeux quand il murmure doucement :

\- Tu ne me l'avais encore jamais dit...

A ces paroles, Zack comprend soudain toutes les incertitudes de Shaun. Il doit lui dire ce qu'il en est vraiment. Lui, qui a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments ou ses émotions, se libère des derniers fragments de pudeur et lui dévoile sans retenue son amour :

\- Pourtant, je crois avoir eu de l'attirance pour toi dès la première fois que je t'ai revu.

Zack se trouve ridicule d'énoncer ses sentiments de cette manière. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi ou d'exprimer de telles choses. Mais, pour la première fois, il éprouve la nécessité de le faire pour que Shaun sache enfin. Il plonge son regard dans les yeux de son amant et un sourire timide se dessine à la commissure de ses lèvres. Shaun ouvre ses mains dans sa direction :

\- Regarde-toi ! Comment veux-tu ne pas être aimé... Mon ange, je suis profondément amoureux de toi... Malgré Ethan, c'est avec moi que tu es resté. Tu as fait ton choix. Peut être devrais-je le remercier de t'avoir fait revenir vers moi, remarque t'il avec soulagement.

\- Je n'étais jamais parti, rétorque Zack, plus léger soudain.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi, rétorque Shaun, qui rajoute :

\- Mais si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué, plus que je ne saurais jamais le dire. Le monde est désormais... fade sans toi.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! soupire Zack, en ne quittant toutefois pas du regard son amant.

\- Eh ! Zack, je te promets que mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel. Je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais, il semblerait que c'est moi que tu ais choisi. Et j'en suis profondément heureux. Je sais désormais que tu n'es pas juste avec moi... pour l'appart, Cody ou Calarts.

\- Oh ! Shaun ! Comment as-tu pu penser cela de moi ?

\- Non, j'espérais juste que ce n'était pas ça. Mais, je te connais et tu n'es pas de ces personnes-là. Et puis...

Le ton de Shaun profond et grave jusqu'alors, devient plus léger, presque amusé :

\- Nous nous entendons trop bien au lit pour qu'il n'y est rien entre nous.

\- Shaun !

Zack tape l'épaule de son amant dans un rire que dément son geste.

\- C'est vrai ! insiste Shaun, qui poursuit :

\- Puisqu'on en est aux déclarations, tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais, jamais ressenti cela avec quelqu'un. Peut-être sommes nous fait l'un pour l'autre. Nous affronterons ensemble les aléas de la vie. Crois-moi, la concurrence n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

\- C'est bien possible. Tout est si toujours si facile avec toi... Oh Shaun, pardon, pardon... Zack rajoute :

\- Je t'aime..., il murmure avec plus de tendresse encore : Je t'aime... Je te promets de te le dire souvent, maintenant.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à faire cela. Tes gestes, ta vie avec moi me l'ont déjà montré maintes fois. Même, si j'adore te l'entendre dire... Comme...

Shaun prend alors Zack dans ses bras, l'enlace en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Comme je t'aime !

Zack ferme les yeux, libéré, pardonné et apaisé. Son âme est totalement et entièrement remplie d'amour pour cet homme, comme il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'imaginer. Quiconque a vécu une fois dans sa vie ce sentiment intense, sait qu'il n'appartient à aucun genre, aucun âge. Qu'il n'existe aucune barrière, aucune loi, quand il s'agit d'aimer...

Zack quitte l'épaule accueillante et prend le visage de son amant entre ses mains. Il vient faire taire toute conversation, toute pensée, en prenant possession de la bouche de celui-ci.

Un long, tendre et profond baiser vient sceller leur amour...

Leur avenir n'est pas encore écrit...

Mais ici, maintenant, leur certitude est identique : ils sont chacun à leur place, aux côtés l'un de l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans le refuge de leur amour...

Les pages blanches de leur couple sont à remplir et ils vont en écrire de nombreuses, ensemble...


End file.
